Venganza musica problemas
by That Lady of Mischief
Summary: Dan esta de vuelta y esta vez, quiere destruir a Danny. Sam y Danny van a un concierto, Jack y Maddie de guaruras antifantasmas y de invitados especiales...The Rasmus? mi primer FF aqui y ya soy mala en los summarys ¬.¬...
1. Regresando al camino

Bueno este es mi primer FF de DP y tambien es el 1° que publico aki asi q xfas no sean ogts y opinen si les gusto oks?

Nota: No me maten por meter a The Rasmus en esto...

Nota2: No me hago responsable por los efectos mentales secundarios que este fic pueda causarles, los cuales puedan ser: sueños fumados a mi me paso eso, paranoia, reirse de cualquier cosa relacionada con este fic aunque sea solo la palabra Finlandia o fantasma hey! empiezan con F las 2 xD y...ya mejor ni digo...

Nota3: Los personajes mostrados en este fic (tanto la banda como lo demas, exceptuando las extrañas apariciones de la autora) no son mios y (desgraciadamente) nunca lo seran...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: De regreso al camino

Nuestra historia empieza en las lejanas y heladas tierras de Finlandia, considerado por algunos como ''El Fin del Mundo'' (no se alarmen, es solo por el nombre), para ser mas exactos en Helsinki, su capital, donde 4 chavos...bueno ya no tan chavos planeaban su prox. gira que empezaría viajando por EU, pero habia un pequeño inconveniente.

Aki: empecemos en Miami!

Pauli: neh, mejor por California, quiero visitar Beberly Hills!

Eero: a mi me interesa mas ir a ver el Gran Cañón

Aki: Miami es mejor, digo las chicas, las playas y...las chicas!

Pauli: es mejor Hollywood, ahí hay mejores.

Eero: par de calenturientos, mejor vamos a visitar algun lugar con buena vista primero...

Aki: ah si? como donde?

Eero: pues...yo tenia en mente un lugar como el Gran Cañon...

Pauli: bueno, dejemos que Lauri decida, tu que dices Lintu?

Lauri: yo digo que...ni uno ni otro

los 3: que??

Aki: porque no?

Lauri: porque estan eligiendo los lugares por razones equivocadas!

Eero: ah si? como cuales?

Lauri: pues... razones egoístas como ir de turistas, digo esta bien ir a ver esos lugares y todo pero...lo mas importante es el publico! o acaso ya se les olvido porque hacemos esto??

Aki: cierto...ya que como nosotros hemos olvidado el significado de las giras y solo queremos ir a lugares grandes pues que Lintu decida hacia donde iremos primero!

Pauli: si, a ver si el no es egoísta

Eero: bueno, entonces Lauri...a donde vamos?

Lauri: pues...yo estaba pensando empezar en alguna ciudad pequeña pero en donde tengamos fans y pues se de algunos lugares pequeños y bonitos en donde también podemos divertirnos

Aki: bueno entonces que esperas? vamos dinos a donde ir oh gran capitán Ylönen!

Lauri: ja-ja-ja muy chistoso Aki...

Pauli: ya parenle ustedes dos y ya dinos a donde ir!

Lauri: pues... yo pensaba en este lugar que acabo de encontrar en Google...

Eero: ah, (sacando su laptop) el viejo Google nunca falla...

Lauri: si, bueno como les decía, encontre de este lugar llamado Amity Park y pues, suena interesante

Eero: en su lap veamos...Amity Park...lindos paisajes, gente hospitalaria y...infestado de fantasmas, según dicen los lugareños...

Pauli/asustado) fa-fantasmas? yo no voy!

Aki: aayyy... el pequeño Pauli le tiene miedo a los fantasmas...que liindo!!

Eero: ay Pauli no me vengas con que crees en esas cosas!

Pauli: pues fijate que si creo en eso porque son reales! yo los he visto!

Lauri: jaja si, entre tu ropa sucia sera!

Pauli: no es gracioso!

Aki: jaja bueno pues, suena interesante ese lugar

Eero: cierto, yo voto por que vallamos!

Pauli: pues yo voto porque no vallamos!

Lauri: yo voto con un si!

Aki: bueno, 3 a 1 creo que eso lo dice todo...

Lauri: en ese caso VAMOS A AMITY PARK!!

Aki/Eero: SI!

Pauli: NO!

Aki: piénsalo asi como...como una nueva aventura que comienza

Lauri: además de que no tienes mas opción amigo mio

Eero: asi que empieza a empacar que mañana salimos!

Pauli: mañana? no crees que es un poco temprano?

Eero: no, porque ya acabo de anunciar en el myspace que el concierto es en 2 días, además de que tenemos que hacer escala en Wisconsin porque es en donde esta el aeropuerto mas cercano asi que el resto del camino iremos en carro!

Pauli:...me lleva el cara-

Aki: -no seas grosero! puede haber menores leyendo este fic!

Pauli: ouch... pero y si en verdad hay fantasmas?

Eero: pues...llamamos a los Ghostbusters!

Aki: pense que esa era solo una película...

Eero: pues no, al pareces hay unos cazafantasmas alla, los Fentom se dedican a mantener a los fantasmas a raya

Lauri: ves Pauli? no te va a pasar nada

Pauli: hmm...

Aki: cuando te hemos mentido?

Pauli: (pensativo) puueeesss...

Eero: no empieces de nuevo con lo de los leones en el safari!

Pauli: pero aun tengo la cicatriz!

Eero: ya supéralo

Pauli: facil para ti decirlo! mejor para la próxima tu eres la carnada y yo bajo al chango dormido!

Lauri: ya deja de lloriquear!

Pauli: pero-

Lauri: ya

Pauli: pero-

Aki: ya

Pauli: pero-

Aki/Lauri: YA!

Pauli:...ya me callo

Eero: (apaga la lap) en ese caso creo que ya es hora de irnos, tenemos mucho por hacer antes de irnos mañana!

Y asi los chicos Rasmus se fueron a despedirse de sus familias ya que no las verían en un largo rato y a empacar sus cosas para asi ya estar listos para lo que seria un largo e inolvidable viaje hacia Wisconsin y de ahí a Amity Park.


	2. Demasiada Calma

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del gran charco, es un dia normal en Amity Park...o almenos lo que para Daniel Fenton podria llamarse ''normal''. 'Porque las comillas' se preguntaran, pues resulta que Daniel...bueno Danny para los amigos, no es un chico normal sino que es mitad fantasma...raro no es asi? como puede ser mitad fantasma si esta vivo? pues les explicare rapido.

_cuando solo tenia 14 de edad_

_sus padres crearon el extraño portal_

_fue creado para ver lo que nadie puede ver_

_(Daniel lo podrá hacer porque el es el fantasma)_

_como no les funciono _

_su familia desistió_

_pero Danny quiso ver y allí entro_

_de repente para Danny todo cambio_

_su ADN se altero_

_(Danny Phantom)_

_quedo inconsciente,_

_y desperto_

_su cabello blanco_

_y su mirada cambio_

_atravesaba muros_

_podia volar_

_era mas singular que los demás_

_Danny el fantasma sabia que hacer_

_la amenaza del portal _

_el debía detener_

_el va a luchar por ti y por mi_

_el no se perderá porque es Danny Phantom_

_el los vencerá porque es Danny Phantom_

_el los vencerá porque es...Danny Phantom_

Bueno...creo que despues de eso ya han de entender más o menos a lo que me refiero.

Pero bueno regresando a nuestra historia...

Era un dia normal para Danny Fenton ya saben, ir a la escuela, salirse de clases para combatir fantasmas, ir a Nasty Burguer con sus amigos Tucker y Sam (por si preguntan, Sam es niña ok?), combatir fantasmas, regresar a su casa, ser interrogado por sus padres, Jack y Maddie Fenton, de que si vio algun fantasma y...ya mencione combatir fantasmas? bueno lo normal, asi que saltémonos hasta el dia siguiente, en Nasty Burguer para ser precisos.

Sam: (comiendo una ensalada) oye Danny ya supiste que The Rasmus vienen a Amity Park?

Tucker: The...que?

Danny: The Rasmus, ya sabes los que cantan la de In The Shadows...

Tucker:...no ubico

Danny: el grupo del tipo con las plumas en la cabeza...

Tucker:...sigo sin ubicar

Sam: (saca una foto d ellos)

Tucker: ahh...esos, pero Sam pense que no te gustaban

Sam: y según quien no me gustan?

Tucker: se queda callado ehmm...(señala a Danny) el me dijo

Danny: que? de que hablas yo nunca dije eso!

Tucker: shh...amigo apóyame en esto

Sam: (ignorando a Tucker) bueno Danny vamos a ir?

Danny: pues depende si la ciudad sigue de pie para entonces

Tucker: pero si no ha habido ataques fantasmales desde hace 3 días

Danny: eso es lo que me preocupa, todo esta muy calmado...algo va a pasar, algo malo puedo sentirlo...

Sam: no seas tan pesimista además, que es lo peor que pueda pasar?

Tucker: aparte de que tu yo malvado salga de la Zona Fantasma y quiera buscar venganza y matarte?

Danny: hmm...(sarcástico) lo bueno es que tengo a mi gran amigo Tucker que me hace sentir mejor no?

Tucker: no sarcástico si, lo se

Danny:...bueno, pensándolo bien...creo que a Danny Phantom no le harían mal unas vacaciones

Sam: entonces si vas? ya sabes, para comprar los boletos de una vez

Danny: ok ok iré, pero primero voy a checar la Zona Fantasma...por si acaso se va

Sam: soy yo o es que esto de la doble vida de superhéroe lo esta haciendo un poco paranoico

Tucker: pues...deberías de hablar con el, de todos modos tu le-

Sam: que?

Tucker: uh...dije algo? yo no dije nada...uh...quieres hamburguesa?

Sam: vegetariana

Tucker: ah si, jeje perdón

Mientras tanto, Danny salio del lugar y se dirigió a su casa, estaba preocupado, el sabia que algo iba a suceder o almenos eso presentía.

Al llegar a su casa, Danny se fue directamente hacia el laboratorio de sus padres, donde ellos tenían el portal de la Zona Fantasma. Cuando el estaba a punto de entrar, un fantasma salio de ahí, pero ese no era un fantasma cualquiera, sino que era Clockwork, el fantasma que controla el curso del tiempo, al parecer estaba muy mal herido (sip, los fantasmas también pueden ser lastimados).

Danny: preocupado Clockwork? que-que te paso??

Clockwork: (débilmente) el-el se...escapo

Danny: que?? como que se escapo??

Clockwork: si, ha escapado y...te esta buscando

Danny: aun mas preocupado pero como fue que escapo?

Clockwork: no lo se... yo estaba haciendo mis cosas y de pronto- de pronto me ataco por la espalda

Danny: oh rayos...esto esta mal, esto esta MUY mal...

Clockwork: y que lo digas, tu mundo y el nuestro, ambos estan en peligro...debes detenerlo antes de que- sea demasiado tarde (cae inconsciente)

Danny: me lleva la chin... y ahora que se supone que haré con este tipo? no puedo dejarlo ahí tirado como si nada!! y si mis padres lo descubren...oh no me quiero ni imaginar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, parece que el malvado Dan Phantom esta de vuelta y esta vez hara lo que sea para encontrar a Danny... incluso si eso significa destruir todo lo que se le cruce en el camino...

Danny: a la autora oh gracias por apoyarme...

Jess (osea yo, la autora hehehe): jeje de nada, hago lo que puedo...

Danny: bueno pues la próxima vez no esfuerces tanto...

Jess: (ignorándolo) ...como sea...sigan leyendo o si no...uh... haré que Dan Phantom valla por ustedes MUAHAHA (intento de risa malvada) (cof cof)

Danny: en verdad tienes que practicar en eso sabes?

Jess:...tu cállate niño fantasma que en 10 años dominare el mundo

Danny: claro, lo que digas...


	3. Bienvenidos a Amity Ville digo, Park

jeje hola humanidad!! ya regrese quieran o no!! me extrañaron? ((jeje creo que no)) como sea... acabo de revisar y...wiii!! mi primer review!! (se pone a bailar) wipi toy feliz!! jaja perooo, lo respondere al final del chapi ok?

Ok, aqui y ahora a peticion de mi gran publico ((lease hasta ahora como 1 persona xD)) les dejo el chapi 3!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitulo 3: Bienvenidos a Amity Ville- digo, Park...

Danny estaba en un gran problema, si sus padres veían a Clockwork lo mas seguro era que lo mantuvieran encerrado en algun lugar y en cuanto a Danny lo interrogarían y el tendría entonces que confesarles de sus poderes fantasmales y pues... bueno ya se los dejo eso a su retorcida imaginación.

Pero bueno, regresando a nuestra historia, Danny tenia que esconder a Clockwork y lo iba a hacer, hasta que escucho unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más y mas, no sabia que hacer, estaba paralizado del horror de tan siquiera pensar que era alguno de sus padres.

¿?: Danny? estas ahí?

Danny: (murmurando) shit... ahora que hago?

Momento de tensión en el que Danny no sabia que hacer... hasta que vio que solo era Jazz, su hermana mayor y la única persona de su familia que sabia de los poderes de Danny y en que podia confiarle su secreto...bueno aparte de sus amigos.

Danny: Jazz? que quieres?

Jazz: que dicen mama y papa que- (nota al fantasma tirado en el suelo) que demonios paso aquí??

Danny: (nervioso) pues uh... veras es una historia un poco graciosa y yo uh-

Jazz: (seria) entonces empieza a contar

Danny: pues... yo... uh... pues veras...yo... (desesperado) chale ya pa'que te miento!!

Jazz: ah? ya dime que te pasa!!

Danny: el...esta buscándome

Jazz: (preocupada) quien te busca??

Danny:...Dan

Jazz: (pensativa)...Dan...uh...Dan...hmm...(reacciona) oh shit...ESE Dan

Danny: seep...

Jazz: no te preocupes, si lo venciste una vez lo volverás a hacer

Danny: no estoy muy seguro de eso...algo me dice que el se ha hecho bastante poderoso...

Jazz: y que acaso tu no? o es alucinación mia que tienes poderes de hielo?

Danny: ah...si, eso jeje ya se me habia olvidado ese detalle...

Jazz: ves? no tienes porque preocuparte...

Danny: tienes razon...pero (señala a Clockwork) creo que por ahora tenemos otro problemita

Jazz: no te preocupes por eso, baje aquí para avisarte que mama y papa no van a estar por unos días...

Danny: uh? porque o que?

Jazz: porque van a hacerla de guaruras anti-fantasmas de una banda que viene..

Danny: momento...una banda?

Jazz: si, ya sabes, de música y todo eso...parece que vienen de lejos

Danny:...Finlandia?

Jazz: exacto!

Danny:...(en shock)...The Rasmus

Jazz:...sabes quienes son?

Danny: si, de hecho voy a ir al concierto con Sam...

Jazz: ea ea! Danny Don Juan!!

Danny: jaja muy graciosa

Jazz: jaja ya aprovecha y dile lo que sientes

Danny: (sonrojado) yo? yo no- solo somos amigos!

Jazz: entonces porque te pones rojo?

Danny:...hace calor

Jazz: hace calor? o estas caliente?

Danny: Jazz...cállate

Ehmm... bueno, dejando a un lado a Danny y su hermana Jazz...

Danny: oh rayos...esa voz otra vez!!

Jazz: de que hablas?

Danny: tu no la oyes?

Jazz:...oír que?

Danny:...olvídalo...(a la autora) porque ella no te escucha?

Jess: jaja porque solo yo, la Autora Todopoderosa decide quien me oye y quien no

Danny:...nombres?

Jess: luego veras muahahaha!!

Danny: ...me estas empezando a caer mal

Jess: cállate o te aseguro que no sales vivo de esta ok?

Danny: ya me callo

Jess: perfecto jeje ahora déjame seguir con mi historia ok?

Danny: ..ok ((me vengare))

Jess: hey! oi eso!

Bueno, como estaba diciéndoles, en otra parte de la ciudad, en la entrada para ser exactos, un camión se acercaba a la ciudad y en el habia 4 finlandeses, si ya saben a quienes me refiero...

Aki: hey Pauli, que haces?

Pauli: veo una película...

Aki: cual ves?

Pauli:...Terror en Amityville

Eero: chale, aun con eso de los fantasmas??

Pauli: son reales!

Eero: si, claro...

Aki: jaja ya deja de lloriquear que ya contratamos a los mejores cazadores de fantasmas del lugar ok?

Pauli: pero...

Aki: no te preocupes...

Eero: sigue el ejemplo de Lauri...

Lauri: (al otro lado del camión dormido)... zzz...Bjork Bjork Bjork...zzzz...Bjork Bjork Bjork...

Aki:...mal ejemplo

Eero: como sea...mira! parece que ya llegamos!

Al llegar a Amity Park, Aki, Eero y Pauli bajaron del camión y se encontraron con Jack y Maddie Fenton, quienes venían armados con unas pistolas anti-fantasmas, los 3 chicos finlandeses se presentaron al igual que los cazadores, minutos despues Lauri se habia despertado y al notar que el camión no se movía mas se pregunto porque no lo habian despertado los chicos y salio del camión para encontrar una ''calurosa'' bienvenida.

Lauri: hey chicos, porque no me avisaron que ya habiamos llegado?

Jack: (ve a Lauri) aléjate de ellos fantasma emplumado!! (le dispara)

Lauri: hey (le mancha de una cosa verde y queda pegado al camión) que carajo!!

Jack: (apuntándole a Lauri) despídete fantasma emplumado...

Eero: ehmm...ese ''fantasma emplumado'' es el vocalista de nuestra banda...

Maddie: enserio?

Jack: oh cielos! utilizan a un fantasma emplumado como vocalista??

Eero: ese no es un fantasma... es solo nuestro amigo Lauri...

Pauli: (preocupado a Aki) estos son los ''expertos cazafantasmas'' que decías?

Aki: me temo que si...

Pauli: ...ya me fregué.

Maddie: (ayudando a Lauri a despegarse del camión) cuanto lo sentimos... es que cuando Jack tiene este tipo de trabajos digamos que se emociona un poco...

Lauri: (tranquilo) jeje no se preocupen, hemos tenido peores experiencias...

Aki: (a Maddie) momento, ya habian tenido que ser guardaespaldas anti-fantasmas antes?

Maddie: no, es la primera vez...

Pauli: ((ok, no me fregué...me jodí))

Maddie: pero no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien, ahora solo vamos al hotel ok? (se mete al camión)

Jack:...(a Lauri en tono sospechoso) te estaré vigilando chico emplumado (se mete al camión)

...dentro del camión

Jack: (al conductor) ya estamos todos, puedes arrancar de una vez

conductor: como ordene jefecito (arranca el motor)

afuera...

Lauri: (nota que el camión lo deja atrás y trata de seguirlo hey!! les falto uno!! (pierde de vista al camión) ...fuck!!y ahora quien podrá llevarme a la ciudad! (minutos de silencio) bueno, creo que no sera el Chapulín Colorado asi que mejor camino...

Lo que Lauri no sabia, era que le iba a llegar la ayuda...

Lauri: uh? hay alguien ahí?

Jess: shh!! no me interrumpas que estoy inspirada y aquí son las 3:36 de la mañana!!

Lauri: y entonces porque no te duermes?

Jess: porque no puedo

Lauri: y eso es porque...?

Jess: insomnio...por eso toy aquí escribiendo esto...

Lauri: ah...ok, y quien va a venir a ayudarme?

Jess: ya veras...

Lauri: oks... entonces me quedo aquí o que?

Jess: tu solo sigue caminando y déjame contar la historia ok?

Lauri: ok, ok te dejo contarla...

Jess: jaja asi me gusta tú si eres cooperativo, no como el otro wey

Lauri: otro wey?

Jess: que te dije??

Lauri: ok, ya me callo...

Bueno, como les decía, en otra parte de la ciudad, al enterarse de lo de TR, Danny fue por Sam y Tucker y se dirigieron (si, volando) hasta las entradas de la ciudad y se escondieron detrás de un cartel gigante que decía ''Amity Park: hogar de Danny Phantom''.

Danny: hey! yo no autorice ese cartel!

Tucker: jaja buena publicidad es buena publicidad

Sam: además de que te ves bien

¿?: (se acerca) hey! hay alguien ahí??

Tucker: shh parece que alguien se acerca

Sam: Danny no te pueden ver en tu forma fantasma!

Danny: chin es cierto!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Lauri se asomo y vio a Danny transformarse...

Lauri: wow... que chido hazlo de nuevo!

Sam/Tucker/Danny: (se le quedan viendo a Lauri)...fuck!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

muahaha!! Lauri acaba de descubrir a Danny!! que pasara? acaso Lintu ira de chismoso o guardara el secreo de Danny?? ustedes que creen? apuesten!!

Pero ahora...a los Reviews ((o mas bien, Review))...

**blackmoonfairy:** jaja al fin, parece que no soy la unica que le gusta tanto TR como DP... ya ps la neta yo ya queria hacer este fic desde hace mas de un mes...aunque lo empeze a escribir hace una semana...

Bueno...creo que con eso acaba la seccion de los reviews xD

Sigan leyendo!! y dejen reviews ¬.¬...


	4. Secretos Compartidos

Lauri: wow... que chido hazlo de nuevo!

Sam/Tucker/Danny: (se le quedan viendo a Lauri)...fuck!

Danny: ehmm...tu no viste nada, esto fue producto de tu imaginación...

Tucker: cierto, tu nunca viste a Danny como fantasma... de hecho solo somos alucinaciones

Lauri:...no soy tarado! se lo que vi!! y créanme que eso estuvo bien chido...

Danny: uhmm...por favor no le digas nada de esto a nadie!!

Lauri: jaja no, no le diré a nadie, se los prometo

Sam: momento...tu eres...Lauri Ylönen no?

Lauri: el mismo

Danny: hmm... con razon te me parecías conocido

Tucker: pero y tu banda?

Lauri: no lo se pero por alguna extraña razon me dejaron aquí abandonado poco despues de que un cazador de fantasmas me mancho mi ropa con una cosa verde y pegajosa...

Danny: (avergonzado) jeje ehmm...ese tipo acaso llevaba un traje naranja?

Lauri: si, lo conoces?

Danny: es mi padre...

Lauri: ah, oks...por cierto, aun no se quienes son...

Tucker: yo soy Tucker Foley, el...uh...chico mas popular de la ciudad...

Sam: eso ni tú te la crees...

Tucker: déjame ser, quiero causar una buena impresión...

Sam: si, lo que sea... yo soy Sam Manson

Lauri: ehmm...eres pariente de Marilyn Manson?

Sam: todos me preguntan lo mismo pero...no

Lauri: ah ok jeje

Danny: bueno, yo soy Danny Fenton, el hijo de los ''mejores'' cazafantasmas de la ciudad

Tucker: los únicos de la ciudad

Lauri: jaja ok ((pobre tipo, lo compadezco))

Danny: y bueno...el que ves en el cartel pues...

Lauri: también eres tú...

Danny: si, jeje nomas que eso si nadie lo sabe

Sam: excepto nosotros

Danny: y mi hermana

Lauri: jaja pero no crees que eso de ''Danny Phantom'' y ''Danny Fenton'' es un poco obvio?

Danny: pues hasta ahora nadie se ha dado cuenta, bueno almenos que yo sepa

Despues de presentarse y blah, blah, blah, los 4 se fueron caminando, platicando acerca de sus vidas y todo lo demás.

Lauri: ah...uhmm...jeje irónico no?

Tucker: que? que Danny sea mitad fantasma y sus padres cazadores?

Sam: y que por pura casualidad, el vocalista de la banda que vamos a ver sepa del secreto de Danny?

Danny: como si nada...y que aparte de eso mi yo malvado se haya escapado y me este buscando para matarme y buscar venganza??

Lauri: (dándole el avión a Danny) eh...si, eso también...

Sam: de pronto se detiene espera un momento!...Dan se escapo??

Danny: (nervioso/preocupado) si, jeje ehmm... no se los dije?

Sam/Tucker: no!!

Tucker: porque no nos dijiste??

Danny: ehmm...no quería preocuparlos?

Lauri: quien es Dan?

Danny: es...como te lo explico? digamos que es...

Lauri: familiar tuyo?

Sam: algo asi...mas bien es-

Danny: soy yo...en un futuro que nunca dejare que pase...

Lauri: (confundido)...no entiendo

Sam: luego entenderás a lo que se refiere

Tucker: el caso es que es malo y quiere deshacerse de Danny para que pueda dominar al mundo y destruir todo lo que encuentre...

Lauri: (ahora si preocupado) que...interesante ((porque no le hice caso a Pauli??))

Poco despues, llegaron a la ciudad y...

Danny: (a la autora) otra vez tu??

Jess: si, otra vez yo...

Lauri: tu también la oyes?

Danny: desgraciadamente si...

Jess: ya deja de quejarte!

Danny: y como no quieres que me queje si estas jodiendo todo el dia??

Lauri: ehmm...no creo que te convenga hacerla enojar..

Danny: no me importa!

Lauri: bueno, solo te advierto que puedes salir herido...

Danny: de que tipo de herida estamos hablando?

Lauri: (recordando malas experiencias pasadas con esta autora) de una que ni a terapia de electroshock te quitan...

Danny: ...ouch...

Sam: (extrañada) con quien hablan?

Danny/Lauri: con...nadie

Tucker: estos dos me estan preocupando...

Sam: si, a mi también...cambiando de tema...a Lauri donde se quedan ustedes?

Lauri: pues... en el Hilton...

Tucker: le unico Hilton que hay esta a unas cuadras de aquí...

Lauri: entonces que esperamos? si nos apresuramos tal vez lleguemos en 20 minutos

Danny: y para que caminar si podemos volar?

Lauri: volar?? jaja creo que estas un poquito fumado no crees?

Sam: crees que nos puedas cargar a todos?

Danny: jaja recuerda que estas hablando con Danny Phantom ok?

Lauri: alguna vez has cargado a 3 personas a la vez?

Danny: no, pero cuenta si digo un autobús lleno de niños?

Lauri: ya me convenciste...

Danny: ok entonces esperen un poco se esconde detrás de un basurero q asco! si van a pasear al perro almenos limpien lo que deja!!

Tucker: ya sabes lo que dicen...ojos que no ven, zapatos llenos de mierda!

A los pocos minutos, Danny, Tucker, Sam y Lauri estaban sobrevolando la ciudad, Sam y Lauri agarrados de Danny y Tucker...agarrado de la pierna de Lauri.

Tucker: oye Lauri y si cambiamos de lugar?

Lauri: déjame pensarlo: no!

Sam: a Lauri oye y donde se supone que esta tu habitación?

Lauri: es la suite de hasta arriba

Danny: mirando el edificio me haran subir hasta alla??

Tucker: fue tu culpa, tú te ofreciste...

Danny: los baja y regresa a la normalidad mejor tomemos el elevador...

Mientras tanto en la suite de hasta arriba...

Aki: no se porque, pero siento que olvidamos algo...

Eero: si, no dejamos un plumero en el autobús?

Pauli: plumero...plumero...momento!! ya se que dejamos atrás!!

Aki/Eero: que cosa?

Pauli: dejamos atrás el plumero!!

knock knock

Eero: quien sera?

Aki: ha de ser el botones que nos viene a dejar nuestro plumero...

Jack: yo abro puede ser un fantasma! abre la puerta con la pistola en la mano

Lauri: ahh! se esconde detrás de Danny no dispares!! esto se lava en seco!!

Aki: ve a Lauri PLUMERO!! digo...LAURI!! jaja amigo no sabes de lo que te perdiste!!

Eero: si, jeje Pauli se puso a tocar guitarra y al parecer ya tenemos una nueva canción

Aki: vamos Pau, enséñale a Lintu tu canción nueva...

Pauli: bueno...saca su guitarra solo te digo que es un poco corta la melodía ok?

Lauri: no importa...

Pauli: bueno... empieza a tocar con el ritmo de la canción de Danny Phantom

Danny: hey eso me gusta...

Lauri: a mi también...aunque creo que el intro quedaría mejor en bajo...

Eero: señala a Danny, Sam y Tucker y quienes son tus amigos Lintu?

Lauri: ellos son Danny Phan-Fenton,

Jack: Nuestro hijo! y...vamos por una soda! agarra a Maddie y se van

Pauli: a Danny amigo, no sabes cuanto te compadezco...

Danny: y que lo digas...

Aki: a Tucker y Sam y ustedes son...?

Tucker: soy Tucker Foley, y la chica gótica junto a mi es Sam Manson...

Eero: a Sam eres pariente de-

Sam: no soy pariente de Marilyn Manson...

Eero: iba a preguntar que si de Charles Manson...

Sam: ...tampoco

Eero: ok

Danny: a los Rasmus y bien? que quieren hacer?

Pauli: que tal si nos enseñan la ciudad?

Sam: ok vamos!

Todos: si!!

Extrañamente, habia alguien afuera de la habitación, de hecho afuera del hotel, y Danny no habia notado su presencia, era una presencia malvada a mas no poder, alguien con ganas de vengarse...

¿?: Disfruta mientras puedas, Danny porque cuando menos lo esperes iré por ti y te destruiré, a ti y a todos aquellos que tanto quieres...

Ese alguien...era Dan Phantom


	5. Turisteando!

Jess: Hello hello hola!!! ((ok, neto ya debo de dejar de escuchar a U2...)) toy de vuelta MUAHAHAHA!! quieran o no lo quieran. y perdon por no uplodear temprano jeje hubo unos problemas tecnicos (lease como un blequeo mental del tamaño de Finlandia...aparte de que hay examenes -.-...) pero ahora estoy de vuelta asi que ya dejen de llorar por mi...

Danny: y quien dice que alguien lloro por ti?

Jess: pues porque...momento!! (a Danny) y ahora tu que haces aqui??

Danny: pues...digamos que vengo a fregarte... almenos hasta que acabes con esta ridiculez ¬.¬...

Jess: ok, creo que ya es hora entonces de llamar a mi nuevo juguetito- ehmm asistente... hey Dan!!

Dan: (sale de la nada) eu? n.n

Jess: (señala a Danny) deshaste de el...

Dan: (saca un Thermo Fenton) con mucho gusto n.n (mete a Danny en el Thermo)

Danny: que demo-? (es succionado dentro del thermo)

Jess: jeje...tu si sabes cooperar...(le lanza una galleta a Dan) ahora... a nuestra historia n.n

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5: Turisteando

Danny, Tucker, Sam y los Rasmus salieron del hotel, en cuanto a Jack y Maddie, pensaban acompañarlos pero Danny les dijo que el se encargaría de todo asi que ellos se quedaron en el hotel para ''verificar si habian fantasmas debajo de la cama'' (creo que se referían mas bien ''arriba de la cama'' jeje...).

En la calle...

Sam: y a donde quieren ir?

Aki: pues, ustedes son los que conocen el lugar no?

Eero: cierto, díganos algun lugar chido...

Tucker: pues...Nasty Burguer!!

Sam: a Tucker¨en serio piensas enseñarles eso a ellos?

Tucker: pues si

Sam: a TR y ustedes quieren ir?

TR: si!

Pauli: (babeando) hmm...hamburguesas...

en Nasty Burguer

Danny: y...que han visto de aquí?

Eero: no mucho, acabamos de llegar...

Pauli: comiendo hamburguesa cuando llegamos, lo primero que note fue un cartel gigante que decía ''Amity Park: hogar de Danny Phantom'' y ps...quien es ese?

Danny: pues el es como...el héroe de la ciudad

Aki: interesado enserio?

Sam: el nos defiende de los fantasmas que nos atacan

Tucker: y eso que el es un fantasma

Eero: mirando fijamente a Danny hmm... por alguna extraña razon me parece haberte visto antes...no nos hemos visto antes?

Danny: nervioso ah? jeje no, no lo creo...digo, excepto hasta ahora no...

Aki: y ese nombre, Phantom...suena casi igual a Fenton...

Pauli: si, y ambos se llaman Danny no? es algo curioso...

Eero: tono sospechoso muy curioso...

Lauri: nervioso neh, ha de ser...coincidencia...

Danny: también nervioso see...coincidencia jeje...je?

Valerie: (llega vestida en su uniforme de trabajo) desean ordenar algo?

Pauli: hmm...ok, (ve el menú) yo quiero...una hamburguesa triple con el triple de queso y...sin queso, quiero cuidar la dieta...pero que tenga el triple de queso ok??

Lauri: yo quiero una hamburguesa mediana con queso extra y...mucha catsup

Valerie: eso te lo debes de servir solo...

Lauri: ah...ok

Aki: yo lo mismo que mi amigo, el plumero parlante...

Eero: aquí igual...

Valerie: (a Danny y Co.) y ustedes?

Danny/Tucker: hamburguesa doble con doble queso...

Sam:...ensalada...sin queso...

Mientras tanto, en la parte trasera de Nasty Burguer, Dan se encontraba planeando su...plan malvado?

Dan: muajaja (risa diabólica marca Dan Phantom...derechos reservados) y ahora... (se convierte en Danny) demos marcha a la 1° fase de mi plan de...(saca el libreto) (a la autora) cuantas fases se supone que son?

Jess: ni me lo preguntes que yo no lo se...

Dan: como no vas a saberlo?? se supone que tu escribiste esto!!

Jess: tu lee el guion ok?

Dan: pero el guion no dice nada...

Jess: (le quita el guion a Dan)...improvisa...(desaparece)

Dan:...chale, en que me metí ahora?...Bueno (avienta el guion y lo destruye con un rayo de plasma)

Jess: (aparece de nuevo) hey!! que carajo??

Dan: tú dijiste que improvisara...

Jess: (enojada) pero...ese pinche guion me costo de MI dinero!! (desaparece...de nuevo)

Dan: perdón...uhmm...bueno, (en tono malvado) ahora daré marcha a la primera fase de mi plan de...muchas fases...

Bueno... creo que eso fue, por mas que me duela admitirlo, algo patético, pero bueno, Dan espero pacientemente, transformado en Danny (osea, en su 'yo' adolescente) a que el verdadero se fuera al baño, y cuando lo hizo, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban los Rasmus y los amigos de Danny, pero se topo con Valerie.

Dan: (imitando el tono de voz de Danny) hey Valerie!!

Valerie: que quieres ahora Fenton?

Dan: ehmm...me preguntaba si me podías regalar unos sobres de la salsa secreta...

Valerie: si seras tarado a veces... sabes bien que es gratis, agarra las que quieras...

Dan: ah...jeje si, casi se me olvida ese detalle... (agarra un chingo...y cuando digo un chingo me refiero a...UN CHINGO de paquetitos de la salsa secreta) chaito... (sale corriendo del lugar)

Valerie: hmm...soy yo o es que Danny esta raro hoy... bueno, de eso me encargare despues... (sale del lugar)

Poco despues, el verdadero Danny salio del baño y-

Danny: (a la autora) me perdí de algo?

Jess: ehmm...nup

Danny: ok...pásame el guion que se me olvido que seguía...

Jess: ehmm...acerca del guion...

Danny: aha...?

Jess: pues...es una historia graciosa

Danny: que paso?

Jess: ehmm...Dan lo destruyo...jeje...je?

Danny: ah...QUE??

Jess: neh, ni que fuera tan grave...

Danny: (perdiendo la calma) tan grave? TAN GRAVE?? sabes lo que eso significa??

Jess: ehmm...que tendras que improvisar?...

Danny: si!! osea...(histérico) no hay guion!! como se supone que seguiremos la historia...SIN GUION??

Jess: chale, porque no te puedes tomar las cosas con mas calma...como Dan...

Danny: COMO QUIERES QUE ME LO TOME CON CALMA?? ese pinche psicópata hora puede hacer lo que quiera!! que tal si trata de matarme??

Jess: ps...de eso se trata no?

Danny: (cae en la depre)...porque no mejor me matas de una vez...

Jess: 2 razones: 1: porque eso le quitaría suspenso al fic y 2: porque tus fans me matarían... ahora deja de quejarte e improvisa algo ok?? (desaparece)

Danny: pe-pero si no hay historia... ayy chale (se regresa a su mesa)

Sam: (a Danny) porque la cara larga?

Danny: ehmm...nomas porque si...

Aki: bueno, voy a ver que le hecho a mi hamburguesa... (se va a la barra)

Lauri: tráeme catsup de pasada...(tic nervioso) MUCHA CATSUP!!

Tucker: (le grita a Aki) prueba la salsa secreta!! esta deliciosa!!

Sam: si, y tan mortal...

Eero: mortal? porque lo dices?

Sam: pues... según los empleados dicen que esa salsa es demasiado inestable y que si aumenta demasiado su temperatura causaría una gran explosión...

Eero: ...ouch

Lauri: (aun con el tic) y de que se supone que esta hecha esa salsa para que sea asi??

Danny: nadie lo sabe, digo, por algo es salsa secreta no?

Aki: (regresa con muchos sobres de catsup)

Lauri: (tic nervioso) catsup!! (le quita todos los sobres a Aki)

Eero: y la salsa secreta?

Aki: se acabaron, al parecer a alguien le gusto demasiado (señala a Danny)

Danny: hey! yo no he agarrado nada de eso...ni siquiera me gusta esa chingadera...

Aki: no te hagas, uno de los empleados dice que agarraste todos los paquetes y saliste corriendo de aquí...

Danny: pero si fui al baño!!

Pauli: (de broma) jaja entonces no sera que tienes un gemelo malvado que se robo los paquetes??

Danny: no...almenos no que yo sepa...

Sam: (reaccionando) momento!! (a Tucker y Danny) vengan... (los jala y se van cerca de los baños)

Tucker: y ahora porque la prisa??

Sam: que no lo entienden??

Danny: que cosa? que talvez tenga un gemelo del que no sepa?

Sam: no!! que no ven?? ...el tipo parecido a Danny... que se llevo los sobres y que salio corriendo??

Danny/Tucker: ...gemelo malvado?

Sam: ((tenían que ser hombres me cae...))...no tarados, que esto no se les hace un poco familiar??

Tucker: ...ehmm...y lo que quieres decir es...?

Danny: es que mi gemelo quiere copiar la formula de la salsa secreta!!

Tucker: como Plankton!!

Danny: si, y quiere dejar en bancarrota a Nasty Burguer y-

Sam: (perdiendo la paciencia) –no!! par de pendejos!!

Y...todo mundo se les quedo viendo con cara de ''va a ver problemas''...

Tucker: (susurrándole a Danny) esta ya se enojo...

Danny: chale, mejor corremos...

Sam: (agarra de las ropas a Danny y Tucker) ni piensen que se van a ir...(a los mirones) PODRIAN DEJAR DE VERNOS??

gente: (desvían las miradas)

Sam: (ya tranquila) asi esta mejor... (a Danny y Tucker) ahora a lo que me refiero, es que, si no mal recuerdo...asi fue como Dan trato de matarnos la ultima vez recuerdan? calentando la salsa secreta y haciendo explotar el lugar!!

Danny: (pensativo) hmm... ahora la pregunta del millón es... que carajos piensa hacer Dan ahora con tanta salsa??

Tucker: hmm... que tal si ahora su plan malvado es hacer una hamburguesa gigante que nadie se la pueda comer y que-

Danny: Tuck! esto es enserio!!

Tucker: por eso!!

Sam: (a Danny) lo perdimos...

Danny: si ya me di cuenta...

Lauri: (se le acerca) hey porque las caras? parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma!! jajajaja entendieron? un fantasma!!

Danny: jaja...muy gracioso...

Lauri: ok, creo que ya se porque estan asi... es por ese tal Dan del que tanto hablan no?

Sam: exacto...

Lauri: feh, no creo que sea tan malo...

Tucker: no lo conoces...

Danny: y creeme, no te gustaría conocerlo...

Lauri: bueno, si tu lo dices, digo tu eres el experto en fantasmas no?

Danny: si tu lo dices...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: muahaha!! y con esto termina el chapi de hoy!!

Dan: (agitando el thermo con Danny aun adentro) ...jejeje

Danny: (desde adentro) waaahh!! mareo!!! no buenooo!!

Jess: (a Dan) jeje ok creo que Danny ya tuvo suficiente castigo por hoy...

Dan: ooouu... bueno (libera a Danny)

Danny: (mareado) acabo de descubrir... que soy claustrofobico... ...

Jess: (ignorando a Danny) ok, creo que ya es hora de mi parte favorita de todo esto...claro, aparte de la historia... osea loe reviews, (a Dan) pasame la hoja...

Dan: ehmm... que hoja?

Jess: la hoja de los reviews

Dan: ah...esa hoja... jeje

Jess: la tienes o no??

Danny: conociendolo lo mas seguro es que ya la haya volado ¬.¬...

Jess: (le avienta una piedra a Danny)

Danny: (le cae la piedra en la cabeza) ouch! (sobandola) por que haces eso??

Jess: porque tuve un dia muy duro y me tenia que desquitar con alguien... pero bueno, (a Dan) ya la encontraste??

Dan: ehmm... sip (saca de sus bolsillos una hoja de papel a medio quemar y muy arrugada)

Jess: (le quita la hoja a Dan) chale... lo bueno es que aun esta completa...

**blackmoonfairy**: Hola, de nuevo jajajajaja, de nuevo me muero de la risa con tu capitulo, Sam pariente de Marilin Manson jejejeje, si se dan cierto aire no? jejejeje, cuidate mucho y actualiza pronto Bye.

Jess: jaja pues si, como que si le da aire no? jaja que bueno saber que no estoy alucinando con eso...

Danny: (a Jess) de que hablas?? Sam no se parece a Marilyn Manson!!

Dan: (discretamente a Jess ) a este ya lo cego el amor no crees??

Jess: ((chale, lo que pueden llegar a cambiar algunas personas en 10 años)) tu callate que estoy enojada contigo, pero bueno el sig review!!

**LaBrujaSay-Say: **SUGOI!  
espero k dan phantom aparezca frente a danny pronto!  
sayonara!  
me divierte tu fanfic!

Jess: jeje oie Dan creo que ya tienes una fan...

Dan: si, eso espero...

Jess: bueno, regresando al review...no se que significa sugoi...peor me imagino qeu es algo bueno digo, considerando que aun no hay ninguna amenaza de muerte... excepto por las de Danny ¬.¬

Danny: (mirandola feo) ...

Jess: pero bueno, no te preocupes jeje ya pronto habra mas accion entre Dan y Danny... (se les queda viendo a los 2)

Dan: (a Danny) no me gusta como nos esta viendo...

Danny: (asustado) espero que no planee nada yaoi...

Jess: hmm...yaoi!! buena idea jeje (saca una libretita y anota: 'Recordatorio: hacer una escena yaoi entre Dan y Danny'')... bueno, regresando a los reviews...momento, ya no hay mas reviews??

Danny: (sarcastico) tu publico te adora Jess...

Jess: (le quita el thermo a Dan y vuelve a meter a Danny) quieres que lo agite??

Dan: sii!!

Jess: (agita el thermo y se escuchan los gemidos de Danny desde adentro) ahora, querido publico...o manda reviews o les juro por Lauri que seguire torturando a Danny!!

Dan: tonses ya no estas enojada por destruir el guion?

Jess: tu callate y traeme un vaso de coca-cola ¬.¬...


	6. Ataque Sorpresa

Jess: Moi Moi gente!! (moi significa 'hola' en finlandés oks??) aquí les vengo a atormentar con otro chapter, que creo que ha sido el mas largo que haya escrito hasta ahora o.o... ahora... alguna pregunta?

Dan: (alza la mano como niño de primaria) salgo yo?

Jess:... seep... alguna otra pregunta?

Danny: (también alza la mano) Dan va a intentar matarme??

Jess: creo que si... algo mas??

Dan: puedo desplumar a Lauri??

Jess: NOO!! tu no le tocas ninguna pluma a Lau ok??

Dan: ...

Jess: ok... ahora a nuestra historia... pero antes, tengo que anunciar algo... neh, mejor que eso espere hasta el final (sorry... la hueva me domina) jeje

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6: Ataque sorpresa

Poco rato despues, todos terminaron de comer, Aki se habia ofrecido a pagar la cuenta, pero Sam se les adelanto. Despues se fueron a pasear al parque, todo marchaba bien hasta que...

¿?: SOY EL FANTASMA DE LAS CAJAS!!

Pauli: (asustado) WAH! FANTASMA!! (se va a esconder detrás de un árbol)

Aki: ... oks, eso es raro... (reacciona) momento...fantasma? WAH!! FANTASMA!! (jala a Lauri y se esconden junto con Pauli)

Eero: un fantasma?? eso...es imposible! los fantasmas no existen... o si?

Sam: (tranquilamente) bienvenido a Amity Park...

Danny: ((deben de estar bromeando))...oigan yo uh...tengo que ir al baño!! (sale corriendo)

Eero: (a Sam y Tucker) y ustedes que acaso no se van a esconder??

Sam: uhmm... (tono (MUY) fingido) ah si, uhh!! fantasma!! (agarra a Tucker y se van)

Eero: neh, bola de miedosos... (al Fantasma de las Cajas) hey tu! si tu el Tarado de las Cajas!!

Danny se apresuro a buscar un baño...el problema era que todos estaban ocupados, asi que no le quedo de otra mas que...

Danny: (a la autora) déjame adivinar... improviso?

Jess: (aparece) mientras que consigo un nuevo guion...si

Danny: desde cuando haces eso?

Jess: que cosa?

Danny: aparecerte asi nomas!!

Jess: ah...eso jeje digamos que es una de mis habilidades como Autora Todopoderosa

Danny: bueno, hazme un favor y desaparece antes de que nos vean!

Jess: neh, no eres divertido sabes?

Danny: creeme que tu tampoco eres la persona mas simpática que haya conocido...

Jess: (dándole el avión) si, lo que digas... solo deja que continúe con esto ok?

Danny: ehmm ...ok...

Jess: perfecto! si cooperaras asi mas seguido nos evitaríamos estos problemas sabes? (desaparece)

Danny: ok... ((eso fue bizarro))

Bueno, dejando aparte esa pequeña interrupción, Danny como no tenia un baño a la mano se trepo a un árbol, el mas frondoso y alto que se pudiera, despues de asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, se transformo en Danny Phantom y fue volando hacia donde estaba el ''ataque'', el problema era que... no habia problema!!..

Eero: (con el Fantasma de las Cajas) enserio, eso de atacar con cajas es un poco...como llamarlo? patético!

FC (sorry, la hueva me domina...): pe-pero si yo soy-

Eero: ya se, ya se... (imitándolo) el Fantasma de las Cajas!!

FC: exacto!! momento... eso fue una burla??

Eero: (sarcástico) porque habría yo, un simple mortal, burlarme acaso del Oh Grandioso y Temible Fantasma de las Cajas??

FC: (no sarcástico) no lo se...

Danny: (llegando en su forma de fantasma)...que demo-?

Eero: (al FC) enserio amigo, necesitas conseguirte una vida... o en tu caso: una post-vida!

FC: (entre ofendido y triste) eres malo sabes?? (a Danny) que esperas para meterme en ese uh... contenedor cilíndrico??

Danny: ehmm... (saca el Termo Fenton y mete al FC ahí) eso fue raro...

Eero: (ve a Danny) uh? yo te he visto antes...

Danny: que? yo... no, creo que debió de ser por el cartel...

Eero: no, bueno aparte, me pareces familiar...

Danny: (nervioso) ah? no, ehmm eso no lo creo Eero...

Eero: ok... perdón jeje es que luego me confun-momento...como sabes mi nombre?

Danny: ah?? yo... uh... ((inventa algo, inventa algo!!)) es que yo... uh... (saca una libreta de la nada) me das un autógrafo?

Eero: ehmm si, claro... (le firma el papel a Danny)...espera! aun no me has respondido!!

Danny: si, bueno, yo...es que soy...un fan?

Lauri: (sale de su escondite junto con Aki, Pauli, Sam y Tucker) wow...eso estuvo chido...

Danny: que cosa?

Pauli: (agarrando confianza)... la forma en la que metiste a ese fantasma dentro de ese... uh... termo?

Danny: jeje... yo solo cumplía como mi deber como el héroe de este lugar...jeje

Aki: wow... entonces... tú eres Danny Phantom??

Danny: ehmm...seep jeje

Aki: (saca una libretita de la nada) me das tu autógrafo??

Danny: (le firma la libretita)

Aki: oficialmente...soy tu fan (ojos brillosos)

Danny: jeje ehmm...si, bueno ya me tengo que ir...bye! (se va volando)

Eero: ...eso fue raro

Aki: (ilusionado) OMG!! osea Danny Phantom me acaba de dar un autógrafo!!

Lauri: (a Aki) ...sabes que suenas como una groupie verdad?

Aki: lo se pero... pero es Danny Phantom...OSEA DANNY PHANTOM!!

Tucker: ehmm-

Sam: vamos a buscar a Danny!!

Danny: (llegando en su forma humana) no creo que eso sea necesario...

Pauli: wow, no sabes de lo que te perdiste...

Aki: (aun ilusionado) si!! vino un fantasma todo raro de las cajas y- y luego llego Danny Phantom!! y me dio un autógrafo!!

Danny: (asustado dando pasos hacia atrás lentamente) ehmm...si, interesante...

Sam: (susurrándole a Danny) jeje ya tienes fan

Eero: (a Danny) momento... y tu donde estabas mientras, eh?

Danny: (nerviosos) yo? ehh-estaba en el... baño?

Aki: (a Eero) ay ya deja de interrogar al pobre... vas a dejarlo traumado sabes??

Eero: es que se me hace raro que este niño haya desaparecido y que poco despues haya aparecido Phantom...

Lauri: ((shit mejor cambio de tema antes de que lo descubran)) eh oigan... que hora es?

Tucker: (checa su PDA) son las 5:45

TR: ...SHIT!

Sam: que pasa?

Eero: se supone que debíamos de estar en el escenario desde hace 15 minutos!!

Danny: y eso es por...?

Aki: es que ibamos a estar en un festival...

Tucker: y a que hora se supone que deben de tocar?

Lauri: debemos de estar listos para salir a las 6!!

Pauli: chale, no vamos a llegar a tiempo...

Danny: (pensativo) hmm...eso se puede arreglar...

Tucker: (discretamente a Danny) no estarás pensando en-

Danny: (mirada ingeniosa) no, se me ocurre una mejor idea Tuck...

Sam: tengo el presentimiento de que esto no me va a gustar...

Danny: (a TR) hey alguno de ustedes sabe conducir?

Eero: conducir??

Danny: si, es que necesitamos que alguien conduzca la camioneta de mis padres si quieren llegar a tiempo...

Eero: (tic nervioso)...YO CONDUZCO!!

Aki/Lauri/Pauli: NOO!!

Eero: (ofendido) hey!!

Tucker: que acaso conduce tan mal?

Lauri: ni te imaginas...

(Flashback)

(Solo se ve una camioneta en medio del bosque incendiándose, Lauri apagando sus pumas, Pauli su afro y Aki con la nariz rota...)

(Fin del Flashback)

Danny/Tucker/Sam: ...

Danny: no puede ser tan malo...

Lauri: no digas que no te advertí...

Minutos despues, solo se ve una camioneta gigante descarriada a toda velocidad llegando hacia un parque (otro parque cerca del hotel) y casi atropellando a todos...

Otros Minutos despues, en el backstage...

Tucker: (desde el baño vomitando) mala...idea!!

Lauri: no digan que no se los dije...

Eero: (como si nada) bueno, almenos llegamos a tiempo...

Danny: casi nos matas!!

Sam: nunca pense que llegaría el dia que conociera a alguien que manejara peor que el papa de Danny...

Eero: pero llegamos y eso es lo que importa...

Tucker: (saliendo del baño...medio verde?) ... shit! (se vuelve a meter al baño)

Sam: bueno...y a que hora se supone que tocan?

Pauli: despues del siguiente acto...

Lauri: de quien?

Aki: (viendo el plan del show) uhmm...una tal Ember McLane...

Danny/Sam/Tucker: EMBER??

Lauri: la conocen?

Danny: seep, la conocemos... y creo que-

El sentido fantasma de Danny se activo, dejando salir un vapor azulado de la boca de Danny, justo entonces fue cuando Ember paso al lado de ellos, haciendo como si nada, se subió al escenario y toco su canción. Extrañamente, esta vez no habia truco alguno, ni un hechizo, ni los fans hipnotizados... nada, excepto los típicos aplausos y gritos de los fans de verdad, y Ember, casi tan rapido como apareció, desapareció, dejando a Lauri y Co. boquiabiertos.

Pauli: ...que fue eso?

Aki: ni idea... pero esa Ember esta bien buena...

Tucker: ...amen!

Sam: ((tenían que ser hombres...)) uhmm... (a TR) que acaso no les toca ya salir?

Lauri: cierto, (a la banda) vamos de una vez... ya saben que hacer!!

Al momento de que la banda salio, el publico estallo entre gritos y aplausos, fue entonces que la música empezo, con un ritmo ya bastante conocido para los fans, aquella canción que los habia puesto en el mapa, esa canción era In The Shadows...

_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer_

_  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected_

_  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

Lauri: esta parte se la saben…CANTEN CON NOSOTROS!!

_I've been watching_

_  
I've been waiting_

_  
In the shadows for my time_

_  
I've been searching_

_  
I've been living_

_  
For tomorrows all my life _

OH- OH… OH-OH…

_In The Shadows…_

La banda estaba dándolo todo en el escenario, como siempre entregándose hacia su publico, y el publico, agradeciendo con toda su energía, gritando, saltando, cantando junto con los chicos y en algunos casos, lanzándoles ropa internos. Al pareces todo iba bien... bueno, almenos hasta que...

Lauri: …_Lately_

_I been walking_

_walking in circles_

_watching_

_waiting for something_

_  
Feel me _

_touch me _

_heal me_

_come take me higher_

Se escucho de pronto una explosión, automáticamente se detuvo la música.

Lauri: ...WTF??

El cielo se volvio gris debido al humo que venia desde lejos... desde el hotel Hilton, para ser exactos, el mismo hotel donde se hospedaban The Rasmus. Danny sabía que eso no era una buena señal, que algo malo en verdad estaba a punto de suceder, asi que les dijo a Sam y Tucker que lo cubrieran mientras se transformaba en fantasma.

La gente empezo a correr por sus vidas, al ver que un fantasma se acercaba. Este fantasma era, al parecer de una edad cercana a la de los Rasmus, de la misma estatura (...bueno tal vez un poco mas alto que el enano de Lauri), tenia la piel de un tono azulado (o... algo asi), sus ojos eran rojos y su pelo era de un extraño fuego azul; vestido con un traje (expandex?) blanco con negro, guantes y botas igual negro.

Todos se habian ido a esconder, todos excepto Lauri, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a ese fantasma... habia algo en el que se le hacia familia, pero no sabia que era eso... hasta que lo vio, en su pecho, un pequeño símbolo, una ''D'' de color blanca, similar a la que tenia Danny en su forma fantasma, entonces Lauri recordó lo que le habia contado Danny de una versión ''futura'' y malvada de el...

Lauri: D-Dan? ((oh shit))

Dan: jajaja el pequeño niño pájaro acaba de averiguar quien soy... bravo

Lauri: ...

Dan: porque la cara? parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma... no, espera si estas viendo uno ahora, verdad??

Lauri: que... que quieres de mi?

Dan: yo? nada, solo quiero divertirme un rato (agarra a Lauri de su playera y lo levanta)... jugar un poco (lo lanza hacia donde estaba la batería)

Lauri estaba a punto de estrellarse con la batería, sabia que eso iba a dolerle hasta las plumas, asi que cerro sus ojos para no ver, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y nada pasaba asi que volvio a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse viendo hacia abajo y notar que estaba siendo suspendido en el aire y despues fue depositado en el suelo tranquilamente, Lauri volteo para ver que paso y vio a Dan, quien estaba apuntando hacia Lauri que estaba aun muy asustado como para poder moverse; la mano de Dan (con la que apuntaba a Lauri) empezo a brillar verde, preparándose para un tiro mortal.

Dan: (con una sonrisa diabólica) despídete pajarito...

Dan lanzo el rayo hacia Lauri y todo se volvio en cámara lenta, Lauri se intento cubrir con lo primero que vio a la mano (osea la guitarra de Pauli), pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla, apareció un campo de fuerza enfrente del emplumado, desviando el ataque de Dan, Lauri escucho entonces la voz de cierto chico hibrido...

Danny: (a Lauri) corre...

Lauri: pero... que hay de ti??

Danny: tu solo corre, yo estaré bien...

Lauri: seguro?

Danny: TU SOLO VETE!!

Lauri: ... (se va corriendo)

Dan: (a Danny) tenias que venir a arruinar mi diversión verdad?

Danny: si para ti diversión significa ''venir y tratar de hacer de vida mas dificil de lo que ya es''... entonces si, (le lanza un rayo a Dan) vengo a tratar de arruinarla

Dan: (detiene el ataque de Danny) crees que tu vida es dificil?? trata de vivir encerrado en uno de esos termos sin nada mejor que hacer además de escuchar a Clockwork quejarse sobre lo molesto que soy!! (le devuelve el ataque a Danny) ahora... eso SI es dificil!! digo, necesito salir sabes?? ya hasta me acabo de dar cuenta que soy claustrophobico!!

Danny: (logra esquivar el ataque) pues no te acostumbres tanto a estar afuera porque me asegurare de que regreses al termo y de que de ahí no salgas!!

Dan: eso es lo que tú crees...

Entonces, Dan tomo aire preparado para lanzar su ataque mas poderoso, su lamento fantasmal. Danny trato de lanzarle un ataque de hielo pero fue demasiado tarde, el ataque de Dan le habia dado directamente, lanzándolo hacia una pared y haciendo que Danny cayera inconciente perdiendo su forma fantasma.

Dan: hmm... (a Danny que estaba inconciente) que decepción, esperaba de ti una pelea mejor que esta... pero bueno, jeje creo que eso prueba quien de los dos es mejor y quien merece mas estar encerrado en un termo... que caraj-? (es golpeado por una cosa verde)

Maddie: (armada con una ecto-bazooka llegando junto con Jack) deja a nuestro bebe en paz!!

Jack: ya la oiste, tu malvada criatura de ectoplasma!! (a Maddie) gracias por anotar eso...

Maddie: no quería que te equivocaras en tu grito de guerra

Jack: (sonrojado) y aun asi te casaste conmigo... (a Dan) ahora deja a nuestro hijo en paz o te destruiremos molécula por molécula!!

Dan: quien me detendrá? ustedes?? jajajajajaja (y muchos "jajas" despues) jaja enserio, no creo que ustedes jaja puedan hacer algo... aparte de hacerme reír claro jajajaja... bueno, mejor me voy antes de que jaja ustedes me maten de risa (desaparece)

Jack y Maddie, inmediatamente soltaron sus armas y corrieron hacia donde se encontraba su hijo. Al parecer Danny aun seguía inconsciente y estaba muy mal herido por el golpe directo asi que lo llevaron a la camioneta, lo dejaron ahí recostado y todos se fueron (para "darle su espacio")... todos excepto Sam, quien estaba al pie del asiento junto a Danny.

Sam: (a Danny) Danny... se que me puedes escuchar, por favor... no te vallas, resiste... quédate conmigo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: muahahaha!!! y con eso termina otro capitulo gente!!

Danny: (a Jess)...me dejaste inconciente?? me caes mal...

Dan: (a Danny) corrección, YO te deje inconciente...

Danny: culpa de la autora y su "improvisa"!!

Jess: jeje tienes que admitir que eso estuvo bueno...

Danny: no!! eso no estuvo nada bien!!

Dan: aguafiestas ¬.¬...

Danny: asesino ¬.¬...

Jess: ya no empiezen ok?

Danny: pero si el empezo!!

Dan: (tono inocente) yo? ay Jess sabes bien que yo no le haría daño a nadie...

Jess: ¬.¬... eso díselo a quien te crea

Danny: jaja huy Dan!! ya ni la autora te cree!!

Jess: bueno ya callense ustedes dos!!

Dan: (a Jess) bueno... y que era ese anuncio TAN importante que ibas a decir??

Jess: eso... va despues de los reviews!! asi que ahora... (tono heroico) a los Reviews!!

**blackmoonfairy: **hola, wi, que bueno que continuaste, esta vez me reia mas que la anterior, me duele el estomago, gracias por contestar mi review, ojala puedas continuar prontisimo, quiero saber que pasara con los chicos the Rasmus y con Danny y Samm ., a claro y Tucker, cuidate mucho, Bye

Jess: pues... como querias que uplodeara lo mas pronto posible... aquí lo tienes!! espero que lo disfrutes jeje y si te gusta la pareja de DxS no te preocupes porque pronto habra mas de esto jeje...

Danny: (sonrojado) que?? no!! Jess no me hagas esto porfavor!!

Dan: y tu de que te quejas si bien que eso quieres xD

Danny: (aun mas rojo) no es cierto!!

Dan: (sarcástico) si, aja... lo que digas...

**LaBrujaSay-Say: **konnichiwa!  
estuvo sugoi el capitulo!!  
sugoi genial, increible, fantastico(y ese tipo de cosas en japones)  
si soy fan de Dan Phantom y Danny Phanton/Fenton(no me olvido de el).  
sigue con el fic, y trata de no darle tu proximo libreto(espero que hagas otro, porque estos dos improvisando...destruirian amity park y a the rasmus) a Dan Phantom, o lo destruiria de nuevo...  
bueno, sigue escribiendo que aqui tienes una adicta a tu fic.  
sayonara! (gomen ne por hacer muy largo el review)(que aparezca dan frente a danny pronto...)matta ne!

Jess: Konnichiwa Bruja-san (te puedo decir asi verdad?)

Dan: (a Jess) y tu desde cuando sabes japones??

Jess: una amiga me esta enseñando... y a cambio yo le enseño lo poco de finlandés que se n.n

Danny: y a quien demonios le interesa saber finlandés??

Jess: a mi, a mi amiga... y a otras fans de The Rasmus jeje... pero bueno, regresando al review... que bueno que te pareció sugoi el chapi anterior... y que bueno que ya se que es sugoi o.o. Pero bueno, otra mas que es fan de Dan

Dan: YUPI!! haré mi club de fans n.n

Danny: también es fan mia!!

Dan: si, pero tu no cuentas ¬.¬...

Jess: (a Dan y Danny) me dejan continuar??

Dan/Danny: seee...

Jess: ok n.n... veamos (sigue leyendo la hojita) neh dejemos que sigan improvisando jeje es divertido... aunque no me gusto que intentara matar a Lintu asi que...

Dan: (sonríe maléficamente) jejeje...

Jess: eso si... yo misma me encargare que no pase nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir

Danny: porque no mejor haces otro guion??

Jess: dos razones: 1) no me arriesgo a que lo vuelvan a destruir... ninguno de ustedes dos!! y 2)... la hueva me domina lol...

Dan: ...huevona!!

Jess: (ignora a Dan) pero bueno, Bruja-san, seguiré escribiendo de eso no te preocupes...

Danny: y con eso terminan los reviews n.n

Jess: exacto!!

Dan: (a Jess) no se te olvida algo?

Jess: ah cierto!! tengo un pequeño mensaje/aviso/algo asi... **ya estoy escribiendo mi siguiente fanfic, sera un crossover de Danny Phantom con... Shaman King y sera la primera parte de mi trilogía "The Phantom Chronicles" pero no se preocupen, eso no significa que valla a dejar este abandonado n.n asi que... espérenlo pronto oks?? se llamara "Fantasmas y Shamanes" **

Danny: (sarcástico) valla, te mataste pensando en el titulo verdad?

Jess: no soy buena en eso... asi que si alguien tiene algun mejor titulo que ese por favor mándenme un msg a mi mail oks?? se los agradecería mucho!!

Danny: y... eso es todo?

Jess: creo que si...

Danny: segura que no se te olvida nada?

Jess: uhmm... ah cierto (mete a Dan en el thermo y lo empieza a agitar) ESTO TE PASA POR METERTE CON LAURI!!

Danny: jeje la venganza es dulce...


	7. Danny al descubierto!

Jess: muahahaha!! aquí ya otro episodio muahahaha!!!

Dan: debes de seguir practricando tu risa malvada sabes??

Jess: tu callate que tienes suerte de estar afuera del termo...

Dan: ...

Jess: asi esta mejor...

Danny: no me haras sufrir en este epi verdad??

Jess: que clase de autora seria yo si no lo hiciera??? ahora... AL CAPITULO!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7: Danny...Al descubierto!!

Danny se encontraba ahora recostado en la cama de su cuarto aun inconciente por la pelea que tuvo hace más de dos horas atrás. Sam no se habia separado de Danny ni por un momento, mientras que Tucker se encontraba jugueteando con su PDA, Jack estaba en el laboratorio buscando una forma de atrapar a Dan, Maddie estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena y los Rasmus en la sala platicando sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Aki: eso... fue traumante

Pauli: ven?? les dije que venir aquí era una mala idea, pero me escucharon?? no!! ustedes nunca me escuchan!!

Lauri: creo que Pauli tiene razon... tal vez no fue muy buena idea que hayamos venido aquí despues de todo...

Eero: (meditando)...

Aki: si pero bien que tu querías venir aquí no??

Lauri: si, pero yo que iba a saber que este lugar estaba plagado de fantasmas??

Pauli: pero si eso mismo dijo Eero!!

Aki: y aun asi seguiste chingando con tu "vamos a un lugar tranquilo, no se preocupen"!!

Lauri: pero no fue mi culpa, digo quien carajos iba a saber que una versión futura, alterna y malvada de Danny Phantom nos iba a atacar??!!

Pauli: hmm... en eso tienes razon...

Eero: ... momento... Lauri, que es lo que acabas de decir??

Lauri: ehmm... nada

Aki: pero si acabas de decir algo...

Pauli: algo acerca de una versión futura, alterna y malvada de Phantom...

Lauri: ehmm... si, bueno es que... es que eso me imagine, es que se parecían un poco y pues bueno yo...

Aki: hay algo que no nos has dicho, verdad Lintu?

Lauri: (nervioso) yo?? no!! porque habría yo de ocultarles algo??

Pauli: Lauri...

Lauri: QUE???

Eero: tienes algo que explicarnos...

Lauri: NO ESTOY OCULTANDO NADA!!! (sube las escaleras)

Aki: chale, y a este que le pico?

Pauli: ha de estar aun shokiado por lo que paso...

Eero: no, no es por eso...

Pauli: como lo sabes?

Eero: es que... Lauri nos esta ocultando algo...

Aki: cierto, el normalmente no se comporta asi...

Eero: y yo se precisamente que cosa es...

Pauli: que es entonces?

Eero: (saca su celular y lo pone en videos) véanlo ustedes mismos...

Lauri entro a la habitación de Danny, quien aun estaba inconciente y en compañía de Sam y Jazz.

Lauri: como sigue?

Sam: ...

Jazz: aun inconcien- Lauri Ylönen??

Lauri: y tu eres...?

Jazz: soy Jazz... hermana de Danny

Lauri: ah, ok...

Sam: (triste) yo... voy por un vaso de agua (sale del cuarto)

Jazz: (a Lauri) y... que haces aquí?

Lauri: pues... digamos paso algo y... ((que estoy diciendo?? debo inventar algo!)) y yo quede en medio de una pelea entre fantasmas y tu hermano me empujo quitándome del camino pero...

Jazz: eres malo mintiendo, sabias eso?

Lauri: que? yo no-

Jazz: como lo se? si estoy estudiado psicología!! ahora... dime en verdad que fue lo que sucedió ok??

Lauri: ya te dije lo que paso! Danny me salvo de un fantasma psicópata que quería freírme vivo ok??

Jazz: ...

Sam: (regresando con el vaso de agua) Lauri sabe del secreto de Danny...

Jazz: que??

Lauri: (a Sam) momento...

Jazz/Lauri: (señalándose mutuamente) EL/ELLA SABE??

Sam: (a Lauri) recuerda que Danny te lo dijo...

Lauri: ah si?

Sam: see

(Flashback)

Danny: y bueno...el que ves en el cartel pues...

Lauri: también eres tú...

Danny: si, jeje nomas que eso si nadie lo sabe

Sam: excepto nosotros

Danny: y mi hermana

(Fin del Flashback)

Lauri: ah... cierto jeje perdón, tengo mala memoria...

Jazz: ya nos dimos cuenta...

Lauri: bueno... la cosa es que Danny me salvo de ese maldito psicópata, y por eso quedo inconciente... todo por mi culpa...

Jazz: no fue tu culpa...

Lauri: si lo fue... si tan solo me hubiese ido a esconder con los demás, tal vez entonces Danny no hubiera tenido que ir a salvar mi pobre trasero y nada de esto hubiese pasado...

Sam: no fue tu culpa... fue culpa de ese bastardo de Dan...

Jazz: cierto, el es el que debe de pagar caro por lo que hizo, no tu, Lauri...

Lauri: pero-

Jazz: nada de "peros"... además, conociendo a Danny aun asi el hubiera ido a pelear contra Dan, antes de que alguien saliera herido...

Sam: o muerto...

Jazz: exacto...

Despues de eso hubo un incomodo silencio... hasta que se escucho de pronto un "hmm" del lado de Danny, todos los presentes voltearon y vieron a Danny, quien ya habia abierto los ojos y seguía acostado en su cama.

Sam: Danny!! (abraza a Danny)...pense que te perderia y- (se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y diciendo) ehmm... (suelta a Danny, roja a mas no poder)

Danny: (incorporándose débilmente) que fue lo que paso? ouch... mi cabeza... siento como si me hubieran golpeado con un camión... o como si me hubiera estrellado contra de una batería...

Jazz: ehmm, Danny...

Danny: ...momento!! (recuerda lo que paso) que- que fue lo que sucedió??

Sam: veamos... te noquearon, llegaron tus papas y amenazaron a Dan quien luego se empezo a reír como loco durante media hora y despues se fue... te trajimos hasta aquí y no nos hemos ido...

Danny: ah... ok... momento!!

Sam: ahora que?

Danny: mis papas estan aquí??

Lauri: abajo, pero si...

Danny: ...fuck

Jazz: ese "fuck" fue por...?

Danny: Clockwork!!

Lauri: Clock-quien?

Jazz: (ignorando a Lauri) ah... no te preocupes por el, dijo algo como "todo esta pasando como se supone que debe de pasar" o algo asi y se fue poco antes de que te trajeran...

Lauri: (a Jazz) gracias por pelarme, eh??

Danny: (a Lauri) luego te explico...

Lauri: ok...

Jazz: bueno, (a Danny) lo mejor sera que les avisemos a mama y papa que ya despertaste... (se va)

Lauri: bueno... (a Danny) yo nomas vine a ver como seguías y a... ps a decirte que te debo la vida... literalmente asi que... mejor los dejo a ustedes dos solos (se va)

Sam: ehmm... bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya yo también asi que-

Danny: Sam, espera...

Sam: eh?

Danny: es que... ehmm yo... escuche lo que dijiste

Sam: ah? lo que dije?? (sonrojada) yo... no dije nada jeje que te hace pensar que dije algo?? yo no dije nada!!!

Danny: Sam...

Sam: ehmm (trata de irse pero Danny la agarra de un brazo)

Danny: espera, regrese...

Sam: (aun mas roja) Danny yo...

Danny: shh... sabes bien que si le sucede algo malo a alguien seria mi culpa... en especial si algo malo te pasara a ti... no me lo perdonaría nunca...

Sam: entonces...

Danny: shh... espera a que termine... Sam, lo que quiero decir con esto es que... te prometo que no dejare que te pase nada... quiero que sepas que conmigo siempre estarás a salvo y que...que yo...

Sam: (se le empieza a acercar lentamente a Danny)

Ambos empezaron a acercar cada vez mas y mas... sus labios estaban ya a punto de encontrarse, hasta que...

Jazz: (llegando) oigan, ya es hora de cen- (ve a Danny y a Sam) ...

Danny: (se separa rápidamente de Sam) Jazz!! ehmm (sonrojado) esto no es lo que piensas...

Jazz: aja, y que se supone que es esto entonces??

Sam: eh... es que Danny estaba... uh, viendo si tenía algo raro en mi cara...

Jazz: si claro, como si alguien se fuese a creer eso...

Sam: es la verdad!!

Jazz: si lo que digan... bueno, nomas les aviso que ya es hora de cenar... aunque creo que ustedes ya empezaron asi que mejor voy y le digo a mama que no tienen hambre...

Danny/Sam: ya vamos!!

Minutos despues, todos estaban ya reunidos en la mesa, listos para comer. Los Rasmus (exceptuando a Lauri) estaban viendo raro a Danny, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sam, quien comía su ensalada mientras Tucker se estaba atascando de carne. Lauri, Jack y Maddie estaban comiendo tranquilamente su comida, y Jazz leía un libro de psicología mientras comía. Una hora despues, ya todos habian terminado, Tucker se habia regresado a su casa y los demás continuaron con lo que cada quien estaba haciendo antes de comer...

(en la habitación/cuarto/como quieran llamarlo de Danny...)

Sam: y bien, Danny? que era lo que me ibas a terminar de decir?

Danny: pues... lo que quería decirte era que- QUE CARAJO??

Justo cuando Danny le iba a decir lo que sea que le iba a decir a Sam, la puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo, de nuevo a Danny en su momento "romántico".

Pauli: (en la puerta junto con el resto de la banda) ALTO AHÍ PHANTOM!!

Danny: de que hablan??

Aki: no te hagas, sabemos que eres en realidad Danny Phantom!!

Danny: momento... (a Lauri) LES DIJISTE??

Lauri: no!! yo no tuve nada que ver con eso!!

Danny: y porque habría de creerte??

Eero: porque el no nos dijo nada... (saca su celular) te vi transformándote...

Danny/Sam: QUE??

Eero: es enserio (le enseña a Danny un video en el que sale transformándose en Phantom) las pruebas no mienten...

Danny/Sam/Lauri: ... fuck

Jess: Muahahaha!!! y con eso termina otro gran capitulo mio!!!

Danny: no me dejaste decirle a Sam... te odio ¬.¬...

Jess: yo también te quiero Danny n.nU...

Dan: y yo no sali??

Jess: (a Dan) tu cállate...

Dan: no me digas que aun sigues enojada??

Jess: (sarcastica) yo?? no! digo, intentaste matar a Lauri!! porque habria de estar enojada contigo???

Dan: ok, ok ya te entendí, no es necesaria la agresión sabes??

Danny: mira quien habla de agresión...

Jess: cierto, el burro hablando de orejas!!!

Dan: ush!! pasemos mejor a los reviews... (saca la hojita)

**blackmoonfairy: **Hola, esto cada vez se pone mas bueno, pobre Danny no merece tanto sufrimiento, bueno tal vez un poco, pero ese no es el punto,Dan debe ser castigado y por favor, por favor quiero mas DxS adoro esa pareja son tan lindos ., Cuiadte mucho, Eneria chica, se que puedes crear otro guion si sacudes un poco esa pereza n.n, Bye.

Dan: que?? castigado?? genial, otra mas que me odia solo por intentar entretenerme ¬.¬...

Jess: totalmente de acuerdo contigo blackmoon... Dan debe de sufrir por lo que hizo...

Danny: (lee el review) momento... DxS?? noo!!! digo, es que... uh... (se pone rojo) Jess... no me haras sufrir asi verdad??

Jess: Tengo que desquitarme con alguien... aparte de Dan, asi que si Danny aun habra mas de ti y Sam... además... los fans lo piden!!

Dan: ...pero porque tengo que ser castigado???

Jess: 3 razones simples... 1) porque eres sexy...

Dan: mi bendición me ha traicionado u.u...

Jess: 2) porque eres malvado... y eso esta mal!!

Danny: exacto!!

Dan: chale, osea destruyo a la humanidad en una línea alternativa de tiempo y me lo restriegan en la cara como si fuese algo malo...

Jess: y 3)... porque como dije antes, nadie... y repito NADIE se mete con THE RASMUS!!

Dan: como sea... siguiente review!!

**LaBrujaSay-Say: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!ahora si que me mori de risa...mis padres me escucharon carcajeandome y ahora ya me creen mas lo ca de lo que creian antes...bueno...gracias por responder a mi review! y si, me puedes llamar bruja-san, o como quieras! por cierto, dile a dan que no toque de nuevo a los de the rasmus o que yo misma lo destruire molecula por molecula y que dejare de ser su fan.ESPERO QUE SAM Y DANNY SI QUEDEN, eh...bueno, estuvo SUGOI! este cap.(aunque danny quedo inconsciente)espero y sigas actualizando! y ahora, un mensaje para dan y danny:estoy en la produccion de un fic sobre estos dos(no es yaoi ni nada de eso)no puedo dar mas detalles, pero cuando lo suba,les aviso...sigue asi!  
sayonara! matta ne! ja ne!

Dan: destruirme molécula por molécula?? que clase de fan eres???

Jess: (a Dan) te advertí que no te metieras con los Rasmus... me hiciste caso?? NO!! nadie me hace caso!!

Dan: pero- pero-

Jess: pero nada!! ... regresando al review... no te preocupes bruja-san te aseguro que Sam y Danny si quedaran...

Danny: NOOOO!!!

Jess: te dije que era a petición del publico...

Danny: ...matenme ya...

Dan: (apunta un rayo a Danny) con mucho gusto...

Jess: ni lo pienses Dan...

Dan: porque no??

Jess: porque el héroe de la historia no debe de morir... Aun

Danny: momento... a que te refieres co eso de "aun"??

Jess: yo? (tono inocente) naaada... pero bueno, en cuanto al review-

Dan: espera... un proyecto conmigo y Danny??

Danny: y no yaoi...

Dan: yo le entro... mientras me paguen bien claro esta...

Danny: y porque estas en este si no te pagan??

Dan: porque... digamos que esta tipa (señala a Jess)...

Danny: esta tipa...?

Dan: olvidalo...

Danny: que cosa??

Jess: es que el quiere decir que esta en deuda conmigo jeje

Danny: y eso es porque...?

Jess: porque el Sr. Fantasma.Psicopata.Sin.Sentimientos no pudo salir de un simple termo y que necesito la ayudita de cierta chica mitad fantasma mitad vampiro para salir...

Dan: (avergonzado) tenias que decirlo verdad??

Jess: creeme que si... pero bueno, esto ya se hizo demasiado largo asi que hay que dejarlo asi ok?

Danny: momento... eres mitad fantasma??

Jess: y mitad vampiro ¬.¬...

Danny: y porque nunca lo dijiste??

Jess: porque nunca preguntaste... asi que ya dejemos eso atrás y hasta el próximo capitulo!!!

Moikka!!


	8. Pequeño accidente

Jess: moi moi a todos!! perdonen el atraso de 2 semanas...

Danny: bloqueo mental?

Jess: exacto!!

Dan: (sarcástico) como es que no me esperaba eso?

Jess: tu callate... ahora al fic!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: Recapitulando!!

Eero: porque el no nos dijo nada... (saca su celular) te vi transformándote...

Danny/Sam: QUE??

Eero: es enserio (le enseña a Danny un video en el que sale transformándose en Phantom) las pruebas no mienten...

Danny/Sam/Lauri: ... fuck

Jess: Fin de la recapitulación... ahora a nuestra historia!!

Capitulo 8: Pequeño accidente

Eero: bueno, el caso es que... nos debes una explicación...

Pauli: cierto... digo, si estas vivo... como puedes ser un fantasma?...digo, si en verdad estas vivo...

Danny: estoy vivo!!... eso creo...

Pauli: entonces como es que eres un fantasma??

Danny: pues... verán todo empezo hace mas o menos un año atrás, mis padres estaban construyendo un portal hacia la Zona Fantasma y-

Aki: (levanta la mano como niño de primaria)

Danny: que cosa?

Aki: ehmm... que es eso de la Zona Fantasma?

Danny: es una dimensión alterna a la nuestra donde habitan los fantasmas... pero bueno, a lo que decía; mis papas estaban haciendo el portal, cuando lo terminaron no les funciono, asi que decidí ver que habia pasado. Pero por accidente lo active, y no se bien que fue lo que me paso, pero que mi ADN tuvo un pequeño cambio, luego desperté, tenia el pelo blanco y mi mirada cambio... luego vi que atravesaba muros y podia volar...

Lauri: (escribiendo en una libreta negra) en resumen... eras más singular que los demás

Sam: exacto!!

Danny: (a Lauri) por cierto... que tanto escribes en esa libreta eh?

Lauri: ehmm... cosas

Danny: que... cosas??

Lauri: keti...

Danny: keti?

Lauri: que te importa!!

Danny: ...

Eero: bueno... hay aun otra que quisiera que nos explicaras...

Danny: que cosa?

Aki: pues... hace rato escuchamos a Lauri decir algo de una versión malvada y futura o... algo asi de ti...

Pauli: bueno, me imagino que Lauri se refería con eso al fantasma que nos ataco hace unas horas atrás no?

Sam: asi es...

Aki: pero... quien era ese?

Sam: ese... ese era Dan

Eero: y Dan es...?

Danny: Dan es... uh... el es... ps podria decirse que soy yo... o algo asi...

Eero: a ver, explícate que no se te entiende ni madres... como esta eso de que Dan es tu o que pedo??

Danny: pues, verán... esto va a tardar un rato pero bueeee... todo empezo cuando...

Ok, para no hacerles el choro completo y no tener que llenar toda la hoja... Danny empezo a contarles a Lauri y Co. todo acerca de Dan, de cómo fue que Danny se convirtió en el, destruyo media humanidad y blah, blah, blah... tratando de no dejar los detalles aparte.

Pero bueno, varias horas (y párrafos inútiles) despues...

Sam: y eso es todo lo que paso...

Eero: a ver si entendí...(a Danny) entonces tu, en un futuro alterno, te conviertes en el fantasma mas poderoso... y psicópata que haya existido, pero que lograste evitar asi que ya no te convertirás en el...

Lauri: pero como Danny encerró a Dan en un termo, logro que Dan ya no fuera parte del futuro de Danny... y lo aparto del curso del tiempo...

Pauli: hasta ahora, que logro escapar del termo que estaba en la guarida de Clockwork, que es el fantasma del tiempo... no?

Danny: exacto!!

Aki: chale... me duele el cerebro!!!

Eero: (despues de un largo suspiro) bueno... creo que, oficialmente esta es la cosa mas rara que nos haya pasado en una gira...

Aki: (adolorido) y eso que apenas y estamos empezando...

Pauli: ...estamos fritos!!

Aki: vamos a morir!!!

Eero: (sarcástico) que ánimos me dan ustedes dos...

Pauli: deberíamos de cancelar e irnos de aquí!!

Lauri: que?? (le avienta la libretita a Pauli) no!! de aquí no nos vamos!!

Aki: porque no??

Eero: porque... cierto, Lauri porque no nos vamos?

Lauri: simplemente porque tenemos un compromiso con nuestros fans!!

Aki: (a Pauli) genial... este ya va a empezar con sus discursos...

Pauli: mátenme de una vez...

Lauri: (inspirado y con los ojos brillosos)... y mientras tengamos ese compromiso como banda hacia nuestros fans, nosotros, como banda, debemos cumplir con ellos agradeciendo el apoyo que nos han dado...

Sam: ehmm... creo que voy a hablarles a mis papas para decirles que me quedare a dormir aquí...

Danny: ...voy contigo (se sale del cuarto junto con Sam)

En la sala...

Sam: (despues de hablar con sus padres) bueno... parece que no me dejaron quedarme a dormir...asi que lo mejor sera que me valla de una vez...

Danny: ok... no quieres que te acompañe? ya es muy tarde, y con Dan suelto por ahí no me quiero imaginar...

Sam: estaré bien, no te preocupes...

Danny: aun asi... te acompaño

Sam: bueno, entonces vamos...

De regreso en la habitación de Danny...

Pauli: seguros que podemos confiar en Danny?

Eero: pues, le salvo la vida a Lauri... además de que otra opción tenemos?

Aki: pero... la verdad yo tengo mis dudas...

Lauri: ay, que tan malo puede ser??

Pauli: recuerdas a los leones??

(Flashback)

En alguna parte de África...

Lauri: vamos, Pauli acércateles... que tan malo puede ser?

Pauli: pero porque yo tengo que ir??

Eero: no te va a pasar nada... mientras no te acerques a su carne no hay problema...

Aki: hmm...

Pauli: bueno... (se baja del Jeep) nomas porque el monito ese... esta muy mono!!

(Poco despues se ve a Pauli vendado de pies a cabeza y cubierto de rasguños)

(Fin del Flashback)

Lauri: ... tienes que admitir que fue divertido...

Pauli: si, divertido para ti que tu no fuiste a quien lo atacaron!!

Lauri: vamos... almenos a ti no te ataco un fantasma asesino!!

Pauli: si, pero pequeño detalle...TU NO SALISTE HERIDO!!!

Lauri: y eso que?? pude haber muerto sabias eso??

Pauli: yo también!!

Aki: ya los dos no se peleen!!

Pauli: pero el zopilote empezo!!

Lauri: no es cierto!! tu empezaste!!

Eero: ya los 2!!!

Aki: bueno... ahora la pregunta del millón... que haremos ahora??

Eero: los que estén a favor de seguir con el show que levanten la mano!!

Aki/Lauri/Eero: (levantan la mano)

Lauri: y ahora los que estén en contra...

Pauli: (levanta la mano)...

Aki: ok... eso lo decide todo...

Lauri: bueno... (nota que hay un termo en la mesa de noche) hey.. no era ese el termo donde Danny encerró al wey ese de las cajas??

Eero: si, porque lo preguntas??

Lauri: pues... creo que lo mejor sera que bajemos al laboratorio es y lo dejemos ahí no?

Pauli: no se si sea buena idea...

Lauri: no seas pesimista!! vamos!!

Mientras tanto, Danny se acompañando a Sam en la puerta de la casa de la gótica...

Danny: bueno, Sam...

Sam: creo que... nos vemos mañana... no?

Danny: si... pero antes de que entres a tu casa... yo quiero decirte que... pues que...

Sam: si, Danny?

Danny: pues... Sam, te conozco desde que éramos niños y desde siempre hemos sido amigos...

Sam: si... los mejores no?

Danny: si... y he estado pensándolo y... quiero que (sonrojado)... quiero que seamos mas que eso...

Sam: ...

Danny: Sam... quieres… quieres ser mi novia?

Sam: ...Danny yo...

Danny: piénsalo ok? (le besa la mejilla a Sam y se va)

Sam: o//o...

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de la casa de Danny...

Eero: y bien... que piensas hacer ahora Lintu??

Lauri: pues... dejamos el termo aquí y ya...

Aki: esperen... no es ese el portal que dijo Danny?

Aki señalo una como que cueva hecha de metal, el Portal Fenton, el cual estaba desactivado.

Eero: pues... me imagino que si...

Lauri: y si dejamos al Fracasado de las Cajas en la Zona Fantasma?

Pauli: no es buena idea... además... no sabes como activar ese portal...

Lauri: bueno, vale la pena intentar no? ahora... (se mete al portal) donde se prendera? (mira un boton ahí) ah...

Pauli: Lauri... yo que tu no lo presiono...

Lauri: porque no?? puede ser interesante

Eero: Pauli tiene razon Lintu... no lo hagas!!

Lauri: BANZAAIIII!!!

Lauri presiono el botón y... que creen? no paso nada.

Lauri: uh? (presiona el botón muchas veces) porque no sirve?

Aki: hmm... no sera porque no esta conectado? (agarra el cable)

Eero/Pauli: AKI NOO!!!!

Aki: BANZAAIIII!!! (conecta el cable en el enchufe)

BBBBBZZZZZTTTTTT!!!!

Hubo entonces un gran destello en el portal en el que Lauri quedo atrapado y solo se escucharon sus gritos... justo entonces llego Danny...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: y-

Dan: déjame adivinar... "y asi termina otro capi" verdad??

Jess: ehmm... seep n.nU...

Dan: eres tan predecible ¬.¬…

Jess: oukayy... (a Danny) y a este que le pico?

Danny: creo que aun no quiere admitir lo que siente-

Dan: que parte de "yo no tengo sentimientos" no entienden??? ¬.¬X...

Jess: ahh... ya entendí...jejeje ¬//¬...

Dan: podemos pasar a los reviews?? me estoy hartando de esto ¬.¬...

Jess: pues se supone que tu eres el encargado de eso!!

Dan: hmm... cierto n.nU

Danny: eres demasiado bipolar, sabias?

Dan: tu cállate ¬.¬... (saca la hoja de los reviews) o.O...

Jess: y ahora que?

Dan: 6 reviews!!

Danny/Jess: que??

Dan: see!! 6 reviews!!

Danny: eso no me lo esperaba o.o

Jess: lol... me suben la autoestima...

Dan/Danny: tienes autoestima??

Jess: ¬.¬...

Dan: bueno... lo que sea...

**blackmoonfairy:** Hola, wow, genial eres vampiro y fantasma que cool, bueno regresando al punto, me encanto este capitulo, fue mas romantico que los anteriores . espero que en siguiente capitulo Danny si le diga a Sam lo que siente, y que los Rasmus no salgan despavoridos despues de haberse enterado de su secreto,bueno cuidate mucho por favor, y ya no maltrates a Danny que no se lo merece, desquita tu ira con Dan, jejejeje no es cierto, mejor cuenta hasta 10, Bye

Jess: bueno... pues aquí ya tienes la dosis DxS de la semana jaja y pues... buena idea de ahora en adelante me desquitare con Dan xD

Dan: mejor cuenta hasta 10 n.nU...

Jess: neh... mucho esfuerzo xD

**Kataraphantom: **jajajaja...  
me encanto todo el capítulo (incluyendo contestar reviews) continualo  
no lo dejes asi  
una pregunta..quienes son therasmus..no me mates..peron no los conozco!  
danny tqm!  
PD:DAN!! NO MATES A DANNY! SOY TU FAN...PERO NO LO MATES!  
OTRA PREGUNTA QUE ES YAOI?  
ALGUIEN QUE ME CONTESTE!

Jess: que quienes son the rasmus??

Dan: ay...no otra vez...

Danny: que cosa?

Dan: la ultima vez que alguien le pregunto a Jess que quienes eran The Rasmus... ella se le avento un choro mareador de mas de 2 horas!!

Jess: The Rasmus son... en mi opinión, la mejor banda de Finlandia... y del mundo!! Lauri el el vocalista mas sexy de todos, su peinado es el mas creativo que hay-

Dan: usar plumas en la cabeza no es nada original ¬.¬...

Jess: (le lanza una piedra a Dan)

Dan: (le cae la piedra) OUCH!! para que fue eso??

Jess: por idiota... ahora a lo que decia, Aki es el bataco, Eero se encarga del bajo y Pauli es el mejor guitarro que una banda pueda tener!! y pues... bajate las canciones, neto tan super chidas, las mejores son las de In The Shadows, Liquid (esa canción me mata, ta hermosa!!), Lucifer's Angel y la de Funeral Song... y ahí dejo la explicación porque no quiero aventarme una hoja entera diciendo la historia de la banda... pero bueno, siguiendo don las dudas el yaoi es... uhmm... como lo explico? bueno creo que es hora que haga una de mis grandiosas demostraciones...

Danny: oh... no...

Jess: ok, Dan, Danny!! bésense!!

Dan: ehmm… no gracias

Danny: neh, mejor que Dan te bese a ti…

Dan: ehmm... tampoco eso o//o...

Danny: (a Dan) se que quieres...

Dan: mejor les explico que es el yaoi... el yaoi es un genero en el que la pareja principal son 2 hombres... en resumen: GAYS!!

Jess: no es justo... quería ver la demostracion T.T

Danny: o.O...siguiente review!!

**LaBrujaSay-Say: **VOY A MATAR A JAZZ!-el momento culminante y ella interrumpe?!qué le pica?!-ahora mismo contrato un francotirador!-y the rasmus...por que ellos? por que interrumpieron?-ahh...la escena mas kawaii interrumpida!-ohh...no salio Dan, yo queria que saliera!...pero bueno, me encanto el cap! hasta me cai del asiento al estilo anime cada vez que interrmpian a danny en sus escenas "romanticas"...algun dia se lo dira? espéro que si...y que dan aparezca en el proximo cap! sayonara! matta ne!

Dan: creeme, yo también quería salir Y.Y... pero bueno... quieres matar a Jazz?? yo te ayudo n.n

Danny: (a Dan) ni en tus sueños ¬.¬

Jess: bueno, pues ya como dije antes... aquí esta la escena DxS que todos estaban esperando!!

Danny: lo malo es que Sam me dijo que no T.T...

Dan: corrección,...Sam aun no te dice nada, eso no significa un "no"...

Danny: a que te refieres con eso??

Jess: Dan!! se supone que no debes de decir nada!! (le lanza otra roca)

Dan: (se hace intangible y esquiva la roca) jaja no me diste xP

Jess: ¬.¬...

Dan: pero bueno... la buena noticia es que... salgo en el prox capi n.n... asi que ya no lloren por mi!!

Jess: ni quien quiera...

Danny: (a Jess) tu lo quie-res...

Jess: (mirada asesina a Danny)

Danny: ya me callo ..U...

**2304Tuca:** Jajajaja!  
K bn Fic... me haces reir en cada capitulo!!   
Alabaciones XD  
Se! DxS!  
Peticion de Fans! XD  
Dark Danny...¿Xq eres tan cruel?!  
Jajaja! eso es lo k me utta de ti DD  
Xau.Z

o.o DD siempre tan Sexy!! XD

Jess: uuuhhh... tengo alabaciones? o.o apoco y tan buena soy en esto? xD

Danny: odiocuando la gente te da alas T.T...y luego te las corta con navajas oxidadas...

Jess: hey! eso de las navajas oxidadas tiene derechos de autora!!

Dan: (ignorando a Jess y Danny) otra fan? wiii!! n.n... algun dia conseguiré suficientes fans para hacer mi ejercito y dominar el mundo

Jess: (a Dan) estas loco...

Dan: y tu también estas loca!

Danny: (a Dan) pero por ti!

Dan: (golpea a Danny) tu cállate... el punto es que la gente piensa que soy sexy n.n

Jess: ...buen punto o.o

Danny: esas personas necesitan lentes o.oU...

Jess: (hablando con una escoba) no es cierto!!

Danny: ven lo que digo?

**makaDP: **Hola!! acabo de encontrar tu fic y quiero felicitarte, por dos cosas: 1) el fic esta excelente y muy gracioso. 2)impones tu autoridad como autora, hablando de tu autoridad espero q las torturas sean equitativas XD...aqui un mensaje para Dan y Danny, para Dan: sabes... me caes super pero... haces pesimo de secretario o ayudante como quieras llamarlo ... para Danny: a quien quieres engañar? sabes q te gusta Sam se nota a miles de km de distancia el color rojo de tu cara cuando hablas de ella, asiq no te agas...y por ultimo... Jess! te ruego q actualices pronto!! ... bueno sin mas nada q decir Bye!!...

Jess: bueno, antes que nada, gracias por las felicitaciones, y segundo... jeje es facil imponer autoridad de autora cuando tienes a un fantasma asesino de un futuro alterno en deuda contigo xD... y no te preocupes, las torturas de ahora en adelante seran lo mas equitativas posible ok?

Dan: seee... ya se que soy mal ayudante, digo ni que me estuviera esforzando ¬.¬... y ni crean que lo haré!!

Jess: ¬.¬...

Dan: si!! me oiste, no me esfuerzo en esto ¬.¬...

Danny: uuyy Jess... ya se te rebelo este...

Jess: creeme que no le conviene

Dan: tu no me dices lo que me conviene y lo que no!!

Jess: quieres ver que si?

Dan: ehm...

Danny: (leyendo el review) (se pone rojo) yo no me pongo rojo cuando hablo con Sam!!

Dan: ah no? entonces porque estas rojo ahorita eh??

Danny: tu callate que también te pones asi de rojo con Jess!!

Dan: (sonrojado) mentira!!

Jess: ok... esperenme tantito... (se aleja a mas de 1 Km)...

Dan: (aun rojo) y esta ahora que hace?

Jess: (acaba de regresar) ok... se les nota a ustedes dos a mas de 1 Km!!... que lindo n//n...

Dan: eh... siguiente review!!

**Kozumy Disgrace: **wow que buen fin, me he matado de la risa, todo es tan increíble y yo soy súper fan de The Rasmus así que dile a Dan que si le vuelve a tocar una pluma a mi Lauri yo misma lo meto en el termo ¿okay?  
ah y ya no interrumpas el momento romántico... casi me caigo de la silla xq Danny no pudo decirle la vdd a Sam... eso fue tan triste...  
actualiza pronto por favor  
dile a Danny que es muy lindo!

Jess: ok... nunca espere encontrar mas fans de TR aquí o.o... buee... esta chido que haya gente que los apoye xD

Dan: lo que me faltaba... otra fanatica que me amenaza ¬.¬U...

Jess: eso te pasa por meterte con el chico mas sexy del mundo!!

Dan: pense que para ti yo era el mas sexy lol...

Jess: dije chico, no fantasma!!

Danny: y yo que?

Jess: tu también eres lindo n.n

Dan: ahora que lo pienso... (a Jess) creo que vas a tener una turba furiosa de fans afuera de tu casa despues de este capi... digo acabas de freír al emplumado...

Jess: o.O... cierto... uh... culpen a Aki!!

Danny: tu eres la responsable...

Jess: mentira!!

Dan: es verdad... te van a cazar y cuando te atrapen te freirán en el sol como todo vil vampiro... y yo seré libre xD...

Jess: o.O... ehmm... (se va a esconder de la turba furiosa) si preguntan no estoy ok??

Danny: jaja como quieras... (a Dan) no se supone que la vallas a defender? digo despues de todo tu-

Dan: ca-lla-te!! ahora... como la loca no esta yo quedo a cargo jeje...

Danny: esto ya no me gusto o.o... bueno, de parte de la autora que al parecer se nos acaba de perder les digo que... sigan leyendo y dejen reviews!! ah y que no la maten porque sino habra problemas con el idiota que tengo al lado!!

Dan: hey!!


	9. Lauri Phantom?

Dan: hola a todos... ahora, como la autora se encuentra en su gran escondite, que por cierto es el baño de su casa...

Jess: (desde su escondite) MENTIRA!!!

Dan: (ignorando a Jess) yo estoy a cargo de la historia n.n

Danny: momento!! quien te puso a cargo??

Dan: yo lo hice... algun problema??

Danny: si!! creeme que si lo hay!!

Dan: bueno pues fijate que no me importa ¬.¬... asi que a nuestra historia n.n

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: (desde su escondite) Recapitulando!!! ((esto ya me gusto xD))

Eero/Pauli: AKI NOO!!!!

Aki: BANZAAIIII!!! (conecta el cable en el enchufe)

BBBBBZZZZZTTTTTT!!!!

Hubo entonces un gran destello en el portal en el que Lauri quedo atrapado y solo se escucharon sus gritos... justo entonces llego Danny...

Jess: fin de la recap!! ahora a lo bueno!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 9: Lauri...Phantom?

Lauri vio su vida pasar enfrente de sus ojos; cuando habia empezado con la banda, cuando su hermana le dijo que cantara, cuando los atacaron a botellazos en el Reading Festival en el 2004, los fans, las groupies, los conciertos en lugares como México y Japón... recordando cada momento mientras sentía un dolor intenso, tanto asi que créanme que aunque lo intentara no se podria describir.

El chico emplumado quedo inconciente. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Danny y la banda viéndolo con cara de "WTF?". Lauri se levanto, sintiéndose aun adolorido... pero algo en el habia cambiado, ya que también sentía su cuerpo frio... demasiado frio, sabia que algo andaba mal.

Lauri: (adolorido) oouuuhhh...

Pauli: La-lauri...

Lauri: que? tengo algo en la cara?

Danny: mírate en el espejo...

Lauri: eh?

Danny: solo hazlo!!

Lauri se acerco al espejo más cercano, y lo que vio lo sorprendió. La persona que veia en el reflejo no era el... o almenos eso pensó. Tenia el pelo blanco, al igual que sus plumas, sus ojos verdes cristalinos se tornaron de un azul tan claro como el hielo y su ropa de negra se volvio azul con negro, llevando unos guantes blancos y botas de blanco perlado.

Lauri: ...estoy... muerto?

Danny: podria decirse... pero no, no lo estas

Lauri: entonces...WTF?

Eero: me imagino que te paso lo mismo que a Danny y que te volviste mitad fantasma...

Lauri: O.O... NOOOOOOO!!!!

Danny: no te preocupes... no esta tan mal

Lauri: no es eso lo que me preocupa...

Aki: entonces que?

Lauri: lo que me preocupa es que... es que Gerard va a pensar que le copie el look!!!

Danny: Gerard?

Pauli: Gerard Way...

Danny: el de MCR? que tiene que ver el con todo esto?

Eero: digamos que Lauri y Gerard no son los mejores amigos...

Danny: y de donde se conocen o que?

Aki: de una fiesta de navidad que hizo Pauli hace tiempo... u.uU..

Danny: ah... oukaaayyy...

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Nueva Jersey...

Gerard: (se levanta de la cama sudando) waaaaaahhhh!!!

Mickey: (adormilado) y ahora que te paso?

Gerard: tuve un sueño raro o.o...

Mickey: raro como?

Gerard: soñé que un emplumado me copiaba el look del pelo...

Mickey: ...oukaaayyy... eso es raro

Gerard: abrázame Mickey... tengo mello o.oU

Mickey: solo fue un sueño, vete a dormir

Gerard: ok (cae dormido)

Mickey: u.uU...

Ok...regresando a Amity Park...

Eero: bueno, ahora tenemos un problema... (a Danny) en cuanto tu papa vea a Lauri va a... como era?

Danny: "destruirlo molécula por molécula"?

Eero: eso mismo!!

Danny: eso no es problema... digo, Lauri ahora es mitad fantasma, al igual que yo

Lauri: lo que significa que... puedo regresar a la normalidad?

Danny: exacto!

Aki: y... como le va a hacer o que??

Danny: eso es simple... (a Lauri) tienes frio no?

Lauri: si, mucho...

Danny: ok, eso es normal... ahora solo tienes que concentrarte, trata de calentar tu cuerpo...

Lauri: ah?

Danny: ... esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense -.-U

Eero: a ver... déjame intentar (a Lauri) ok, Lintu... cierra tus ojos...

Lauri: (cierra sus ojos) aha...?

Eero: ahora concéntrate... trata de sentir tu energía calentando tu cuerpo...

Lauri se concentro lo mas que pudo, el frio comenzó a desvanecerse y dos aros negros aparecieron en la cintura de Lauri y recorrieron su cuerpo, dejando a la vista a Lauri en su forma humana.

Aki: eso... es raro

Lauri: eso crees??

Pauli: ok... ahora que?

Danny: como que "ahora que?"?

Pauli: ps ahora que haremos con Lauri Phantom?

Lauri: "Lauri Phantom"??

Aki: WTF?

Pauli: jeje se me acaba de ocurrir eso

Lauri: ese es el peor apodo que haya escuchado...

Danny: almenos es mejor que "Inviso-Bill"

TR: ah?

Danny: larga historia... pero por ahora (a Aki, Eero y Pauli) ustedes váyanse a dormir (a Lauri) tu vienes conmigo

Lauri: a donde o que?

Danny: tienes que aprender a controlar tus poderes... digo, no se si esto valla a ser temporal contigo o como te afecte pero... por si acaso.

Aki: momento... y porque nosotros nos tenemos que ir a dormir? digo, como que ya estamos grandecitos como para andar-

Danny: (ojos brillando verde) a dormir!

Aki: ... ya me voy (se va)

Eero: hmm... cierto, lo mejor sera que nos vallamos, de todos modos, mañana tenemos que estar desde temprano para ensayar... (se va junto con Pauli)

Danny: ok, ahora-

Lauri: (hundiéndose en el suelo) ehmm...

Danny: (jala a Lauri) eso es normal al inicio... ahora empecemos con lo básico

Lauri: y eso es...?

Danny: conviértete en fantasma

Lauri: ah? y como hago eso??

Danny: igual que como regresas a tu forma humana, solo que en lugar de concentrarte en el calor hazlo en el frio (se transforma)...no debe de ser tan dificil, digo hasta donde yo se en Finlandia hace frio no?

Lauri: ps... si, algo... pero buee...

Lauri volvio a concentrarse, ahora sintiendo ese frio interior y volvieron a aparecer los aros negros, revelando su forma fantasmal.

Danny: nada mal... veras que con el tiempo no vas a tener que pensarle mucho y se te hara natural

Lauri: hmm... nomas espero que esto no sea permanente...

Danny: hmm... desgraciadamente creo que asi sera...

Lauri: shit...

Danny: pero bueno, ahora con lo nuestro... intenta volar

Lauri: ah? volar?

Danny: si... tu solo trata de sentirte ligero (da un salto y se queda flotando)

Lauri: ok...

A los primeros intentos, Lauri habia logrado mantenerse en el aire por unos segundos, hasta que se cayo y se dio en la cara. Tras unos intentos mas, Lauri logro dominar la levitación, el volar y la intangibilidad.

Danny: ...tango que admitir que no esta nada mal...

Lauri: (volando por todo el laboratorio) wiiii!!!

Danny: bueno, ahora vamos a probar algo un poco más dificil...

Lauri: (descendiendo) que cosa?

Danny: lanzar rayos de ecto-plasma...

Lauri: ecto-que??

Danny: ecto-plasma

Lauri: y eso que es?

Danny: eso es... uh... como te lo explico? es como... es el equivalente de la sangre para los fantasmas, lo cual nos da las habilidades que tenemos...

Lauri: ...

Danny: bueno, la cosa es que vamos a intentar hacer unos cuantos ataques con esto ok?

Lauri: uh... ok... supongo

Danny: bueno, para esto lo que tienes que hacer es concentrar tu energía...

Lauri: chale... ya suenas como Eero cuando habla de sus cosas del Yoga

Danny: ...

Lauri: pero bueno... ok, concentrarme... (le empieza a brillar la mano de un tono como que morado) ah? porque me brilla la mano?

Danny: porque lo estas haciendo bien

Lauri: enserio?

Danny: si, ahora lo unico que tienes que hacer es apuntar a un blanco y liberar esa energía!

Lauri: bueno...

El chico finlandés apunto hacia un blanco que habia en el techo, pero al disparar se le descontrolo el ataque t termino quemándole parte del pelo a Danny.

Danny: creo que tendremos que practicar en eso...

Mientras tanto, Sam se encontraba en su habitación, no podia dormir las palabras de Danny retumbaban en su cabeza, sabia que ella quería decirle a Danny lo que sentía, quería que fueran "mas que amigos", quería estar siempre con el. Y sabia que era lo que le iba a decir mañana a Danny, sabia perfectamente que su respuesta seria un "si".

Poco despues, Sam habia bajado a la cocina por un vaso de agua, al entrar a su cuarto, se cambio sus pijamas y se acostó en su cama. Estaba a punto de caer en el sueño hasta que escucho una voz...

¿?: hola Sam...

Sam abrió sus ojos, en su cuarto solo habia oscuridad, no podia ver nada... nada excepto un par de ojos rojos viéndola, la chica gótica prendió la luz y vio la figura de Dan al pie de su cama.

Sam: (asustada) que carajo???

Dan: tanto tiempo sin verme y asi saludas?

Sam: que- que quieres?

Dan: que quiero? nada, solo vengo a visitar a una vieja amiga (sonríe maliciosamente)

Sam: lárgate de aquí!!

Dan: ok, me iré... pero tu vienes conmigo!

Sam: QUE?? ESO NUNCA!!

Sam se paro rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió hacia su puerta, pero cayo antes de alcanzarla, sus pies habian quedado atados con una cuerda de plasma, de la cual Dan la estaba arrastrando hacia el.

Dan: entonces si no viene por las buenas te traeré por las malas...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan: y asi termina otro gran capitulo n.n

Danny: ¬.¬... secuestraste a Sam!!

Dan: si... y?

Danny: chale... necesitamos a la autora x.x

Dan: no es cierto!! no la necesitamos!!

Danny: claro que si, sino capaz y terminas matándome!!

Dan: ps de eso se trata no?

Danny: no!!

Jess: (desde su escondite) Dan no mates a Danny!!

Dan: porque no??

Jess: porque yo lo digo!!

Danny: ehmm... Jess creo que mejor ya sales de ahí...

Jess: esta aun la turba furiosa?

Dan: (se asoma por una ventana y ve a una turba enardecida afuera) ehmm... no, ya estas a salvo n.n

Jess: (sale de su escondite) ok... ahora a los reviews!!

**Kozumy Disgrace: **yo sólo quiero que nada le pase a mi Lintu (es tan lindo) y que bueno que Danny ya le dijo a Sam que si pueden ser algo más (aw) sigue por favor  
ah y dile a Danny que es el chico-fantasma más sexy que hay en el mundo

Jess: no te preocupes Lintu salio vivo-

Dan: medio vivo mas bien... (se asoma por la ventana a la turba) ya pueden matarla!!

Jess: (le lanza una roca a Dan) ¬.¬... bueno, como sea (a Danny) Kozumy dice que eres el chico-fantasma mas sexy que hay en el mundo...

Danny: wii!! si me quieren n///n

Dan: si... pero no tanto como a mi!!

Danny: ¬.¬...

**maka-DP:** me gusto mucho este cap!! ... mejor escondete de la turba q si no nos quedamos sin fic... aa si y te podrian lastimar... q es lo de menos... XD (6) ... y tengo una queja... porq queda Dan a cargo si el fue el q destruyo a la humanidad en un futuro de una dimension alterna? ¬¬... y sin mencionar q destruyo el libreto XD... bueno cuidate de la turba y Danny eres lo maximo!

Jess: (sarcástica) me alegra que te preocupes por mi ¬.¬... pero bueno, yo no puse a cargo a Dan!!

Danny: cierto!! el se puso a cargo... el mismo!!

Dan: destruyes a la humanidad en un futuro alterno y te lo recuerdan como si fuera algo malo ¬.¬U... ni que fuera la gran cosa

Danny: pero si eso esta mal!!

Jess: y esta peor destruir el guion!!

Dan: neh... (a Jess) si quieres me puedo encargar de la turba furiosa yo mismo

Jess: enserio??

Dan: claro, de todas formas, tengo ganas de hacer una masacre masiva desde hace rato u.u...

Jess: hmm... ok, te dejo que mates a la turba...

Danny: QUE??

Jess: hey, el que sea la autora no significa que deba de ser la niña buena del cuento!!

Danny: enserio... deja de juntarte tanto con Dan!!

Jess: (ignorando a Danny) pero bueno... regresando a los reviews!!

**Kataraphantom: **jeje  
no es posible que esta historia sea tan buena!!  
como demonios se te ocurren tantas cosas?...yo cuando intento hacer uno se me bloquea la mente!si,lose muy triste..u.u  
bueno..ah! gracias x la información de...  
1° yaoi...aunque hubiera sido divertido ver(en micaso imaginar) a danny besandose con dan...um...eso podía darte una idea!  
2°the rasmus...en este momento voy a ponerme a escuchar sus canciones...  
jaja..xq demonios siempre hago los reviews largos? sorry x eso..  
sayonara mattadane!

Jess: que de donde saco mis ideas?

Danny: las drogas, hija mia... las drogas u.uU

Jess: hey!! no es cierto!!

Dan: entonces explica de donde sacas tantas fumaderas??

Jess: simplemente de 3 cosas básicas 1)TV, 2) Fanfics y 3) Coca-Cola... mucha Coca-Cola...

Dan: adicta ¬.¬U...

Jess: bueno en cuanto a la info, me alegra saber que cumpli mi pequeña parte a la sociedad xD... ahora... (a Danny y Dan) BESENSE!!!

Dan/Danny: NO!!

Jess: el publico lo pide!!

Danny: odio el fancervice...

Jess: me vale madres!! solo haganlo!!

Danny: hmm... y si esperamos despues de los reviews?

Dan: y si mejor no lo hacemos?

Jess: (a Dan) convenceme...

Danny: siguiente review!!

**blackmoonfairy: **Hola, super ya extrañaba tu fic, espero que continues muy, pero muy pronto por que quiero saber que le paso a Aki, y conmo sam le dira que si a sdanny, por que es obvio que lo hara, Cuidate mucho, Bye.

Jess: bueno pues... aquí tienes la continuación y ps... lo de DxS tendra que esperar aun jeje

Danny: les gusta torturarme verdad?

Jess/Dan: see...

Danny: son malos T.T...

**2304Tuca: **Jajajaja!  
K bn cap!!  
Casi me matas...Si eso llegara a pasar...tu pagaras el hospital y el funeral  
XD  
Yo me unire al ejercito de DD .  
No te sientas mal Danny...  
Pero DD...  
Es musculoso Baba  
Cuerpo y voz sexy!! .  
XD  
Gracias x responder mi review  
o.ó Y justo te iba a preguntar lo k es Yaoi XD  
Pero ya lo lei... o.o Kede kon un trauma!  
o.o ¿K le respondera Sam a Danny? o.ó  
Ojala k sea un "Sí" o  
DxS-- RLZ!  
Olvida las alabaciones...  
Hare un altar en tu nombre!! -  
Xau.zZ!!  
Continualo pronto!  
Menos mal k te escondiste...¡¡Komo se te ocurrio freir a Lauri!!

Jess: ok.. recordatorio: no hacer caps tan buenos para no matar a ls lectors ni tener que pagar el hospital o.oU...

Danny: que no se te olvide el funeral xD

Jess: cierto... eso también...

Dan: wii!! otra mas para el ejercito n.n

Jess: (babeando) y con muy buena razon...

Dan: hey! si vas a babear por mi... almenos no lo hagas cerca de mi!! me manchas mi capa ¬.¬...

Jess: (deja de babear) ok... ahora... tengo un altar?? o.O... eso si no me lo esperaba!!

Danny: pasemos al sig review antes de que se le suba eso a la cabeza...

**AnnA-Angel Of Darkness-07: **Hola Jess!!  
Tu fic me mata de la risa XD y perdon por no haberte dejado review los caps. anteriores, esque apenas lo voy leyendo T.T, pero tu fis es genial!! continualo pronto!! y tambien me encanta The Rasmus ¬ son lo mejor.. y dile a DD que tiene otra chica para su ejercito XD y a Danny que no se engañe!! ES AMA A SAM DESDE SIEMPRE!! . pero no lo admite ¬¬. y que bien que eres mitad fantasma y vampiro!! yo soy mitad fantasma que controla el fuego n.n.. (nota el review super largo) O.O OMG!! YA ME TRAUMA CON EL REVIEW TAN LARGO XD.. pues.. CONTINUA TU FIC!! ES GENIAL!! y DD no dejes de ser tan sexy, ni malvado ¬.. ni tampoco dejes de ser lindo Danny! XD  
Atte: Anna nn espero que podamos hacer amigas n.n

Jess: no te preocupes x lo de los reviews... t lo perdono solo porque te gusta también TR xD

Danny: valla, que autora tan incondicional eres ¬.¬...

Jess: si, lo se n.n

Dan: otra más... creo que de haber sabido que tenía tantas fans no hubiera destruido a la humanidad o.oU...

Jess: xD... o.oU... xD

Danny: ...porque tengo que estar rodeado de locos?? Y.Y... ya le dije a Sam lo que siento!! que mas quieren?? T.TU...

Jess: quieren verte sufrir... eso es todo, y para eso me tienen a mi n.n

Dan: y a mi n.n...

Jess: exacto!! ... pero mas a mi xD

Dan: y luego dices que yo tengo el ego inflado ¬.¬U...

Danny: hmmta mejor a estos dos ya ni les digo nada porque sino se ponen en mi contra u.úU...

Jess: bueno... Anna tu no te preocupes por el review largo jaja mientras mas largo es mejor n.n

Dan: o.o... eso sono medio raro

Jess: o.Ou... cierto... ok, ignoren lo que dije... o en cualquier caso no lo malpiensen!!

Danny: (tirado en el suelo muerto de risa) jajajaja- demasiado-jaja tarde XD

Jess: ¬.¬U... malpensado!! pero bueno... con eso concluye la parte de los reviews n.n

Dan: ahora... a matar a la turba furiosa!! n0n

Jess: espera... se me ocurre otra idea (se va hacia un balcón, donde esta la turba furiosa)

Danny: (a Dan) a esta ya se le murió su ultima neurona verdad?? la van a matar o.oU

Dan: neh... mejor para mi u.u... asi no me molestara mas

Danny: que insensible eres ¬.¬U...

Dan: gracias n.n

Jess: (a la turba) QUIEREN FANSERVICE??

turba: SIII!!!

Jess: (a Dan y Danny) ok, ya las oyeron n.n... ya saben que hacer!!

Danny: oh no... eso si que no!!

Jess: si no lo hacen... los meteré a los dos en un mismo termo!!

Dan: o.o... recuerda mi claustrofobia!!

Jess: no me importa!! ahora háganlo!!

Danny: -.-...odio mi vida...

Dan: yo también odio tu vida -.-U

Jess: que esperan??

Danny: ... (a Dan) acaba con esto de una vez -.-U

Dan: y porque tengo que ser yo quien lo haga?? debo de mantener mi imagen, sabias??

Jess: háganlo los dos de una maldita vez... y mas les vale que sea uno bueno porque sino hago que lo repitan!!

Danny: (a Jess) no sabes cuanto te odio ¬.¬...

Jess: xD

Danny/Dan: (ambos se acercan y... se besan...lentamente xD)

Jess: ...n.n...o.o...o.O...O.Ou...O.oU...(cae desmayada) X.X...x.xU

Danny/Dan: (Se separan rápidamente) EEEEWWWW!!!!

Danny: (sudando en posición fetal en una esquina) trauma... lengua bifida... colmillos... el horror!! EL HORROR!!! x.x

Dan: neh... no sabes besar u.uU...

Jess: (recupera la conciencia) eso fue... traumante o.o... con eso acabamos... cielos, voy a necesitar a un psiquiatra despues de esto

Danny: me siento tan violado Y.Y...


	10. Malas Noticias

Jess: que creen?? les tengo una **GRAN** noticia!!

Dan: (aun mas ilusionado) me vas a liberar??

Jess: oukaaayyy (a Dan) sigue soñando que eso nunca pasara ¬.¬U

Dan: ¬.¬...

Jess: jeje ahora, la gran noticia!!

Dan: y esa es...?

Jess: que ya falta poco para el **GRAN **final...

Dan: wiii!!!

Danny: (arrinconado en posición fetal con un aura negra alrededor) ...

Dan: y a este que le pico?

Jess: creo que aun sigue con el trauma del beso xD

Dan: ah... eso... y el de que se queja? deberia de ser yo el traumado!! no puedo creer que a esa edad no sepa besar!!... me avergüenzo de mi mismo u.u

Jess: oukaaay... ahora al fic n.nU

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 10: malas noticias

Unas horas despues, Lauri y Danny se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, ya estaban todos listos para irse, les dieron las gracias a los Fenton y les pagaron por sus servicios y hospitalidad y se dirigieron al estadio donde la banda iba a empezar a ensayar, hacer soundcheck y todo lo demás.

Lauri: (a Danny) quieres venir con nosotros?

Danny: pues... no lo se, es que quede en verme con Sam y-

Aki: ea ea.. Danny Cassanova!!

Danny: también voy con Tucker...

Lauri: see... pero mas con Sam

Danny: ah? (se sonroja) no-yo no...

Pauli: no te hagas wey...

Eero: no es necesario ser un genio para saber que te gusta Sam!

Danny: solo somos-

Lauri: que amigos? jaja esa ni tu te la crees!

Danny: yo-

Eero: dile lo que sientes

Danny: ...yo... ya lo hice... anoche

Aki: enserio? y que te dijo??

Danny: ella... no dijo nada... más bien, no la deje decir nada...

Pauli: que?? porque no la dejaste decir??

Danny: porque yo... si ella dice que no entonces-

Lauri: temes perder su amistad no?

Danny: si... eso mismo, y si me dice que si-

Aki: no quieres ponerla en peligro?

Danny: no quiero que le pase nada... y menos por mi culpa

Eero: pero... que si a ella no le importa ponerse en peligro?

Danny: a que te refieres?

Eero: me refiero a que ella siempre ha estado peleando a tu lado... o me equivoco?

Danny: pues...si, Sam me ha ayudado antes... y se ha puesto ella misma en peligro por eso...

Aki: además... parece que también le gustas a Sam... y mucho n.n

Danny: como estas tan seguro?

Aki: ...digamos que me da la corazonada de que si le gustas n.n

Danny: bueno... si ustedes lo dicen...

Lauri: entonces... los esperamos en el estadio ok?

Danny: ok...

Danny se fui a casa de Tuck, y de ahí a casa de Sam.

Tucker: que le dijiste que??

Danny: que? estuvo mal eso o que?

Tucker: no! al contrario, que bien que le dijiste... despues de todo no eres tan despistado...

Danny: porque despistado?

Tucker: ...olvídalo

Danny: ok... mejor no pregunto... oye como que Sam ya se tardo en bajar no?

Tucker: tal vez se esta cambiando

Danny: hmm... voy a ver

Tucker: pervertido!

Danny: hey! no lo digo por eso...

Tucker: entonces para que quieres ir a ver?

Danny: porque... hay algo que no me gusta de esto...

Tucker: bueno, ve... espera y que quieres que yo haga aquí afuera mientras??

Danny: y quien dijo que te vas a quedar aquí solo? tu vienes conmigo!

Danny agarro a Tuck y ambos flotaron hasta la ventana que daba a la habitación de Sam, donde al parecer no habia nadie, asi que entraron y empezaron a buscar.

Mientras tanto, los chicos Rasmus habian ya llegado al estadio, donde empezaron a organizar todo lo que seria el concierto.

Aki: bueno pues... alguna idea de con que canción empezaremos?

Eero: pues deberíamos de empezar con una que todos se sepan... digo aun es muy pronto como para que empecemos con una del nuevo álbum, como la de "Shot"...

Aki: si pero me imagino que como que ya no queda empezar con la de "First Day Of My Life"... o si?

Lauri: oigan... a mi se me ocurrió algo...

Eero: que cosa?

Lauri: recuerdan la melodía que estaba haciendo Pauli ayer?

Aki/Eero: seep

Lauri: pues... creo que ya le consegui la letra...

Aki: y eso significa que...?

Lauri: que podemos empezar con esa canción

Pauli: si, pero... como que para eso debemos de empezar a componerla no?

Eero: y eso puede tardar un largo rato...

Lauri: no necesariamente tanto tiempo, de todos modos es corta jeje

Pauli: bueno si tanto insistes pásame la letra de la dichosa cancioncilla esa... a ver que se le puede hacer

Lauri: (saca su libretita negra y se la da a Pauli) toda tuya n.n...

En otra parte de la ciudad... mas o menos a las afueras de ella, en un bosquecito todo fumado (n/a:...maldita sobredosis de azúcar!!) , se encontraba Sam, atada a un árbol y custodiada por cierto fantasma psicópata... y rodeados de sobres con salsa de Nasty Burguer.

Dan: entonces Sam... como te trata ha tratado la vida?

Sam: pues... dejando a un lado que me acaba de secuestrar un psicópata y que al parecer no puedo escapar... diría que me ha ido bien... y a ti?

Dan: descartando el hecho de que estuve atrapado en un maldito termo durante un año por culpa de un "yo" pasado, desarrollando claustrofobia, sin hacer nada mas que escuchar a un estupido fantasma obsesionado con los relojes, recordándome a cada rato como me derrotaron humillantemente, escapando del termo y sin haber matado a nadie en mas de un dia... diría que también, bien

Sam: ...

Dan: pero bueno, todo eso esta a punto de acabar... en cuando ponga en marcha mi plan

Sam: el cual es...?

Dan: que acaso crees que te lo voy a decir? me viste cara de Technus o que?

Sam: no pero... no es eso típico que los villanos siempre revelen sus planes??

Dan: si pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle, querida Samantha...

Sam: (enojada) COMO ME LLAMASTE??

Dan: (ignorando a Sam) se te olvida que... yo no soy como los "típicos villanos", no voy gritando a lo estupido como planeo apoderarme del mundo!!

Sam: no me ignores maldita sea!!!

Dan: (sigue ignorando a Sam... (inspirado en su discurso xD)) ...disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida porque en cuanto obtenga lo que quiero ya no me seras útil y entonces-

Sam: si, ya se... "te desharás de mi y blah, blah, blah..."

Dan: exacto! ahora... si me vuelves a interrumpir cuando estoy inspirado, botare todo mi pinche plan a la basura y te matare... entendiste?

Sam: ...

Dan: ok... creo que si te llego el mensaje n.n

Sam: (murmurando) este tipo tiene SERIOS pedos mentales ¬¬U

Regresando con Danny y Tuck...

Danny: encontraste algo?

Tucker: no, aun nada...

Danny: esto esta mal... esto esta muy mal...

Tucker: lo mejor sera que sigamos buscando... en caso de que haya alguna pista o algo...

Danny: ves demasiado Scooby-Doo no crees?

Tucker: ...algo

Danny: bueno, tu busca en su armario... yo buscare en sus cajones de ropa interior

Tucker: ok-espera! porque tu tienes que buscar ahí y yo no??

Danny: eh... (sonrojado) porque... porque si!!

Tucker: bueno, mejor ya ni te pregunto...

Danny: si, mejor no preguntes y empieza a buscar!

El chico fantasma abrió el cajón donde estaba la ropa interior de la gótica, (en la cual predominaba... que creen? si su respuesta fue el negro entonces dense una galletita virtual porque estan en lo correcto!!). Al ver la ropa, Danny quedo boquiabierto...asi que creo que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Danny es un pervertido!

Danny: (a la autora) no lo soy!!

Jess: (solo su voz) ah no? entonces porque estas buscando ahí??

Danny: porque... porque puede haber una pista!!

Jess: aha... entre sus tangas?

Danny: tiene tangas?? (se pone a buscar aun mas)

Jess: yo que carajos voy a saber??

Danny: entonces para que dices??

Jess: quería ver tu cara...ves lo que digo?? lo que cosas hacen las hormonas a veces...

Tucker: (a Danny) porque estas hablando solo?

Danny: ehmm... porque si!

Tucker: ...ok, oficialmente estas loco...

Danny: tu sigue en lo tuyo y yo en lo mio! (a Jess) ya te dije antes cuanto te detesto, verdad?

Jess: ya seria noticia si no lo hicieras... tengo una historia que narrar asi que ahora te dejo... pervertido!!

Danny: NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!!!

Tucker: ...((las hormonas ya le afectaron)) u.uU

Pero bueno, como les decía, Danny el Pervertido-

Danny: ¬.¬...

-siguió buscando entre la ropa de su tan querida Sam, hasta que encontró un trozo de papel con algo escrito. Pero no pudo decir nada porque entonces escucho pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, era la madre de Sam.

Sra. Manson: Sam? ya te despertaste??

Entonces, el chico fantasma, junto con el geniecillo tecnológico, salieron volando (literalmente... sin fumar) del lugar. No pararon hasta que llegaron donde estaba la banda.

Aki: y Sam?

Danny: no estaba en su casa...

Eero: no estaba en su casa?? que paso o que?

Tucker: ni idea... nunca se va sin avisar...

Pauli: eso es raro... no encontraron una pista de donde pueda estar ni nada?

Entonces, Danny recordó el papel que habia encontrado y lo saco de su bolsillo.

Danny: si... encontre una nota

Lauri: y bien? que dice??

Danny no lo dudo ni por un momento y empezo a leerla en voz alta.

_hola "mini-me",_

_creo que, como habrás ya notado acabo de secuestrar a tu pequeña novia gótica... la quieres de vuelta? ven por ella si quieres verla con vida de nuevo... tienes hasta este atardecer... o me harte y la termine matando, no se... lo primero que suceda._

_te estaré esperando... a menos que tengas miedo de afrontar tu patético destino._

_atte.: Dan Phantom_

_Ps... si preguntas que porque carajos puse la carta entre la ropa interior de Sam... digamos que sabia que las hormonas te harían buscar ahí._

_Ps..2... para ahorrarte toooooda la búsqueda, te diré que estoy a las afueras de Amity Park... cerca del letrero de bienvenida._

En ese momento, todos los presentes se quedaron petrificados, simplemente no sabían que decir.

Aki: ...y tu que hacías buscando entre su ropa interior??

Danny: ehmm...

Lauri: (a Aki) no le reclames... digo, si no mal recuerdo no es el unico aquí que ha buscado entre la ropa interior de su novia...

Aki: (sonrojado) ehmm... momento!! prometiste no decirle a nadie de eso!!

Lauri: bueno... eso es lo de menos...

Danny: cierto!! Sam esta en peligro... y todo por mi culpa...

Eero: no es tu culpa Danny...

Danny: si lo es... asi que tengo que ir a salvarla...

Aki: te ayudaremos!

Tucker: exacto!!

Danny: no! ustedes se van a quedar... si, también tu Tuck

Tucker: pero Sam es mi amiga también!!

Danny: pero esto es demasiado peligroso!

Eero: aun asi... Lauri puede ayudarte, no? digo, el también es mitad-fantasma ahora y-

Danny: no controla aun sus poderes... no duraría ni un minuto contra Dan...

Lauri: ehmm... estoy aquí sabes? puede escuchar lo que dices...

Danny: aun asi... ninguno de ustedes ira... yo empecé esto asi que yo debo de terminarlo

Eero: sabes que eso se escucho muy trillado, verdad?

Danny: si, lo se... (se va)

Y asi Tucker se quedo solo con los Rasmus.

Aki: ...vamos?

Eero: y porque no?

Tucker: esperen! Danny dijo que no nos moviéramos de aquí!

Lauri: (a Tucker) y porque habríamos de obedecer a un niño de 15 años??

Tucker: ... buena pregunta

Eero: además no creo que sea justo que nos quedemos aquí parados mientras Danny se lleva toda la diversión!

Aki: exacto! (a Pauli) vienes o aun le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?

Pauli: aun les temo... pero uno de mis mejores amigos es mitad-fantasma asi que lo mejor seria que afronte mi miedo de una buena vez...

Tucker: bueno... por un lado no quiero que me maten pero por otro no es justo que Danny pelee solo asi que-

Eero: entonces no se diga mas! vamos a ayudar...

Tucker: pero necesitaremos armamento...

Pauli: de eso no hay problema...

Tucker: ah no?

Pauli: nop, les compre unas cuantas armas a los papas de Danny... ya saben, por si acaso...

Aki: que bueno que Pauli sea fantasma fóbico...

Danny se dirigió volando hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Faltaba ya poco para que atardeciera y estaba preocupado por Sam y por lo que le pudiera suceder. Al llegar, vio que no habia nadie, solo Sam atada a un árbol...

Danny: Sam!!

Sam: Danny!!

Danny: que bueno que estas bien... encontre la carta y-

Sam: estuviste buscando entre mi ropa interior??

Danny: (se sonroja) ehmm...

Sam: Danny esto es una trampa... mejor vete de una vez

Danny: no te pienso dejar aquí

Sam: debes de hacerlo!!

Danny: nunca! te prometí que no dejaría que algo malo te pasara... y voy a cumplir esa promesa... (besa a Sam tiernamente en la boca)

Entonces, el sentido fantasmal de Danny se activo, este volteo y vio a Dan atrás de ellos.

Dan: valla, valla... despues de todo decidiste venir... que lastima, yo quería ver la cara de decepción de Sam al ver que te habías acobardado...

Danny: (fríamente) porque habría de acobardarme de alguien como tu?

Dan: por una simple razon... porque soy mas fuerte que tu

Danny: ah si? ...eso esta por verse

Dan soltó el primer golpe, un rayo de plasma, que Danny logro esquivar, y que con eso empezo la batalla final.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: y con esto acabamos con el capitulo de hoy!!

Danny: (ya supero el trauma) perfecto!! ya solo faltan 3 capitulos mas!!

Jess: seep, desgraciadamente... o almenos eso creo...

Dan: como que "eso creo"??

Jess: ps... es que eso depende de que tan largos sean los capis... pero bueno, al parecer Danny ya supero el trauma...

Dan: ps que esperabas? si acaba de besar a Sam

Danny: n//n... vamos a los reviews!!

**Kozumy Disgrace: **maldición... menos mal que no soy homofóbica o me habría dado algo peor... bueno, haré de cuenta que no leí el beso entre Dan y Danny juro que yo no lo pedí... bueno ahora a lo que nos incumbe  
Tienes que seguir! que Dan este a cargo es muy bueno, al menos Lauri no murió sino que se volvió 'medio fantasma' eso me gusta, aunque no me gusta que le quemé el cabello a Danny aunque sea por accidente... (ahora mismo estoy oyendo "Funeral Song" no sé que tiene que ver pero bueno... ignórame) yo tengo problemas... quisiera estar con el ejército de Dan pero por otro lado soy fiel fan de Danny... alguno de los dos deme razones para estar de su bando respectivo...  
A ver, que se me olvida... uhm... ah ya... Dan no le vayas a hacer nada malo a Sam, ya se que tú eres muy malo y quieres destruir el mundo, pero no le hagas daño... Danny tienes que salvarla... (no veo como pero bueno)  
me mato lo de meter a Gerard... fue tan genial... jajajajajaja ups creo que ahora si me proyecté con el review lol  
bueno ahora si me voy, tengo tarea de química e historia...  
p.d. no hagas que se besen, por favor, o terminaré creyendo que el DxS no podrá ser jamás...  
p.d. 2: mil gracias x leer mi fic... trataré de continuarlo... y también trataré de que DD salga ahí... pero ahora no digo más...  
arrivederci

Jess: o.o... review...largo...muchas letras... WIIII!!! (ejem) ok... ahora a lo nuestro... seep, si no te gusto lo del beso... ignoralo, sera lo mejor para tu salud mental u.u...

Danny: si... desgraciadamente yo no puedo ignorarlo u.u

Dan: (a Danny) me decepciona saber que en un futuro alterno te conviertes en mi u.u... eres malo besando!!

Danny: dile eso a Sam... a ver que te responde ¬.¬... además, tu no eres el mejor en esa materia...

Jess: eso no es cierto!!

Danny: y tu como lo sabes??

Jess: eh... al review!!

Danny: no cambies de tema!!

Dan: al review!!!

Jess: (ignorando a Danny) ehmm... seee, como sea... lo de Gerard jeje eso se lo tengo que agradecer a una amiga de la escuela, es que ella una vez me dio la idea de cómo fue en verdad que Gerard consiguió el pelo de ese tono de blanco... y que eso no era humanamente posible asi que se nos ocurrió la idea de que tal vez era mitad-fantasma... y ps me dije entonces "hey... esa es buena idea para un fic!" pero luego empecé a escribir este y ps... preferí hacer solo la referencia asi que... Sari si estas leyendo esto (lo cual no creo) GRACIAS POR LA IDEA!!!... y bueno... tal vez si escriba ese fic... quien sabe... pero aun asi por si las dudad la trama ya esta apartada asi que alejense!!!

Dan: (a Jess) valla discurso que te echaste ¬.¬U

Jess: n.nU...

Dan: bueno... ahora querida Kozumy... una simple razon para que te unas a mi ejercito de fans:... simplemente porque soy mejor y si aprecias tu existencia se que lo haras n.n

Danny: no!! mejor en el mio!!

Jess: (a Danny) tienes un ejercito??

Danny: shh... toy empezando, ahora... mi razon es simplemente porque... ps porque soy el niño bueno!! y no necesito amenazar a mis fans como otros ¬.¬...

Dan: no las estoy amenazando!! solo les estoy dando una muy buena razon n.n

Jess: bueno... esto ya se alargo bastante para un solo review asi que pasemos al otro!! ah.. por cierto Kozumy-sama sigue con tu fic porfas!!

Danny: terminaste?

Jess: si, ahora... **NEXT!!!**

**blackmoonfairy: **Hola, me alegra que continuaras fue un capitulo tan genial wow ., que me haz dejado sin palabras , me gustaria decirte que no me agrado nadita lo que les hiciste hacer a esos pobres em como decirlo chicos no, no ,fantasmas, no, no, bueno a ellos pobrecillos n.nU, pobre Danny, y ya que lo menciono me uno a su ejercito (armada con cañones, rifles y varios termos) jajaja XD ahora si preparense. Cuidate mucho ok? Bye, a y besos a Danny aunque Sam se enoje n.n

Jess: oukay...me alegra no haber recibido amenazas de muerte por lo del beso o.oU...

Danny: y a mi me sorprende que no las hayas recibido ¬.¬u...

Dan: (a Danny) y a mi que tengas a alguien en tu "ejercito" ¬.¬U

Danny: que ya te dio la envidia?

Dan: neh... esa te la dejo... de todos modos sigo teniendo mas fans n.n

Jess: (a Dan) de hecho... creo que Danny tiene mas fans... ya sabes, por eso de ser la estrella del show...

Dan: que?? no!! eso no es posible... ¬¬...

Danny: XP jaja tengo mas fans!!

Dan: mentira!! cruel y sucia mentira!!! (posición fetal)

Jess: ehm...

Danny: next?

Jess: exacto...

**Kataraphantom: **jajajajajajajajajaja  
dios mio! definitivamente te voy a hacer un altar tambn!  
otra cosa...me encanto lo de Lauri Phantom!  
que le dirá sam? x q tardas tanto? x q hago estas preguntas? da ...1 cosa mas( de las 100 cosas que te voy a decir!xD)ME ENCANTO THE RASMUS! Mas la the in the shadows!! esta super!  
que miedo lo de el beso de dan y danny! y pensándolo bn...TAMBN QUIERO ESTAR EN EL DD (ES ASI NO?) EN EL EJÉRCITO ESE...bueno...aH OTRA COSA MAs para las ideas que será mejor...drogas, cocacola,drogas coca,drogas,coca,no me gusta la cocacola...definitivamente drogas!  
P.D:una ayudadita please!es que  
estoy haciendo un fic (X fin desbloqueo mental!)que no tiene nombre...se trata de que la hija de danny viene al pasado a pedir ayuda a danny del pasado X que dan(X QUE DAN??) es malvado...perverso!! y esta haciendo destrozos en el futuro...X QUE TU LO LIBERASTE! XD...da alguien que lee esto o tu tiene una idea de como le puedo poner a este fic ?  
LAMENTO el review tan largo...pero es que las drogas ya me estan afectando!  
ah! y dice mi mamá que le debes mi psicólogo...jeje, es broma.  
me saludas a dan!!(y le dices lo del ejército ese..eh)

Jess: ok... otro altar mas a la lista de espera

Danny: porque de espera?

Jess: nomas porque si xD

Dan: eres rara ¬¬U

Jess: ¬.¬... si, lo se u.ú

Danny: en cuanto al review-

Jess: ah si... jeje n.nU... que bueno que te gusto TR!! dominaran el mundo con su música MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Dan: mentira!! yo dominare el mundo no ellos ¬.¬

Danny: (a Dan) y como lo haras... si tengo mas fans que tu??

Dan: no es cierto!! ahora... si sigues jodiendo asi te juro que te voy a-

Jess: dejemos las amenazas de muerte para al rato ok?

Danny: ves?? hasta la autora me defiende!

Jess: quien dice que te toy defendiendo? por mi que te frían en aceite, me vale madres... simplemente no quiero que lo hagan mientras trato de responder a los reviews!!

Danny: gracias por el apoyo moral Y.Y

Jess: de nada n.n... (siguendo con el review) eso si... lo de las drogas ya es bajo tu propio riesgo u.u... ahí si no me hago responsable si ves pingüinos en la cama

Dan: no era esa una canción de Arjona?

Danny: cual?

Dan: la de "pingüinos en la cama"

Jess: seep... espera un segundo... (a Dan) escuchar a Arjona??

Dan: (avergonzado) eh... no, porque habría de hacerlo? digo, yo escuchando a Arjona?? jaja no, par nada...

Jess: estuviste jugando de nuevo con mi iPod??

Dan: ehmm...

Danny: creeme que si... tengo la prueba!!

Jess: muéstrala!!

Danny: (pone un video donde sale Dan cantando "Fergalicious")

Jess: ... eso explica como esa mierda de canción llego a mi iPod ¬.¬...

Dan: como es posible que tengas a las Pussycat Dolls y te andes quejando de Fegie??

Jess: lo de las Pussycat fue por una amiga... y es solo una canción!!

Dan: y Chritina Aguilera?

Jess: porque ella SI canta!! ella SI USA SU VOZ!!

Dan: y Ferguie no eh?

Jess: no!! solo usa un-

Danny: podemos seguir con el review?

Dan: jaja no intentes cambiar de tema!!

Jess: (golpea a Dan) shh… el review es mas importante!! ahora, en cuanto a lo del fic... me culpan a mi porque libere a Dan?? no es mi culpa... me dio lastima el pobre ahí encerrado!! tenia que hacer algo u.u...

Danny: (a Dan) HA-HA te liberaron por lastima xD

Dan: (golpea a Danny) tu cállate... no sabes como fue que paso ¬.¬...

Jess: (ignorandolos) pero bueno... en titulos ahí si ni me pidas ayuda que soy mala para eso...

Danny: (sarcástico) lo dices en serio??

Jess: si, enserio... soy mala con los titulos -.-U... sorry por no poder ayudar en eso pero buee...

Danny: NEXT!!

Dan: (a Danny) enserio... deja de ver tanto MTV!!!

**AnnA-Angel Of Darkness: **Hola Jess!! XD que buena idea de que Lauri se vuela Lauri Phantom XD TUS FIC ME FACINAN!! ESCRIBES MUY BIEN!! y Danny, si quieres quitarte el trauma solo besa a Sam y pidele que sea tu novia y asunto arreglado, lo mimo para Dan ¬¬ di lo que sientes ¬¬.. y Danny.. VE A SALVAR A SAM! y Dan.. no destruyas el mundo.. tienes muchas fans en el mundo (como yo XD) y Danny.. TU ERES EL CHICO FANTASMA MAS LINDO, GUAPO y SEXY QUE EXISTE! y Dan el mas malvado supervillado de todos los tiempos n.n  
CONTINUALO PRONTO! QUIERO SABER QUE QUIERE HACER DAN CON SAM!! Y CONTINUA TU OTRO FIC TAMBIEN!!  
Atte: Anna

Dan: Lauri Phantom?

Jess: o era hacerlo mitad-fantasma o era que quedara en el hospital o muerto u.uU

Dan: creo que prefiero la 3° opción...

Jess: si, tu... pero yo no!! además... se ve sexy en forma de fantasma n.n

Danny: si... pero yo sigo siendo el chico fantasma mas lindo, guapo y sexy que existe n.n

Dan: uy see... y yo que?

Jess: ps... según Anna eres el mas malvado supervillano de todos los tiempos asi que confórmate con eso ¬.¬

Dan: bueno n.n

Danny: y di lo que sientes de una vez!!

Dan: no tengo nada que decir al respecto u//u

Jess: ah no?? ¬//¬

Dan: no!! que te hace pensar que tengo sentimientos??

Jess: (tono inocente) naaaddaaa... n//n

Danny: (a Jess) dejalo, aun no esta listo n.n

Jess: algun dia Danny... algun dia n.n

Dan: ya dejen de viborear y al que sigue!!

**2304Tuca: **O.O  
Lo de Dan con Danny me traumo...  
Pero me gusto!  
XD  
Jajajaja!  
¬ Komo sera besar a Dan...  
O a Danny...  
XD

o.o Se raptaron a Sam!!  
TT  
K suerte tiene...fue raptada x Dan  
XD  
Tu fic esta Genial!  
Me hace cagar de risa...  
XD  
Continualo pronto!

Jess: jaja hasta que por fin a alguien le gusto lo del beso!!

Danny: a mi no me gusto T.T

Dan: (a Danny) me das pena ajena... no sabes besar!!!

Danny: Sam dice que si se T.T... tu eres el que no sabe!!

Dan: ah si? bueno, que demonios va a saber Sam si-... besaste a Sam??

Danny: eh... jijiji n//nU

Dan: ok... como es que no me acuerdo de eso??

Danny: porque eso fue mucho despues de que te encerré ¬.¬...

Dan: ¬.¬... (con el review) ahora... si quieres saber como es eso de besarme pues... puedo dar clases particulares ;D

Jess: ...

Danny: uhh Jess... te lo bajan!!

Dan: (a Jess) celosa?

Jess: no!! por mi haz lo que quieras ¬//¬...

Dan: ok n.n... entonces a las interesadas, las clases empiezan el próximo viernes n.n

Jess: ni lo sueñes ¬.¬

Dan: alguien esta celosa entonces?

Jess: no esto celosa!!

Dan: admitelo...

Jess: nunca!! siguente review!!

**dragongirl1824: **hola!! jajaja tu fic esta kgadisimo esta genial! ERES GGRANDE! GRANDE! XD ala me enknta continualo pronto! me mata de risa cuando se besan dan y danny! jajajajaj! dan jejee ya habras notado mi trauma ejeje x que SOY SU FAN! LO ADORO ES SUPER SEXY! JAJAJA ES ENCERIO XD ejem... u.uU bueno ya le voy a parar jajaja XD y plz publica review para que lo sepa dan mi amor platonico jajaja  
es encerio!  
bye continualo esta genial!

Jess: MUAHAHA soy grande!! otra mas que estuvo de acuerdo con el beso!!

Danny: ...matenme -.-

Dan: (a Danny) espera al proximo capi n.n

Jess: shh... Dan no reveles la sorpresa!!

Dan: ush... no dejan divertirme ¬.¬...

Jess: pero bueno... (a Dan) parece que ya tienes otra fan ¬.¬...

Dan: cierto n.n... (a Jess) celosa?

Jess: callate antes de que me arrepienta de haberte sacado del termo ¬.¬

Danny: jeje bueno, parece que la batalla de los celos acaba de empezar... quien pondra mas celoso a quien?? sigan leyendo, tal vez lo sepamos para antes de que esto acabe

Jess/Dan: NO ESTOY CELOSA/O!!!


	11. un titulo MUY trillado ¬¬U

Jess: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! regrese gente!! perdon por el retraso es q este inche server no me dejaba actualizar -.-...

Dan: podrias apresurarte? ya quiero patearle el trasero a Danny n.n

Danny: (a Dan) uy si, nomas intentalo ¬.¬U

Jess: al fic!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 11: La Batalla Final (pinche titulo trillado ¬.¬)

La batalla habia empezado, Dan estaba disparando hacia Danny con cada ataque que salía, Danny a duras penas y podia esquivarlos, y menos podia defenderse.

Dan: (atacando) que acaso vas a estar asi todo el dia?

Danny: (esquivando) no... simplemente espero a que bajes la guardia

Dan: sabes que eso esta un poco dificil no?

Danny aprovecho ese momento y disparo un rayo de hielo a Dan, con el cual logro congelarle una pierna.

Dan: (adolorido) agh!... eso es nuevo...

Danny: te gusto el truco? que bueno porque habrá mas de eso!!

En una pequeña voltereta del destino, Danny consiguió la ventaja y logro cubrir de hielo a Dan hasta el cuello y lo dejo inmovilizado. Danny se volteo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sam. Pero justo cuando ya la iba a desatar, este cae al suelo por un disparo en la espalda, al levantarse vio a Dan, que estaba mojado y con lo ultimo de hielo derritiéndose de su pierna.

Danny: que demo-?

Dan: crees que el unico con un truco nuevo?

Danny: como te-

Dan: -como me libere? que acaso pensaste que el peinado de fuego era solo de adorno?

Danny: ...

Dan: pues fijate que no... aparte de hacer que me vea sexy (se ve a la autora babeando a lo lejos), hace que tenga resistencia a tus estupidos ataques de hielo...

Danny: ... maldito ¬.¬...

Dan: ahora... veras lo que es un verdadero ataque

Dan empezo a cargar una bola de energía (tipo kame-kame-ha xD), Danny sabia que tenia que hacer algo, y rapido, antes de que terminara frito; asi que empezo a cargar su propia bola de energía (ok... mucho Dragon Ball o.o) y la lanzo al mismo tiempo que el otro fantasma. Las bolas chocaron (eso sono raro o.oU) e hicieron una explosión que lanzo volando a ambos fantasmas, Danny cayo de pies (wii... como un gato!!) y Dan estrellándose contra de un árbol, aunque al parecer no se habia hecho daño.

Dan: ok... si el pequeño Danny quiere jugar rudo... entonces jugaremos rudo

Entonces, el pelifuego (jeje me gusto esa palabra... pelifuego xD) hizo 3 replicas de el y entre todos empezaron a atacar a Danny al mismo tiempo, poco despues Danny quedo tirado en el suelo y Dan deshizo las copias.

Dan: vamos... no me digas que no aguantas unos cuantos golpes?

Danny: (adolorido) no... creas que... me vas a ganar...

Dan: jaja pero si ya lo hice!! nomas mírate... estas acabado

Danny: (se levanta adolorido) eso... ya lo veremos.

Danny, a pesar de estar herido, tomo vuelo y se lanzo a taclear a Dan, quien se hizo a un lado fácilmente, agarro a Danny de un pie y lo estrello contra el suelo.

Dan: esto se esta volviendo un poco aburrido...

Danny: y a mi que... chingados me va a... importar si te aburres o no??

Dan: uy... creeme que eso no te conviene... lo digo por el bien de tu novia

Eso fue todo, Danny entonces se enojo y mando a volar a Dan con una patada en el pecho, entonces el chico halfa lo sobrevoló, tomo aire y le lanzo su lamento fantasmal... pero este no era un ataque normal, sino que en este Danny descargo todas sus fuerzas y su pasión que sentía por Sam y sus ganas de protegerla a ella y todos sus seres queridos, ya que Danny sabia que si el perdía esta batalla, todos ellos morirían. El ataque le dio directamente a Dan, pero no le hizo tanto daño como Danny esperaba...

Dan: (levantándose) jajaja... a eso le llamas "lamento fantasmal"?? aunque tengo que admitir que te has hecho mas fuerte desde la ultima vez que peleamos... pero yo también he mejorado... y ahora... la palabra "dolor" tendrá un nuevo significado para ti.

Tucker y la banda se encontraban en un Jeep (que los chicos habian rentado) y lo habian equipado pistolas de ectoplasma.

Aki: tenemos todo?

Pauli: casi todo...

Aki: que nos falta?

Tucker: (saca un termo) esto!!

Pauli: ahora si tenemos todo...

Eero: ok... alguien sabe donde se supone que estan peleando??

Lauri: la nota decía que a las afueras de la ciudad...

Tucker: entonces ahí iremos!

Pauli: ok... (le da las llaves a Eero) tu conduces

todos: QUE??

Aki: (a Pauli) estas loco??

Eero: yo conduciendo? wow...

Lauri: si queremos llegar a tiempo entonces hay que dejar que Eero conduzca... aunque yo me ire volando asi que-

Aki: no vallas volando...

Lauri: porque no?

Aki: Dan no sabe que eres mitad-fantasma, lo cual nos da la ventaja

Tucker: cierto, tenemos el elemento sorpresa de nuestra parte...

Lauri: ok, entonces no me revelo hasta-

Eero: hasta que sea necesario... mientras dispara con las pistolas ok?

Lauri: ok... entonces vamos de una vez!!

Eero prendió el carro y piso el acelerador a fondo, lo cual hizo que el carro, junto con su tripulación saliera disparados hacia las calles.

Mientras tanto, Danny habia usado todas sus fuerzas en el ultimo ataque, lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo y se tambaleara de pie.

Dan: mala idea usar todas tus energías en ese patético ataque... enserio esperaba de ti una verdadera pelea pero veo que me has decepcionado... te enseñare lo que es un verdadero lamento fantasmal...

Este tomo aire y lanzo su ataque, Danny no pudo moverse y recibió el golpe directamente, haciéndolo perder su forma fantasma.

Dan: bueno, creo que eso me hace el ganador de la pelea n.n... ahora (sonríe diabólicamente) tomare mi premio... y con "premio" me refiero a la vida de tu amada chica gótica...

Y sin mas decir, Dan formo una espada de plasma y con esta rompió las ataduras de Sam, la tiro al suelo y puso su pie sobre ella para evitar que se levantara.

Danny: (muy débilmente) S-Sam...

Sam: (tristemente) Danny...

Dan: jajaja no es esto acaso una ternura? la chica gótica se decepciono porque Danny no pudo salvarla... no es asi, Samantha?

Sam: eres... un bastardo...

Dan: gracias por el cumplido n.n

Danny: vas a... pagar por esto Dan...

Dan: (a Danny) y tu de que te quejas? te di la oportunidad de salvarla y la desperdiciaste... además, pronto te unirás a ella en el otro mundo...

Danny: SAM!! NOOOO!!!

Dan levanto su espada, estaba a punto de darle a Sam el golpe de gracia y Danny no podia hacer nada mas que observar ya que el dolor no lo dejaba ni levantarse. Pero entonces, Dan es golpeado por un rayo de ectoplasma, haciendo que se perdiera de vista, lo cual le dio a Sam la oportunidad de alejarse, Danny volteo y vio un Jeep acercándose a toda velocidad.

La caballería habia llegado.

Danny: que cara-?

Eero: venimos a ayudarte n.n

Tucker: estamos en esto contigo Danny!

Danny: les dije que no se metieran en esto!!

Pauli: sabes? lo menos que esperábamos era un "gracias por salvar a mi novia de ser decapitada por un fantasma psicópata!"

Aki: cierto... deberías de estar agradecido de que venimos a ayudarte

Danny: pero... porque lo hicieron?

Lauri: dos razones simples... 1) porque les somos fieles a nuestros fans y 2)... porque te la debemos!

Ya habia oscurecido y de Dan no habia señal alguna.

Aki: valla, parece que por fin lo vencimos n.n...

Sam: no lo creo...

Danny: cierto, lo mas seguro es que Dan se este escondiendo en algu-

Pero Danny fue interrumpido por una risa malvada y una figura oscura que venia desde lo profundo del bosque, todos los presentes sabían quien era.

Dan: con que ese es tu gran ayuda Danny?

Danny: ...

Dan: bueno, eso me ahorra el trabajo de buscar a estos fracasados jajaja

TR: COMO NOS LLAMASTE??

Dan: como oyeron...f.r.a.c.a.s.a.d.o.s!!

Aki: (cargando su arma) ok... eso es todo... Mr. Ego Inflado va a caer... y va a caer bien gacho ¬.¬...

Eero: (agarra a Aki del brazo) tranquilo, no hagas cosas precipitadas u.uU

Pauli: pero nos llamo fracasados!!

Eero: si, lo se... y creeme que a mi tampoco me gusta eso, pero no es muy inteligente que ataques asi de la nada...

Dan: háganle caso a la nenita, es la más sensata de ustedes...

Eero: ...(enojado) ok pendejo... para empezar: SOY HOMBRE!! y segunda... nadie, y repito... absolutamente NADIE se burla de Aki MAS QUE YO!!... y Lauri, pero Lauri es aparte... (agarra un arma) vas a caer perra... vas a caer (empieza a dispararle a Dan)

Dan: (esquiva los disparos) jaja ya te enojaste? y que yo pense que eras el mas tranquilo jajajajaja parece que me equivoque...

Los Rasmus, al igual que Sam y Tucker agarraron sus armas y empezaron a disparar contra el fantasma post-apocalíptico, quien ni se esforzaba por atacar... algo que preocupaba a Danny un poco.

Danny: (a la bolita) dejen de disparar... que no ven que solo esta tratando de provocarlos??

Eero: pues lo logro... nadie me llama "nenita"...

Sam: ni a mi "Samantha"-

Pauli: pero si asi te llamas ¬.¬U

Sam: si... pero me caga que me digan asi!!

Danny: eso es cierto u.uU

Tucker: como sea (a Danny) aun tienes fuerzas para transformarte?

Danny: si, eso creo... (se transforma) sip, aun me quedan n.n

Pauli: entonces... vamos a patearle el culo a ese wey?

Danny: awebo!!

Tucker:... oigan... creo que tenemos un problema...

Danny: cual?

Eero: ya nos jodieron las armas (enseña las pistolas derretidas)

Danny: fuck!

Lauri/Danny: ...improvisamos?

Jess: (solo su voz) hasta preguntan??

Dan: (a la autora) hey! de que lado estas??

Jess: hmm... buena pregunta, debo de pensarlo... (a Lauri) lo siento Lintu... creeme que esto me duele mas a mi que a ti... ok, no, creo que a ti te va a doler mas que a mi o.o

Lauri: que gran fan tengo ¬.¬U...

Eero: (a Lauri y Danny) este no es el momento para hablar solos!!

Dan: bueno, parece que estan desarmados asi que creo que esto me facilita un poco mas las cosas n.n...

Aki: ...va a doler

Tucker: y mucho...

Momentos despues, Dan soltó otro lamento fantasmal, dejando a todos tirados (de nuevo) y adoloridos... Danny y Lauri se habian perdido de vista. En vista de eso, Sam, Tuck y el resto de la banda intercambiaron miradas de desesperanza al ver como el fantasma ojirojo se acercaba preparando un ataque.

Dan: algunas ultimas palabras antes de que vuelen por los aires?

todos: ...

Dan: no? bueno si asi lo quieren...

Dan estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque pero de pronto se activo su sentido fantasmal, mostrando dos ligeras hileras de humo rojizo saliendo de su nariz.

Aki: jejeje...

Dan: de que te ríes? ¬.¬...

Aki: jaja es que jajaja eso parecen bigotes xD

Dan: te parece gracioso mi sentido fantasmal??

Aki: la verdad si xD

Dan: ¬.¬... de ti me encargare despues

Aki: o.oU...

¿?: hey tu! no te metas con mi banda!!

Dan: ah-?

Pero antes de que pudiera voltearse, fue golpeado por un rayo de plasma. Al levantarse Dan vio a Lauri... algo cambiado

Dan: (en shock) que carajo?? tu- no es posible!!

Lauri: (flotando) sorprendido?

Dan: como conseguiste esos poderes??

Danny: (apareciendo a un lado de Dan en su forma fantasma) digamos que tuvo un pequeño accidente... (lo patea)

Lauri: ..un accidente que involucra un portal fantasma...

Dan: (cae de pie) eso no importa... de todos modos, sigo siendo mas poderoso que ustedes... (empieza a cargar otro ataque)

Danny: eso ya lo veremos

Y asi la batalla continuo con su curso, la única diferencia era que ahora eran 2 halfas contra un solo fantasma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: y asi termina el tan esperado cap 11!!

Dan: ...

Danny: ¬.¬...

Jess: que??

Danny: me dieron una madrisa... por tu culpa!!

Jess: si... y?

Danny: como que "y?"?? eso no fue justo!!

Dan: (a Danny) es una vergüenza que no te puedas defender sin la ayuda de un emplumado!

Danny: (a Dan) recuerdame quien termino encerrado en un termo la ultima vez?

Jess: ya perenle ustedes dos!! para eso se terminan de madrear en el prox cap!! ahora... a los reviews!!

**Kozumy Disgrace:** okay review largo aquí voy...  
Adoré el capitulo y me siento mal porque se va a acabar (no quiero que acabe sino ¿cómo me voy a reír? la risa es buena para el corazón) quisiera estudiar Psicología para entender a Dan... es tan malo... pero tan buen villano... sonrojo repentino la nueva canción de TR en tu fic ya la quiero escuchar (bueno en mi caso leer y por cierto Shot a mí me gusta mucho)  
Dan yo he visto a Danny besando a Sam es verdad! dos veces jejejejeje (¿o sólo fueron besos en los labios de mentiras??) así que no creo que Danny no sepa besar en todo caso me gustaría averiguarlo pero eso sería bajárselo a Sam y eso no vale... hablando de ellos... Danny siento decir que o eres un fetichista (por la ropa interior) o eres un pervertido de primer nivel... mira que buscar entre su ropa malo, malo, eso me explica tantas cosas...  
Jess sin ánimo de ponerte celosa, pero me gustaría tomar clases particulares de besos con Dan... (a estas alturas estoy más roja que los ojos de Plasmius pero bueno) me encantaría besar a Danny pero no sé que edad tenga en el fic (despista que soy) y no me gustan los niños más chicos que yo (tengo 17 so?) auqnue Danny sea adorable, lindo, tierno, un poquito pervertido y algo despistado, temo que además de todo tiene novia...  
y Dan bueno, puede que tenga novia pero... un beso no mata a nadie (Danny es prueba de eso) además me parece muy sexy con sus colmillos y la lengua bifida y la voz y los planes de conquistar al mundo y los... mejor le paro o voy a tener a Jess persiguiendome hasta el fin del mundo (léase Finlandia)  
a ver que me puede responder Dan  
Danny tú eres adorable pero como ya escribí  
y ahora si me proyecté así pues los dejo... y aunque estoy babeando por Dan y aunque valoro mi vida (no, de hecho no) estoy en el 'ejército' de Danny (si es que tiene alguno)  
los dejo...  
p.d. espero qeu TR y Tuck no vayan a complicar las cosas

Jess: x.xU...

Dan: ...¿?

Jess: x.x...

Danny: (saca una varita y empieza a picar a Jess) ...creo q ya se nos murio

Dan: enserio?? yupi!!! soy libre!! n.n ahora... a destruir el mundo n0n

Jess: (revive) hey!! ni siquiera lo pienses!!

Dan: ouu...

Jess: bueno... review largo... muy largo...pero bueno, a responderlo n.nU... creeme q yo también pienso q sea una lastime que acabe, pero bueno, ya saben lo que dicen: "_everything that has a begining has an end" _

Danny: (a Jess) enserio... debes de dejar de ver esas películas de Matrix!!

Jess: noo!! Keanu Reeves esta bien bueno (babeando)

Dan: (celoso) quien es Keanu Reeves? ¬.¬...

Jess: un actor... bien bueno (sigue babeando)

Dan: ¬.¬... bueno, como ya hay reclutas...digo, aprendices, para las clases... iniciamos este domingo n.n

Jess: (a Dan) ah si??

Dan: sii!!

Jess: pues entonces yo me ire con... uh... CON VLAD!!

Dan: ah si??

Jess: SI!! con Vlad Masters!!

Danny: ewww...

Jess: que? es sexy!!

Dan: estas loca!!

Jess: no!!

Danny: y yo soy adorable, lindo y tierno n//n

Jess: se te olvido agregar despistado y pervertido n.n

Danny: ¬.¬

Dan: (a Danny) la verdad duele u.u

Danny: see lol

Dan: (a Danny) y aun no puedo creer que Sam te haya dejado besarla... 2 veces!! y con lo mal que besas...

Danny: podrias ya dejar eso??

Dan: es que es enserio!!

Danny: bueno, bese mal o no... tengo a alguien en mi ejercito n.n

Dan: y eso que? fue decisión de ella, y eso lo respeto n.n

Jess: enserio?

Dan: claro!! ya me pedirá luego que no la mate y no le haré caso n.n

Jess: que considerado -.-U

Danny: uh... siguiente review n.n

**2304Tuca:** XD  
Jajaja!  
Danny: Pervertido!  
Y ire a las clases de Dan!  
Wi!  
XD  
TT  
Final...  
TT  
Ya kiere leer la pelea de Dan vs Danny!!  
O  
Tuca va a buskar polomitas para ller la gran pelea  
XD  
Xau.Z!!  
¬¬ Toy en 1 ciber!! trauma .

Dan: otra mas para las clases n.n

Jess: hmm... ¬.¬U

Danny: y el marcador de los celos va: 2-1... a favor de Dan!!

Jess: (mirada asesina a Danny) tu no digas nada pervertido!!

Danny: No.Soy.Un.Pervertido!!

Dan: (sarcástico) aha... y Vlad no es un Fuit Loop

Vlad: (sale de la nada) NO SOY UN FRUIT LOOP!!!

Jess: Vladdy!! (va a abrazarlo) n.n

Dan: (a Vlad) te doy hasta tres para que la sueltes ¬//¬...

Vlad: (en media asfixia) yo no soy... es ella!!

Dan: no me importa!! la sueltas o te hago soltarla a la fuerza!!

Vlad: o.oU...

Dan: (empieza a preparar un rayo de plasma) 1...

Vlad: uh...Jess... ya puedes soltarme...

Jess: porque habría de hacerlo??

Vlad: porque...

Dan: ...2...

Vlad: porque valoro mi vida!!

Jess: hmm... bueno, si tu lo dices u.u...neh

Dan: ...1...

Vlad: porfavooorrr!!!

Jess: ush!! como jodes u.u (lo suelta)

Vlad: (a Dan) vez?? ya m solto y-

Dan: (suelta el ataque) demasiado tarde!!

Vlad: ...va a doler (es golpeado por el rayo y sale volando)

Jess: ¬.¬... por que hiciste eso??

Dan: porque see ¬//¬

Danny: ok... 2-2 n.nU

Dan: siguente review!!!

**blackmoonfairy: **Hola, como ya es costumbre, que capitulo tan genial, me encanto lo de las tangas de Sam xD jajaja, pero lo supero, el beso entre Danny y Sam ., ah que romantico, es muy triste que solo falten 3 capitulos, que hare sin tu fic y.y, ninguno me ha hecho reir tanto t.t, y eso que ya csí llevo 3 años leyendo en esta pagina n.nU, bueno en fin, cuidate y hasta el proximo capitulo, Bye.

Jess: jaja q bueno que te gusto el capi n.n jaja... ahora eso si... no me esperaba eso, apoco y tan cagado esta este fic?

Dan: si te refieres a "cagado" del tipo de "la cagaste" entonces see

Jess: no, me refiero al tipo de "jaja q cagado"... (review) no te preocupes... estoy planeando otro fic que promete ser tan cagado como este jejeje

Danny: entonces uan no terminas de torturarme?

Jess: un...

Dan: y ese fic que piensas hacer sera...?

Jess: una versión toda rara tipo Big Brother

Danny: coftrilladocof

Jess: no me importa... tengo esa idea jodiendome durante mas de un mes... asi que ya lo haré oficial!!

Dan: ...

Jess: sera crossover

Dan: tipico ¬.¬U

Jess: (ignorando a Dan) de DP, SK, Inuyasha, Naruto y...

Danny: y...?

Jess: HARRY POTTER!!

Danny/Dan: (caen estilo anime) x.x

Jess: pero bueno, demasiado de anuncios... siguente!!

**dragongirl1824: **hola! jojoj me nkanto el nuevo capi! bien ignorada la sam! XD y Jess algo mas... cuando akabe el fic me entregas a Dan kon todo y el moño he? XD y io me uno a su ejercito de Dan ñakaña o buskle pareja yo digo que hace buena pareja con Ember McLain o McLane o como se escriba! te deseo suerte y que sigas escribiendo tan bien! y danny deja de andar de metiche y tratar de llamar la atencion! eres lindo y sexy pero no tanto como Dan! tiene una voz asi sexy! jajajaa  
bueno bye  
bexos  
PD: el beso es para dan ¿he? XD

Jess: jajajajajajaja (y mas ja's despues) y hasta crees que te dare a Dan?? tal vez te de el moño... pero no a Dan!!

Dan: a mi me gusto la idea de buscarme pareja n.n

Danny: para que? si todos sabemos que-

Dan: (a Danny) te callas o yo te callo ¬///¬...

Danny: todos sabemos que le gustas a Jess y que por nada del mundo te va a dejar ir n.n

Jess: que? no eso no es cierto!! o//oU... yo... es que yo... quiero hacerlo sufrir un rato mas n//n... si, eso es...

Danny: aja... y tu helado de que lo quieres? ¬.¬

Jess: (le lanza una roca a Danny) ¬//¬...

Dan: (ignorando a Jess y Danny) ahora que lo pienso... Ember no esta tan mal n.n

Jess: Sobre.Mi.Cadaver.Siendo.Devorado.Por.Cuervos.Fantasmas ¬//¬

Danny: y los celos siguen y siguen u.uU

Jess: NO ESTOY CELOSA!!

Danny: aja...

Jess: tu solo tratas de llamar la atención!!

Danny: eso no es cierto!!

Dan: (a Jess) entonces si no estas celosa déjame ir con Ember n.n

Jess: ¬.¬... podemos seguir con los reviews??

Dan: ok pero antes... wii me mandaron un beso n//n...

**Kataraphantom: **pregunta: Qué le vas a regalar a tu novio...es decir, a Lauri en su cumple este 16 de abril? eh?...apuesto que Dan está celoso! oye...X lo de las clases...ME APUNTO! Aunque X otra parte está Zukito (avatar)m...zuzu, dan, zuzu, dan,zuzu,dan..Zuzu!! aunque sigo queriendo ir a las clases de Dan xD.. oye...lo de mini-me...jaja que gracioso...y yo sabía desde el principio que Danny era un pervertido! pobre Sam...si sigue de metida en inspiraciones de fantasmas malvados..la van a freír uno de estos días...  
P.D: DANNY: yA superaste tu trauma de lo del beso?  
2 P.D:Dan: enserio Danny besa tan mal?  
3 " : YA DEJÉ LAS DROGAS! mi nueva forma de conseguir ideas es...Boing De Mango!! (que original no?) pero en grandes cantidades...xD  
Y DILE A tUCK QUE QUE INFANTIL X LO DE SCOOBY DOO!  
Oye..una duda...pero no hagas algo raro como en mi última duda...pués yo creo que Danny no lo ha superado.ok?...cuántas veces se tiene que poner el disclaimer? en el 1er capítulo..o en todos?  
Y x que demonios siempre hago tan largos mis reviews? una pregunta que´ni yo..puedo responder..xD...lamento el retraso de review...pero es que...snif...me..snif..castigaron el internet X un pequeño tiempo..snif...Bueno...nos vemos...ah! 1 cosa más...me prestarías a Dan un fin de semana? no vayas a ser malpensada! es solo que ahora yo tengo una turba furiosa detrás de mi X que...dije que un tipito de un animé era gay..y se lo tomaron muy apecho..juju..así que me quieren cortar la cabeza en este regreso a clases...ok? hagas lo que hagas...no malpienses lo del fin de semana! nos vemos!! sayonara matta ne!

Jess: bueno, parece que alguien hizo su tarea n.n aunque... el cumple de Lauri es el 23 de abril, no el 16, pero bueno, lo que importa es que investigaste asi que te dare creditos por ello n.n

Dan: momento... como es que sabes el cumple del emplumado y no el mio??

Jess: si lo se!!

Dan: ah si? cuando??

Jess: es...es el...uh... un dia

Dan: ya me indigne u.ú

Jess: bueno dame chance!! he sido fanática de The Rasmus desde el 2004!!!

Danny: y el marcador va 3-

Dan: (a Danny) podrias callarte??

Danny: eh... un

Jess: ya los dos... Dan admite que tienes celos y tu Danny deja de chingar a Dan... para eso estoy yo!!

Dan: y porque habría de estar celoso yo? digo, tengo una lista de chicas esperando por que de clases de besos n//n...

Jess: si, y según este review una que prefiere a Zuko!!

Danny: quien es Zuko?

Jess: un wey de Avatar...

Dan: que va a morir si se mete con MIS fans ¬.¬...

Danny: ok... oficialmente, eres el wey mas celoso que haya conocido en mi media vida -.-U

Jess: (a Danny) dejalo ser... de todos modos hasta hace unos meses se acaba de enterar de que tiene fans

Danny: pero bueno... (con el review) ya supere el trauma n.n

Dan: see...solo porque te besuqueaste a Sam xD

Danny: ¬//¬...

Jess: eso, y que nadaste entre su ropa interior xD

Danny: u//ú...

Dan: pero aun asi... eso no quita el hecho de que DANNY BESE MAL!!

Jess: ah si?

Dan: sii!!

Jess: bueno... solo hay una forma de comprobarlo n.n

Dan: no me haras besarlo otra vez verdad??

Jess: nop, jejeje tengo otra idea... (se le acerca a Danny y le planta un beso)

Danny: O.OUu...

Dan: WTF??? o.o...

Jess: (se separa) Bueno… no besa tan mal n.n

Dan: que...fue...ESO?? o//oU...

Jess: jeje tenia que comprobarlo por mi misma... y no besa tan mal n.n

Danny: ...

Dan: ¬//¬...

Jess: jajajaja (una hora de jaja's despues) jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-ok ya demasiada risa -.-U... bueno Katara-sama, lo del disclamer... normalmente lo ponen en todos los capis (otros autores) pero en mi caso... me da demasiada hueva hacerlo asi que creo que con una basta... digo, aun no me han demandado asi que...y no te preocupes por lo del retraso, mientras dejes no hay problema n.n además... yo estoy castigada desde... desde hace antes de que empezara con este fic y aquí me tienes...

Dan: solo porque te metes de escondidas ¬.¬U

Jess: pero el caso es que aquí estoy no?

Dan: desgraciadamente si u.u

Jess: ja-ja-ja... gracioso... pero bueno (sigue con el review) ok... eso de que te preste a Dan... hmm, tengo que pensarlo... digo, no se si sea buena idea prestarte a un fantasma asesino psicópata y sexy de un futuro alterno... quien sabe? tal vez termine matando a media escuela u.uU

Dan: yo me apunto!! n.n

Jess: feh... bueno, te lo presto... pero mas te vale que para el martes lo tengas de vuelta ¬.¬... y no le hagas nada pervertido!! ya el pobre tiene con haberse besado con su pasado xD

Danny: ...siguiente review... u//u

**vanE 3: **jess  
me ncanta tus ff  
ia lei todo0o0o0s  
y me gutan muxote  
a zi apurate por que  
tieneznque governar el mundo  
y dinita y yo  
seremos tus aliadaz..  
esperaremoz a que crees  
el  
carton pero funcionara  
tiene que funcionar y asi  
podraz sacar a dan del  
termo  
oie y no enteni muy bn lo del yaoi  
quier0 que lo vuelaz a explicar  
wa no entendi  
weno zta genil wi nz vemoz.  
y remember  
SACRIFICIO,SACRIFICIO,SACRIFICIO...

Jess: vane!! por fin dejaste review!!

Danny: la conoces?

Jess: amiga de la escuela n.n

Dan: ... genial, mas locas posteando -.-U

Jess: shh... tu callate ¬.¬... pero bue... vane, mas te vale que asi sea jajaja gobernaremos al mundo... despues de buscar el cadaver congelado de Walt Disney en el castillo de cenicienta!!

Dan: ...estas loca

Jess: que?? es real!! el cadaver esta abajo del castillo, esperando el momento para que lo descongelen y asi el pueda dominar el mundo!! algo que vane, dianita y yo vamos a evitar...

Danny: oukaaayyy... ((a esta ya le afectaron las drogas))

Jess: hey!! escuche eso!!

Danny: (inocente) yo no dije nada!!

Jess: claro que si!! pensaste "a esta ya le afectaron las drogas"!!

Dan: ...lees los pensamientos??

Jess: seep... una habilidad de los vampiros n.n

Dan: ((shit)) ...

Jess: pero bue... (con el review) no te hagas wey con lo del yaoi!! sabes bien que es loca pervertida si bien que expusimos de eso en la clase de español la vez pasada!!

Danny: no me haras besar a Dan de nuevo verdad??

Jess: no, eso solo fue una vez y ya n.n

Dan: no entendí eso del "sacrificio" n.nU

Jess: chiste local... NEXT!!

Danny: MALDITO MTV!!!

**maka-DP: **Hola!! (no puedo ser mas idiota -.-') ... primero q nada... PERDON POR NO DEJAR REVIEW DEL CAP ANTERIOR! ... una sola palabra : ESCUELA ... -.-'... bueno pues este fic es grandioso! y lo del beso ... bueno pues... pobres seres -.-'... a y Jess ... recuerdas eso q dije de "q te lastimen es lo de menos" ... no lo tomes personal ... yo soy asi con todos XD... aa y como Fan pido q Dan revele sus sentimientos, no soy la unica q lo pide... asi q cumple! ò.ó ... a y con respecto al tema de "los ejercitos" no me uno a ninguno... bueno pues... yo estoy loka y esa es la mejor arma!! (risa malefica ... y algo psicopata) -1 hora de risa malvada despues- ... lo lamento... lapsus de locura -.-'... no, en serio me uno al ejercito de Danny ... con respecto a la muerte de Danny... AL FIN MORIRA! ... pero a la ves... NO MORIRA!!TT... yo me entiendo n.n... O.O creo q alargue mucho este review... dejo de dar lata... bueno pss Bye!  
PD: soy mas estupida de lo q pense ... o es mi idea? O.O  
PD2: mensaje para Jess cuidado con la cafeina y el alcohol...-.-

Jess: waahh!! estas viva!! estas viva!!! (esconde los carteles de "se busca") wiii!! pero bueno... la escuela es malvada... no deja que dejen reviews ¬.¬...

Dan: destruyamos las escuelas n.n

Danny: (a Dan) hasta que estoy de acuerdo con alguna idea tuya -.-...

Jess: es eso deprimente o raro?

Danny: creo que un poco de las dos -.-Uu

Jess: ok... (review) jaja no hay pedo con eso de "lo de menos" asi que no te asustes, no mandare a Dan a que te mate... puedes respirar tranquilamente n.nU

Dan: ooouu... u.u

Jess: (a Dan) no te quejes... despues de todo haras de guarura a katara oks??

Dan: bueno... con eso me basta n.n

Danny: chale... lo que hace el estar encerrado u.u

Jess: si, lo se... es triste u.uU...

Dan: dejen de vivorear!! ¬.¬... y no voy a revelar lo que siento porque... como ya dije millones de veces no.siento.nada!!

Jess: mentira... si sientes...

Dan: no!! -///-

Jess: entonces porque la mirada asesina cuando bese a Danny??

Dan: yo le hice mirada asesina? nuuu... claro que no!! ¬//¬

Danny: celoso!!

Dan: no-uh!!

Danny: see-uh!

Dan: no-uh!!

Jess: ya cellense los dos ¬.¬

Danny: no es mi culpa que Dan este celoso del beso... y de que maka esta de mi parte n.n

Dan: ¬.¬...

Jess: (en voz baja) neh, fantasmas... ni quien los entienda u.uU (voz alta) tendre cuidado con la cafeina y el alcohol... de todos modos no bebo asi que...

Dan: no bebes? aha, esa ni quien te la crea!!

Jess: ¬.¬

Dan: quieres que te recuerde cuando te pusiste peda con una maldita copa de vino??

Jess: no me puse peda

Dan: aha... y entonces porque te empezaste a reir como tarada durante mas de 4 horas... SIN PARAR!!

Jess: estaba de simple u.u

Danny: (ignorandolos) y con eso acabamos los reviews... no olviden dejar mas!! ah y... 2 capitulos mas para el final gente!!!


	12. Plumas Fansasmales

Jess: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Danny: (jeton a mas no poder) ehmm...Jess...sabes acaso que hora es?

Jess: see...las 4 de la madrugada n.n

Dan: y...que hacemos despiertos a estas horas?

Jess: pues actualizar...y FESTEJAR!!!

Dan: y...se puede saber porque?

Jess: te lo dire despues del capi n.n

Danny: (jeton) Z.Z...al (bostezo)... fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 12: Plumas fantasmales

La pelea siguio, esta vez eran 2 halfas contra un fantasma psicopata que estaba dispuesto a matarlos a ellos y a todos sus conocidos y...bueno, a todos.

Danny: (a la autora) no estas ayudando!!

Jess: tu solo calla y deja que narre la historia ok??

Danny: porque no simplemente narras algo como "y entonces Danny saco el termo y metio a Dan ahi de una vez por todas"??

Jess: porque eso seria patetico, aburrido y sin accion!!

Danny: see, pero asi te evitarias tener que andar con puros rodeos!!

Jess: y que si a mi me gusta eso, eh??

Danny: pues que solo complicas las cosas!!

Lauri: ehmm...Danny...

Danny: que??

Lauri: podrias...ehm... no se, podrias dejar de pelearte con la autora y VENIR A AYUDARME?? (esquiva un rayo de plasma) hey!! cuidadon con eso!!

Dan: (sigue disparando) que crees que voy a dejarte en paz solo porque me lo pides??

Lauri: (baja la guardia) pueeesss-(es golpeado por uno de los ataques)

Dan: -pues no!

Danny: (aun peleandose con la autora) ya ves lo que paso?? acaban de golpear a tu tan preciado pajarraco y-

Jess: lo cual no hubiese pasado si tan solo tu dejaras de discutir conmigo y te decidieras a ayudarlo como se debe!!

Danny: esto no estaria pasando si tan solo no hubieras dejado salir a Dan!!

Jess: ah...osea me estas culpando de todo esto??

Danny: pues...si, te estoy culpando de absolutamente TODO ESTO!!

Jess: ah...ok, entonces como tu eres tan chingon y no necesitas de mi ayuda haz lo que se te de la regalada gana!!

Danny: a que te refieres con eso de que "haga lo que quiera"?

Jess: a que seguire narrando...pero ni pienses que te voy a ayudar en NADA!!

Danny: ok, de todos modos nunca fuiste de gran ayuda!!

Sam: (a los Rasmus) a quien le estara gritando Danny?

Aki: ni idea...creo que ya se volvio loco...

Pauli: no creen que deba de tomarse algun medicamento?

Tucker: no que yo sepa...aunque creo que deberia u.uU...

Eero: si este es el heroe de la ciudad...entonces estamos fritos

Lauri: (sarcastico) felicidades Danny, acabamos de perder el apoyo de la autora -.-...

Danny: la tipa esta loca...

Lauri: si, lo se...pero que haremos ahora??

Danny: lo mismo que hacemos todos los capitulos, Lauri...

Lauri: ...tratar de conquistar al mundo?

Dan: no, ese es mi trabajo ¬.¬...

Danny: ...improvisaremos -.-U

Lauri: mi especialidad n.n...

Danny: perfecto, entonces preparate para pelear...

Lauri: ok...

Entonces los dos chicos fantasmas se pusieron en pose de pelea. Lauri, el sexy halfa de las plumas sobrevolo el area, atacando a Dan desde lejos, mientras que Danny, el fantasmita insensible que no le importan los sentimientos de la autora y que es totalmente debil comparando con su sexy y malvado futuro alterno-

Danny: ok, ok ya te entendimos!!

Jess: -perfecto, que bueno que entendiste! ahora sigamos con la historia.

Danny se encontraba pensando en un plan, y creanme que para que el piense esta cañon...

Danny: ¬.¬...

Lauri: (ahora peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Dan) Danny te apresuras?? no se si pueda aguantar por mas tiempo...digo, no soy bueno peleando!!

Danny: (hablando consigo mismo) ok...Lauri se encuentra peleando con Dan...yo estoy aqui a salvo, por ahora... estamos en un bosque rodeados de sobres de Nasty Sauce... esperen un momento eso es!!

Pauli: genial...primero empieza a gritarle a la nada y ahora habla solo...

Eero: ...y por otra parte se estan madreando a nuestro emplumado amigo u.u

Tucker: ps...ahora que lo veo, Lauri no pelea tan mal...

Aki: lo que años de lidiar con las groupies y los anti-fans pueden hacer

Eero: bueno, despues de todo parece que aun tenemos esperanzas (Lauri le cae encima en su forma humana)

Sam: ...o puede que no

Lauri: (se levanta adolorido por la caida) ouch...

Eero: (aun mas adolorido) anotaron la matricula del camion?

Danny, por otra parte, habia puesto en marcha su "brillante idea", la cual era aprovechar los sobres de la Nasty Sauce que habian y aventarselos a Dan, mientras los hacia explotar cerca de este. Y cuando dije "brillante idea" lo decia con sarcasmo...porque Danny olvido un pequeño detalle, el cual era de que las explosiones eran demasiado fuertes y que los Rasmus, junto con Sam y Tucker estaban aun presentes y corrian el riesgo de salir heridos... y que despues se acabaron los sobres, lo cual dejo a Danny sin ningun plan de apoyo... y a Dan enfurecido porque las explosiones le habian terminado de desgarrar gran parte de su traje...

Jess: (sale de la nada) kawaii! (le toma fotos a Dan) esto va para Internet (se va)

Danny: (a Dan) ehmm...esto es incomodo...podrias...no se...ponerte algo encima??

Dan: feh...esta fresco n.n...

Danny: aun asi!

Dan: hmm...despues de tu paliza n.n

Danny: ¬.¬...

Aki: esto es deprimente -.-

Tucker: que cosa? que se esten madreando a Danny?

Aki: si...eso y el hecho de que nosotros no podamos ayudarle...

Sam: hmm...yo creo que si podemos

Pauli: como?

Sam: (saca un termo) hey Danny atrapalo!! (le avienta el termo)

Y de ahi...todo paso en cámara lenta, Danny reacciono y se avento para poder atrapar el termo. Pero...

Todos: (camara lenta) NNNUUUUOOOOO!!!!

Danny: ah? y el termo?

Dan: (detras de Danny con el termo en la mano) ejem...

Danny: (se voltea) oh shit...

Dan: (mete a Danny en el termo y lo avienta hacia el bosque) bueno...creo que esto significa que gane...

Pauli: (a Lauri) sabes? creo qu este seria buen momento para que te transformaras en fantasma...

Lauri: buena idea o.o (trata de transformarse...pero falla) ah? no puedo...

Sam: en otras palabras-

Aki: -valimos madres...

Dan:(se les acerca a la bolita) y bien...quien de ustedes morira primero?

Todos: (señalan a Tucker)

Tucker: hey!!

Lauri: o.O ((voz: usa la Fuerza...)) la Fuerza?

Eero: (a Lauri) wey este no es el momento para que andes con referencias de Star Wars!!

Lauri: ((voz: usa la Fuerza...)) no se como!!

Todos (incluyendo a Dan): (miran a Lauri con cara de "WTF?")

Aki: genail...a este ya se le boto la canica -.-U

Lauri: ((voz: usa la Fuerza)) ...

Jess: (solo voz) que uses la Fuerza con una chingada!!

Lauri: ok, ok!! ((ahora...como se supone que se hace eso? vamos, no puede ser tan dificil...he visto millones de veces esas peliculas...solo debo concentrarme y-))

De repente hubo un destello, aparecieron los dos aros negros en la cadera del chico emplumado, pasando por todo su cuerpo y dejando al descubierto al chico finlandes en su forma fantasma, quien por cierto no se veia de muy buen humor (uhh...Lauri con mirada asesina...q sexy o.o).

Lauri: Dan Phantom...ya has hecho suficiente mal... es hora de que pagues...

Su voz era distinta, algo habia cambiado, ya no era la misma dulce voz que todos estaban acostumbrados a oir, sino que se escuchaba con un tono mas grave y sus ojos resplandecian con una luz azul.

Dan: uuuyyy... que miedo... y que piensas hacer al respecto?

Lauri: voy a detenerte de una vez por todas...

Dan: ah si? tu y quien mas?

Lauri: (señala hacia el bosque) el...

Todos voltearon a ver y se quedaron con cara de "ah?". Era Danny, de alguna forma habia logrado salirse del termo, el cual lo llevaba ahora entre manos.

Dan: (a Danny) que? como carajos te saliste??

Danny: estrellaste el termo contra un arbol ¬.¬U

Dan: ...carajo -.-

Lauri: acabemos con esto de una buena vez

No era necesario decirlo, sus plumas empezaron a brillar con la misma intensidad de sus ojos y salieron disparadas hacia Dan; el ataque lo habia tomado por sorpresa, lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Danny de encerrarlo en el termo. Despues de eso, Lauri regreso a su forma humana, se veia confundido.

Todos: o.O...

Lauri: ...que paso? -.o

Aki: no recuerdas nada? o.O

Lauri: no...y porque me miran todos asi??

Aki: nomas... (a Eero) recuerdame nunca mas hacerlo enojar...

Lauri: pero...que paso? y Dan??

Danny: (sosteniendo el termo) en donde no puede molestar a nadie n.ñ

Dan: (desde el termo) claustrophobia...claustrophobia...o.oUu

Sam: oigan...que hora es?

Tucker: (con su PDA) son las 7:50...

TR: fuck!

Pauli: en menos de 10 minutos empieza el concierto!!

Aki: (le da las llaves a Eero) tu manejas...

Lauri: ehmm...(se transforma) ((yay ya pude n.n)) ...creo que ire volando n.nU

Danny: ya somos dos...

Y en menos de lo que canta un cuervo, el resto de la banda, junto con Sam y Tuck, se encontraban el el Jeep, en camino hacia el estadio.

Pauli: ...eso fue raro, no?

Tucker: que cosa?

Pauli: ps...como se puso Lintu...todo, no se...como que raro...

Aki: cierto... a veces Lauri es medio extraño... pero eso fue demasiado!

Pauli: como que le salio lo bipolar

Eero: no se si eso nos deberia preocupar o que pedo...

Sam: bueno...eso ya no importa...

Tucker: cierto, lo que importa es que todo esta bien ahora y que no salimos muertos n.n

Mientras tanto, los dos Halfas se encontraban sobrevolando la ciudad.

Lauri: wow...la vista es increible...

Danny: feh...luego te acostumbras

Lauri: hmm...la verdad...no se si me llegue a acostumbrar a esto...

Danny: porque lo dices?

Lauri: ps...es que no lo se...si de por si vivir entre giras y demas cosas es dificil...y eso que no somos tan famosos...y ahora con esto...

Danny: no creo que sea mas dificil que mi vida...entre la escuela, y tener que evitar que la ciudad quede en ruinas cada vez que ataca un fantasma... y con eso de tener que esconder mi identidad...

Lauri: y mas con los padres que tienes o.o

Danny: exacto...

Lauri: wow...tienes razon...tu vida-

Danny: media vida

Lauri: lo que sea, es mas complicada que la mia o.oU

Danny: hasta que alguien me comprende!!

Lauri: jajajaja

Danny: oie...cambiando de tema... enserio no te acuerda de nada?

Lauri: no, nada de nada...

Danny: ah...ok

Lauri: por cierto... porque todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de "WTF?" ?

Danny: pues...digamos que por unos minutos no eras tu mismo...

Lauri: a que te refieres?

Danny: ps... tu voz cambio, tenias una mirada como que asesina y...dabas m iedo o.oU

Lauri: o.ô...Danny Phantom teniendole miedo de un pobre chico finlandes? ahora si lo he visto todo xD

Danny: ja-ja...burlate lo que quieras, de todos modos es la verdad...oye creo que ya llegamos, lo mejor sera que nos separemos...

Lauri: cierto, no quiero que la gente sospeche -.-U

Ambos se fueron por sus caminos, Lauri con su banda y Danny con su amada Sam...y Tucker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: kawai!! con esto acaba el penultimo capitulo!!

Danny: y porque tan feliz?

Jess: porque es el penultimo!!

Danny: y...?

Jess: que despues de ese ya pondre el ultimo y...fin!!

Dan: feh...pero ya no salgo yo, asi que ya no vale la pena leer -.-

Jess: shh Dan! no vayas a auyentar a los lectores!!

Danny: (a Dan) jajaja te vencio el emplumado n.n

Dan: juro que si sigues jodiendome con eso...

Danny: que cosa?

Dan: ...olvidalo, ya se me acabaron las amenazas -.-

Jess: ahh...pobeshito u.u (abraza a Dan)

Danny: feh...me dan asco los dos ¬.¬...

Jess: (aun abrazandolo) shh...tu callate que almenos yo no ando nadando entre su ropa interior ¬.¬...

Danny: ¬.¬...

Dan: oye...y porque tan cariñosa de pronto? o//ô

Jess: porque si n//n

Dan: esto es raro...un dia andas martillando el termo mientras estoy dentro... y el otro me andas abrazando??

Jess: jaja soy bipolar

Danny: demasiado...podemos ya poner los reviews??

Jess: como quieras n//n...

**Kozumy Disgrace: **estoy llorando de la risa, en serio, hoy fue buen día para mí, y como estoy contenta, creo que actualizaré algo... naah mi imaginación esta muerta... en fin tu fic fue excelente, sigo sin creer que te haya shockeado mi review tan largo... lo siento ah y como besaste a Danny yo voy a requerir que me dejes llevar a Dan por un par de días, estoy muy estresada y él también, no es que quiera psicoanalizarlo pero... estoy muy interesada en saber como besa... y si 2 días son necesarios  
el cumple de Lauri es el 23 yo sé, en un foro de TR donde estoy estamos planeando dejarle pensamientos originales, pero no se me ocurre ninguno suspiro  
espero que puedas actualizar pronto, ansió seguir leyendo...  
p.d. Jess en serio tienes que estar loca para abrazar a Vlad, eso fue enfermo...  
p.d.2. mil gracias x el review en el fic que estoy haciendo (soy todo un caso) ¿no te molesta que usara tu nombre?  
ah y dile a Dan que no voy a rogar por mi vida, me haría feliz si me matara (pero primero que me bese) además, considerando qeu estoy escribiendo un fic donde Sam tiene 2 hijos de él (de Dan) no me extrañaría que ambos quisieran meterme en el termo Fenton, pero si lo hacen yo no podría seguir escribiendo así que...  
te leo luego  
ah casi lo olvido, ya te tengo como contacto en el msn a ver si algún día hablamos

Jess: (review) feh...no llores Kozumy jaja algun dia revivira tu imaginacion...en cualquier caso la coca ayuda mucho o.o

Danny: adicta ¬.¬...

Jess: pervertido ¬.¬...en fin, (review) jaja algun dia me acostumbrare a los reviews largos xD, pero por ahora...sigo en shock (necesito terapia!!)...y pues... si quieres te puedes llevar a Dan... pero hoy no!

Danny: porque no?

Dan: si! porque no?? Kozumy tiene razon...toy estresado, digo me acaba de patear el culo un emplumado!!

Jess: (a Dan) eso te pasa por destruir el guion ¬.¬...

Danny: hubiese sido igual -.-U

Jess: de hecho no...

Dan/Danny: ah?

Jess: encontre una copia del guion n.n (lo saca)

Dan: dejame ver (se lo quita y empieza a leer) _...entonces, se dieron cuenta que era su perdicion...asi que se rindieron y entonces Dan destruyo al mundo..._

Danny: que clase de final es ese??

Dan: ...

Jess: ves??

Dan: ...ok, no vuelvo a destruir un guion...a menos que no me guste el final xD

Jess: feh... (review) bue... el cumple de Lauri ya paso...tambien el de Pauli (1 de mayo) ...y ps fue mi dia de la suerte o.o

Danny: eso lo dices solo porque fue el cumple de Lauri o nomas porque si?

Jess: porque es verdad!! me pasaron cosas buenas ese dia...

Dan: como cuales?

Jess: como,...uh...chale luego que me acuerde te digo xD (review) no me regañes por lo de Vlad...es que tiene ese no se que que es como que sexy... xD

Danny: estas loca...

Jess: ya me lo han dicho ¬.¬...(review) feh...este review como que ya lleva su rato aqui...digo ya hasta terminaste tu fic y ps...almenos no te han encerrado en un termo...

Dan: aun ¬.¬...

Danny: ...bueno ya...next!!

**Katara Phantom: **tìtulo trillado...hm...me gusto...pero lo de y ahora... "la palabra "dolor" tendrá un nuevo significado para ti" eso si estuvo trilladìsimo, hazle caso a Danny, menos Matrix harà bn a tu corazòn...xD, uh..tengo guarura! es que si lo necesitaba...realmente...ah! y no te preocupes X matar a la mitad de la escuela, ya estoy peleada con casi todos...xD pero me van a dar làstima los de primero u.u dile a Dan antes de que venga...que no los mate! solo a ellos y a los de prepa...me caen bn...juju.  
Ya recordè que te iba a decir Dan, me deprimiste gachìsimo...si matas a Zuzu dejo de ser tu fan...ok? tendràs que decirme algo para reanimarme es que es tan adorable...se vale soñar...y Jess...te dije que NO LO MALPENSÀRAS!  
me traumaste (un trauma a la cuenta...la cuenta...76,0218,409)eso del beso, algo gacha de tu parte bajarle a Sam aDanny...triste..  
P.D 1: Vlad no es sexy! eso no sirve para dar celos!! Lauri si, pero Vlad...truma...(la cuenta de traumas 76,0218,410)u, miedo...u...  
P.d.2: vas a freir a lauri de nuevo? espero que no, o quieres que regrese tu turba furiosa para darle fan service de nuevo? XD.  
P.D3: DESBLOQUEO MENTAL! YAHU!! (Brinco X toda la sala como maldita loca y toodos se me quedan viendo con cara de ...pobre niña...a sus 12 años sufre problemas mentales) lo siento, boing de mango...total, se supone(y digo se supone X que no tengo idea)que ya bajè el fic que se supone que estoy haciendo, espero que lo leas...ñ.ñ, o almenos finjas bn que lo leìste...xD, X que no te llego ni a los talones de buena que eres...  
PD 4: ME MUERO X LEER ESE FIC PLANEADo que tienes!  
PD 5: GRAX X el credito! lamento mi error tan grande con lauri..u.u  
pd5: lamento no haber puesto esto en el review anterior, mi cerebro ya no da la capacidad suficiente pa la informaciòn almacenada (eso si sono muy trillado!!) total...NO PUEDEN FALTAR SOLO 2 CAPÌTULOS ES DEMASIADO BUENO ESTE FIC PARA SER VERDAD!  
pd 6: (ya me cansè de tanto /"$!!& posdata)què es eso de Walt Disney DEL cadaver ese?  
PD 7:(OTRO MAS?) Gracias X la ayuda del

Danny: genial...la otra loca -.-U

Jess: (golpea a Danny) shh tu callate que estas hablando de mi padawan...

Danny: menos Matrix, porfavor...

Dan: (golpea a Danny) eso es Star Wars...tarado!!

Jess: jaja hoy es dia de golpear a Danny...

Danny: ehmm... hoy es 23 de mayo...

Jess: mi cumple, por eso hoy yo hago lo que quiera n.n

Danny: y cuando no?

Dan: (a Jess) hoy es tu cumple??

Jess: seep...16 años n.n

Danny: e igual de inmadura aun viendo Pokemon ¬.¬...

Jess: ¬.¬...no me importa (review) Vlad si es sexy!! y no, prometo no volver a freir a Lauri...nunca mas!! eso me duele a mi tambien u.u

Dan: no mas que a el xD (review) y que quieres que te diga? ese tal Zuko no puede ser tan sexy como dices...digo tiene media cara chamuscada!!

Jess: pero es sexy...

Dan: (a Jess) a ti te parece sexy Vlad ¬.¬...

Jess: si... y que con eso??

Dan/Danny: Que.Vlad.No.Es.Sexy!!!

Vlad: (desde alguna parte) Si lo soy!!

Jess: olvidemos ese detalle (review) algun dia publicare el fic ese...algun dia, ahora con lo de Walt Disney... te lo explicare, es que se supone que despues de que se murio, congelaron su cadaver, y lo escondieron debajo del castillo de Cenicienta (ese que esta en el parque) para que luego lo descongelen, lo revivan y asi domine el mundo...pero yo, junto con Dianita y Vane...ah y la ayuda de Dan, vamos a evitar eso y nos apoderaremos del mundo...

Dan: "apoderarnos" me sono a manada ¬.¬…

Jess: sii!! Porque asi sera!!

Dan: ehmm…no, mas bien "yo" solo yo…entendiste?

Jess: tu….. y yo n.n

Danny: (a Jess) segura que cumples 16?

Jess: ¬.¬...

Danny: ok, ok siguiente review!!

**maka-DP: **Danny dijo mi nombre! q belleza! ah!! desmayo... sorry O.OU... bueno recobrando la composutura (como si eso fuese posible en mi) ... este cap estubo ... PESIMO!! ... como q no soy buena para las bromas crueles -.-U... ¬¬ falta de inspiracion de acuerdo? ¬¬... olvidenlo olvidenlo -.-U... bueno el punto esq me gusta mucho tu fic! y ... a Dan le molesta q viboreen a Dan le molesta q viboreen ... despues de 2 horas de decir lo mismo y reir psicopatamente no q no sentias? XD... y tecnicamente q te moleste es sentir ... Dan, tu no me odias demasiado vdd? n.nU... Y SEE TE APOYO!! DESTRUYAMOS LAS ESCUELAS!! VEN A ANTOFAGASTA, CHILE TE DOY PERMISO DE DESTRUIR A LA HRVATSKA SKOLA SAN ESTEBAN! SEE MUERE MUERE!! bailando alrrededor de una escuela destruida ... je je n.nU... y Jess pusiste carteles de se busca? bueno ya habian puesto antes con mi rostro solo q en esos decia: "SE BUSCA: ESTA CHICA ES PELIGROSA SI ESCUCHAN UNA RISA PSICOPATA YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE"... n.n... como q a veces fantaseo ¬... na aun no descubren mi locura -.-... y este mensaje va para Danny: ... DIJISTE MI NOMBRE Q BELLEZA AH! otro desmayo ... el desmayo se alarga ... QUERIDAS PERSONAS Q LEEN ESTE ESTUPIDO REVIEW MAKA SE ENCUENTRA INCAPACITADA DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PERO DEJO UN MENSAJE: DANNY TE ADOROO!... y tambien q este review esta demasiado largo asiq lo para aqui -.-U...

Danny: oh Dios…..que hice para merecer esto???

Jess: merecer que?

Danny: gente loca...muy loca... (posicion fetal, aura negra (KP si lees esto...no digas nada xD))

Dan: (a Danny) feh...tu tranquilo xD (review) no te preocupes maka...no te odio n.n (saca discretamente un muñeco vudu)

Jess: hey...donde conseguiste eso??

Dan: eh...Internet (empieza a picarlo con miles de agujas)

Jess: ehmm...sabes que asi vas a terminar asustando al publico verdad?

Dan: me vale madres!! no me gusta que vivoreen de mi...y menos que digan que siento!!

Danny: y eso es porque...?

Dan: porque...Yo.No:Siento.Nada!!

Jess/Danny: (super avionazo) see...lo que digas -.-U...

Dan: n.nU bueno...(review) sii! muerte a las escuelas

Jess: amen u.u

Danny: ((par de locos...conrazon se llevan tan bien ¬.¬U)) el que sigue...

Jess: (golpea a Danny) escuche eso ¬.¬...

**dragongirl1824:** jojo ya regrese! Jess ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA! (saca su espada) ¡ataquen ejercito de suricatas! ñamm que mala eres  
el fic esta genial! tequedo GENIAL! eres GRANDE! continuale!  
pero estaria mejor si dan tuviera de pareja a Ember XDD (que jodona soy xD)  
para danny: ¡muerete y entierrate vivo!  
para dan: ai niño te puedo mandar hasta 1 millon de besos si quieres! voy a ir a tus clases XD  
mi amiga marian dice que no sabe que te veo x ke ella prefiere a danny ¬¬ dice que esta bonito!  
le mando un millon d besos a Dan lindo!  
y a Jess un ramote de rosas x tan genial fic!  
bye!  
besos...a dan XD  
PD: te voy nombrar de ahora en adelante "LA REINA DE LA COMEDIA FANTASMAL"!  
bye! t Cuidas!  
Pd 2: ENSERIO ES GUERRA! ñakaña XD ntc jojo ya regrese! Jess ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA! (saca su espada) ¡ataquen ejercito de suricatas! ñamm que mala eres  
el fic esta genial! tequedo GENIAL! eres GRANDE! continuale!  
pero estaria mejor si dan tuviera de pareja a Ember XDD (que jodona soy xD)  
para danny: ¡muerete y entierrate vivo!  
para dan: ai niño te puedo mandar hasta 1 millon de besos si quieres! voy a ir a tus clases XD  
mi amiga marian dice que no sabe que te veo x ke ella prefiere a danny ¬¬ dice que esta bonito!  
le mando un millon d besos a Dan lindo!  
y a Jess un ramote de rosas x tan genial fic!  
bye!  
besos...a dan XD  
PD: te voy nombrar de ahora en adelante "LA REINA DE LA COMEDIA FANTASMAL"!  
bye! t Cuidas!  
Pd 2: ENSERIO ES GUERRA! ñakaña XD ntc

Jess: o.O chale...ya me declararon la guerra...

Dan: jeje...(review) no es necesario que peleen por mi...hay suficiente yo para todas n.n

Danny: cofcreidocof...

Dan: (saca un muñeco vudu de Danny y le entierra una aguja en...tre las piernas) ¬¬

Danny: (cae al suelo retorciendose de dolor)

Jess: xD (se asoma por la ventana y ve al ejercito de suricatas dormidos) ...creo que tuvieron mucho tiempo esperando o.oU

Dan: tal vez eso es por el hecho de que...uh, no lo se...SON LAS 4:50 DE LA MAÑANA!!

Jess: no hay horarios para los fanfics u.ú

Dan: que acaso no puedes actualizar el fin de semana??

Jess: Miami recuerdas??

Dan: ah...

Danny: (aun retorciendose de dolor)

Jess: feh...(review) ya no te quejes por lo de ExD!! si ya de por si tas haciendo un fic asi!! y totalmente de acuerdo contigo...porque prefieren a Danny? digo es lindo y todo pero...Dan es SEXY!!

Dan: cierto n.n ...

Danny: x.xU

Jess: (saca una varitoa y empieza a picar a Danny) uhmm...Dan...creo que ya me lo mataste o.O

Dan: O.oU...kawaii!!

Jess: O.OU

Dan: que?

Jess: dijiste "kawaii"??

Dan: dije eso?

Jess: see...que miedo o.o

Dan: o.O...ok siguiente review...ah por cierto gracias x los besos dragongirl!! n.n'

Jess: ¬.¬... como reina de la comedia fantasmal...te ordeno que te calles ¬.¬

Dan: n.nU

**2304Tuca: **Jajajajaja! me mataste!! Paga el funeral ¬¬XD  
"Las bolas xokaron" o.o K X se leyo eso!  
Fue peor k a Danny de pervertido XD  
Wow...Dan...Te dejas k te digan "perra" ??  
K se sintio besar a Danny!?  
TT Faltan tan solo 2 caps??  
Deberias pensar en una "2ª temprada" n.n  
Valla...al parecer stan viendo muxo MTV XD n.nU  
XD  
Continuale pronto n.n  
o.o El 23 de abril?? yo toy de cumple!! eaeaea! XD  
Xq crees de el 23/04??  
XD  
Waa!  
K lata doy...u.u  
Xau.z!

Jess: nuuu!!...chale ahora tengo que pagar un funeral?

Dan: una mas a tu millon de deudas xD

Jess: ¬.¬...

Danny: x.x

Jess: ¬.¬...

Danny: x.xU

Jess: (a Danny) si no revives...hare que Dan le haga algo malo a Sam n.n

Danny: x.x...o.o...o.O...¬.¬ te detesto...

Jess: jaja estas vivo!!! (review) ves? dije que eso de las bolas chocando sonaba raro!!

Dan: jajajajaajajajajajajajajajaja (y mas...bueno ustedes ya saben) x'D

Danny: (a Dan) ...perra

Dan: (mete a Danny en un termo y lo empieza a agitar)

Jess: feh...(review) que se sintio besar a Danny? me lo preguntas a mi o a Dan?

Dan: (aun agitando) creo que mi opinion quedo clara u.ú

Jess: bueno...(review) no besa tan mal n.n y si...toy pensando hacer una segunda temporada...aunque aun no estoy convencida de que sea una buena idea u.ú...

Dan: (carita chibi) Jess...si haces segunda temporada...puedo matar a Lauri??

Jess: ((kawaii!! adoro cuando pone esa carita!!)) ehmm...no, claro que no puedes ¬¬...

Dan: poooooooorrrrfiiiiiissssss

Jess: no ¬.¬...

Dan: ¬.¬...

Jess: n.n (review) cumples el 23 de abril?? dichosa ¬.¬...yo cumplo un mes despues...exactamente 1 mes!!

Dan: osea...hoy, 23 de mayo

Danny: (desde el termo) ea Dan... te acordaste n.n

Dan: (a Danny) solo porque me dijiste u//ú

Danny: no te hagas wey...

Dan: ...next!!!

Danny: Tuca tiene razon...ves demasiado MTV ¬.¬...

Dan: no hay mucho que hacer u.ú

**blackmoonfairy: **Hola, wow, que capitulo tan cool, me encanto sobre todo esas escenitas de accion, eran graciosas y a la vez muy interesantes n.n, espero puedas continuar pronto, y perdon por mandar el review hasta ahorita, pero los problemas con el internet tuvieron muchisimo que ver -.-, cuidate mucho, ojala pronto comienzes con tu fic se escucha m interesante, jejeje no es cierto muy bueno, Bye  
P.D- Danny soy fiel a tu ejercito hasta la muerte, espero no lleguemos a tanto n.nU

Jess: (review) como he dicho antes...no hay problema con que tardes...siempre y cuando dejes review ¬.¬

Dan: (review) mala idea con eso de Danny...su ejercito no va a durar xD

Danny: ¬.¬...cofcreidocof

Jess: (a Danny) tu ya deja de chingar si no quieres que te valla peor...

Danny: que puede ser peor que esto? estoy encerrado en un termo...

Dan: almenos no fue por 1 puto año!!

Jess: ...feh u.ú...maldito FEH!!!! (review) el fic ese...lo publicare cuando termine este...

Danny: traduccion: en otros 15 dias mas...

Jess: ¬.¬...

Danny: bueno, ya me callo...terminamos con los reviews?

Jess: seep...(le quita el termo a Dan y saca a Danny)

Danny: libertad...momento...libertad??

Jess: seep n.n hoy estoy de buen humor n.n

Danny: ok...por tu cumple?

Jess: seep n.n ahora...quiero mi regalo ¬.¬...

Danny: ehh...tu regalo...((chale...no tengo nada o.O))...lo deje...en mi casa n.nU

Jess: no mientas ¬.¬...

Danny: bueno bueno...no tengo nada!! digo, no me pagan por salvar al mundo sabes??

Jess: y eso que??

Danny: que no tengo $$...ademas porque me reclamas a mi y no a Dan??

Jess: hmm...cierto...

Dan: ah? no!! a mi no me metan en esto!

Jess: ¬.¬...

Dan: uh...o//oU...

Jess: ¬.¬...

Dan: o//O...

Jess: ¬.¬... u.u

Dan: u//u...((me voy a arrepentir de esto...algun dia)) feh...

Jess: arrepentirte de que?

Dan: eh... de (se le acerca)... esto u//u (le planta un beso en la boca) ...

Jess: ¬.¬...o.o...o.O...O.O...O//O...O//o...o/////o...

Dan: u//u...

Jess: ...W...T...F??? o///o

Danny: o.o

Dan: u//u...feliz cumpleaños u///ú

Jess: O///O

Danny: eh...Jess?

Jess: O///O...

Danny: sigues viva?

Jess: O///O

Dan: (a Danny) creo que fue demasiado shock por un dia u///u...

Danny: bueno...ehmmm...tons moikka?

Dan: creo que si u//uU...


	13. Le Grand Finale!

Jess: (saltando por todo el set como loca) WIIII!!!

Dan: y ati que te pico??

Jess: Acabaron las clases!!

Danny: ahh...loca

Jess: y...ACABO EL FIC!!

Danny: o.O...enserio??

Jess: seep n.n

Danny: ...(se pone a brincar como loco mientras llora de alegria) por fin!! ACABO ESTA ESTUPIDEZ!!!

Dan: -.-...bueno mejor empecemos...AL FIC!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 13: Le Grand Finale

Danny se encontraba en la fila afuera del estadio, junto con Sam...y Tucker (el wey de coladote como siempre ¬¬U), esperando a que las puestas del estadio se abrieran.

Sam: Danny, pense q no llegarias

Danny: bueno, pues si llegue n.n

Tucker: espera...y el termo?

Danny: (saca el termo d la nada y lo agita) justo aqui n.n

Dan: (desde el termo) podrias...no...agitarlo?... me mareo .

Danny: ah see?? (lo sigue agitando) pues mira yo lo agito cuando se me da la gana!

Tucker: (avergonzado) y este ya empezo con sus locuras -.-U

Sam: ...

¿?: pero miren quienes estan aqui, si son Fentonto y su bola de fracasados!

Danny: (voltea a ve a Dash junto con Paulina, Kwan y Star) oh...genial -.- (n/a: notese el sarcasmo xD)

Sam: (a Danny y Tuck) y a estos desde cuando les gusta la musica de verdad?

Paulina: oh...el chico emplumado es TAN SEXY!!

Sam: (a Paulina) para empezar...sabes como se llama el grupo?

Paulina: si... se llama... uh... creo que se llamaba….uh-

Sam: ves?? Ni siquiera sabes como se llama la banda!!

Paulina: ah si? Y tu sabes como se llama no?

Sam: The Rasmus ¬¬

Paulina: …

Al parecer iban ellas dos a estar peleando por toda la noche, claro que asi no fue porque las puertas se abrieron y la fila empezo a avanzar lentamente...muy lentamente.

Dash: (empujando a Danny) es para hoy Fentonto!!

Danny: ¬¬...

Tucker: (a Danny) vamos, podria ser peor...

Danny: ah si? como??

Tucker: pues... (señala medio km de fila de atras) podriamos estar hasta alla

Sam: en eso tiene razon u.ú

Danny: la verdad a mi me da igual...mientras no tenga que soportar a Dash (cae al suelo) agh! YA BASTA!!

Dan: (a Danny) yo me podria deshacer de el...

Danny: tu callate ¬¬

Dash: oh...miren nomas! Danny ahora habla con un termo! (le quita el termo a Danny) no es adorable?

Kwan: jejeje see...adorable xD

Danny/Tuck/Sam: O.OU

Danny: Dash...devuelveme ese termo!!

Dash: no lo creo Fentotno...hey Kwan (le avienta el termo) atrapalo!

Kwan: (atrapa el termo y lo empieza a agitar) jaja aqui lo temngo

Dan: no...agitar...tarado...

Kwan: wah!! ESA COSA HABLO!! o.OU ya no lo quiero (se lo avienta a Dash)

Dash: (atrapa el termo) no seas marica Kwan... los termos no hablan...eso creo... (lo golpetea ligeramente) ves? no hay nad-

Dan: mira imbecil... si sigues golpeando, aventando o agitando este pinche termo te juro que la proxima vez que salga de aqui te buscare y te despedazare lenta, cruel y dolorosamente...ENTENDISTE??

Paulina: es cierto!! esa cosa hablo!!

Star: wah!! esta embrujado!!

Dash: toma Fentonto...(le avieta el termo a Danny) ya no quiero ese estupido termo!! (sale corriendo con toda su bolita)

Dan: saben algo? acabo de recordar...Dash es...un idiota...

Danny: apenas y te das cuenta?

Dan: no... y tienes que admitir que lo quieres matar...

Danny: eso no es cierto!

Dan: muy en el fondo...

Danny: ...

Dan: tu silencio lo dice todo u.u

Danny: (agita el termo) no metas ideas en mi cabeza!!

Tucker: (a Danny) no te preocupes Danny, en el fondo todos queremos deshacernos de Dash u.u

Danny: o.O no me sabia ese lado tuyo Tuck...

Sam: (aura negra, ojos brillando de rojo muy estilo anime) o a esa maldita perra superficial de Paulina...

Danny: Sam...tu tambien?? (a Dan) my bien...que les hiciste??

Dan: que? a mi no me culpes!! digo, no creo que yo pueda hacer la gran cosa...AQUI ENCERRADO!!

Danny: entonces porque estan asi??

Dan: porque...todos odian a Dash n.n'

Sam: (aun con aura negra y demas) y a Paulina...

Dan: vez lo que digo?

Danny: ..hmm...tienes un buen punto en eso u.úU

Jess: (aparece de la nada) Oh por Lauri!! Danny de acuerdo con Dan en algo?? esto es unico! (les toma fotos y los graba) esto va para Internet n.n' (desaparece)

Sam: (ya normal)...quien era esa?

Danny:...una tipa muy rara ¬¬U

Tucker: bueno, eso es lo de menos... hey miren, parece que ya casi llegamos

Y efectivamente, Danny y compañia habian llegado a las puertas, donde se encontraban los de seguridad haciendo chequeo de bolsas.

Seguridad: no traen ningun tipo de camara verdad?

Sam: ehmm...nu

Seguridad: perfecto...(deja pasar a Sam y Tuck) espera un momento chico (detiene a Danny) que traes ahi? (señala el termo)

Danny: ehmm...es solo un termo...

Seguridad: si ya se que es un termo... pero que traes ahi dentro??

Danny: ...solo...uh...agua?

Seguridad: lo siento chico, no se puede pasar con bebidas, me tendras que dar ese termo...

Danny: que?? no...no puedo hacer eso... es-es que...

Seguridad: es que... que?

Danny: es que...yo...uh...no traigo dinero para comprarme alguna bebida...y...por eso me lo traje de mi casa... n.nU

Seguridad: hmm...(le quita el termo) algo me dice que lo que traes ahi dentro no es precisamente agua...puedo abrirlo?

Danny: no!!...

Seguridad: porque no?

Danny: porque...porque...uh...

Sam: (llega con el de seguridad y le da un billete de $100) solo dejalo pasar y tu no viste nada...ok?

Seguridad: ...(le da el termo a Danny y lo deja pasar)

Dentro del estadio...

Tucker: eso estuvo demasiado cerca...

Danny: cierto, gracias Sam...

Sam: (se sonroja) ehmm see... bueno, la proxima vez deja el termo con el fantasma psicopata en tu casa no??

Dan: o mejor aun...deja que el bruto de seguridad abra el termo n.n'

Danny/Tucker/Sam: callate ¬¬...

Minutos despues... la musica empezo a sonar con unos aires lugubres y funerarios (osea era la melodia de Funeral Song), las luces empezaron a ponerse cada vez mas tenues y la gente empezo a gritar con emocion cuando la banda empezo a salir.

Primero Aki, luego Eero, despues Pauli y al final Lauri.

Lauri: Hola gente de Amity Park!!!

Al escuchar a Lauri, el publico empezo a gritar...mas las chicas. Despues de eso, la banda empezo a tocar...

Sam: Immortal...

Danny: te gusta?

Sam: es de mis favoritas...

Danny: enserio?

Sam: sabes que me gustan las historias de vampiros n.n

_We chose the silence  
Hatred, cruel violence  
We should be ashamed  
We had a chance that we ignored  
And now it's too late the end is knocking on the door  
Ready to claim us_

Jess: (aparece junto a Danny y co.) Immortal? hmm... extraña forma de empezar un concierto...

Danny: cierto...espera...que haces aqui??

Jess: simple, nop me pierdo ningun tokin de ellos...ni aunque sea en un fic mio n.n

Danny: o.OU...

Sam: (señala a Jess) y ella es...?

Danny: es...uh...una amiga n.nU

Sam: y porque no la habias presentado antes?

Danny: porque...-

Jess: porque prefiero mantener el anonimato n.n

Hubo una pequeña pausa...

Lauri: Bueno gente... hace poco que llegamos aqui... y la verdad es que nos la hemos pasado increible...

Eero: eso es cierto... y bueno, tambien conocimos a alguien algo especial...

Pauli: tanto asi que, tecnicamente le debemos la vida

Lauri: y pues, lo menos que pudimos hacer fue... escribirle una cancion...

Y la musica retomo el curso, ahora sonando con un pequeño intro en bajo, para luego dar paso a los desgarradores acordes de la guitarra de Pauli y llegar a la rasposa voz de Lauri que a la vez armonizaba asombrosamente con la de Eero...

_He's a Phantom..._

_(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom)_

_Hei! Danny Phantom, he was justo 14..._

_when his parents built the very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

_(he's gonna catch em'all cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

_When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit_

_But then Danny took a look inside of it_

_There was a great big flash everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged!_

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

Danny: que carajo?? me...escribieron una cancion??

Sam: tal parece que si

Tucker: quien se lo iba a esperar?

Jess: feh... n.nU

Tucker: (a Jess) y...como te llamas?

Jess: eewww...estas coqueteando conmigo??

Tucker: no te hagas...sabes que soy sexy (pose "sexy")

Dan: jaja...tu sexy?? eres un insulto a la humanidad!!

Jess: (a Tucker) repito: eewww!!! (saca de la nada un bat de beisbol)

_When he first woke up_

_He realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly!_

_He was much more unique than the other guy!  
It was then that he knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through_

_He's here to fight for me and you!_

Tucker: (con un ojo morado) T.T

Jess: tarado ¬¬

Sam: jaja hasta que alguien le hace entender a Tuck...

Danny: que mala xD

Lauri: quiero que esta parte la digan conmigo!!

_He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's..._

Publico: **Danny Phantom**_  
He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's..._

Publico: **Danny Phantom**

Lauri:..._Gonna catch them all cuz he's... Danny Phantom!!_

Dead Promises, Ghostbusters, Sail Away, The One I Love, Lucifer's Angel...El publico enloquecia cada vez mas con cada cancion que pasaba y la banda lo agradecia dejandolo todo en el escenario.

Jess: hei Lauri!! i wanna be your Lucifer's Angel!!

Danny/Sam/Tuck: ¬¬U...

Ok...ignoren esa parte n.nU...pero bueno, con el tiempo, el ambiente se empezo a calmar un poco hasta llegar a ser un pequeño set acustico donde tocaron diferentes canciones...

Jess: bueno, esta es la parte en la que me alejo n.n (desaparece)

Danny: (sonrojado) Sam...

Sam: que pasa, Danny?

Danny: pues... hay algo que aun no me has contestado...

Danny: pues... es que yo-

Sam: no tiene que ver con mi ropa interior...verdad?

Danny: ah? o//o no..no es eso...

Sam: entonces...

Danny: lo que hablamos ayer...

_It's not more a secret,  
I go solid, I go liquid,  
Oh me...  
If it's the love that we live for,  
How come I didn't know?  
Show me an easy way out.  
_

Sam: Danny...yo-

Dan: por lo que mas quieran...SAQUENME DE AQUI ANTES DE QUE VOMITE!!!

Danny: Dan...podrias no arruinar el momento??

Dan: no puedo evitarlo ¬¬

Sam: (golpea el termo)

Dan: ouch! x.o

Sam: esa fue por tratar de matarme... (lo vuelve a golpear)

Dan: hey! y esa porque?

Sam: por arruinar el momento ¬¬...

Dan: carajo ya me callo -.-...

Danny: bueno...Sam...

Sam: lo de ayer...yo...lo unico que te puedo decir es que...

Danny: si...?

Sam: es que si... si quiero ser tu novia!!

Danny: en-enserio?

Sam: si, es enserio...

Danny: yo...no se que decir...

Dan: Hey...despistado!! ya besala no??

Danny/Sam: ¬.¬...u.ú...o//o...u//u (se besan lenta y apasionadamente)

_Show me an easy way out..._

Poco despues, el concierto dio por terminado, como de costumbre la banda se despidio y algunas tipas aventabas tangas, bras y... hasta zapatos (jeje eso paso en Guadalajara xD). Danny, Sam y Tuck se metieron al backstage y...

Lauri: (ve a la bolita llegar) ea... Danny Don Juan!!

Danny: ehmm... no se de que me hablas...

Pauli: no te hagas el inocente jeje...

Aki: cierto, te vimos besando con Sam n.n

Danny/Sam: me vieron?? O//O

Dan: y como no se van a ver... par de aborazados ¬¬

Danny: ¬//¬...

Sam: bueno, cambiando de tema-

Tucker: y para que cambiar de tema??

Sam: (golpea a Tucker) ¬¬...

Tucker: ouch! -.o

Sam: -cambiando de tema... (a la banda) que van a hacer mañana?

Eero: pues... ya nada, es que nos vamos temprano...

Lauri: por ahi de las 10 de la mañana...

Pauli: pero hoy...

Aki: nos iremos a celebrar!!

Danny: ...celebrar?

Aki: see...celebrar que no quedamos fritos xD

Dan: feh... tuvieron suerte ¬¬

Pauli: y... no conocen algun bar bueno?

Danny: ehmm... no tomamos ¬¬U

Lauri: ah cierto... menores de edad xD

Danny: bueno, creo que lo mejor sera que nos vallamos de una vez n.n

Sam: solo venimos porque...ps porque teniamos el backstage n.nU

Tucker: si, jeje...

Danny: entonces creo que nos vemos mañana no?

Eero: parece que si n.n

Danny: ..ah y Lauri...

Lauri: ah?

Danny: ten cuidado con tus poderes... lo mejor seria que practicaras como usarlos de vez en cuando

Lauri: si...eso hare.

...Al salir del estadio, se podia ver a Paulina con su bolita caminando...hasta que de la nada les cayo un helicoptero encima matando a todos...excepto a Kwan...y salpicando de sangre a Danny y Co.

Kwan: ehmm...ya me voy n.nU (sale corriendo)

Sam: o.O...Paulina esta muerta??...YAY!! mi mas grande sueño se ha cumplido!!! (sonrisa Colgate)

Danny: Pa-Pau---Paulina...muerta?? TT-TT

Dan: ah? quien se murio...Paulina?? me lleva la friega...y lo peor del caso es que no lo vi TT-TT

Danny: (se va a una esquinita y se pone en posicion fetal con aura negra) ...

Ehmm...poco despues de eso, Danny se despidio de Sam...y Tucker, (pero mas de Sam). Se fue hacia su casa, donde se encontraba Clockwork esperandolo.

Danny: wha!...que no sabes tocar la puerta o algo??

CW: ...sabia que dirias eso ¬.¬U

Danny: bueno, eso no importa... (le avienta el termo a CW) asegurate que no vuelva a escapar ¬.¬...

Dan: ...que no avientes el termo!!

CW: (ignorando a Dan) no fue mi culpa...culpa a la autora -.-

Danny: me lo tenia que imaginar...

Jess: (aparece) vamos Danny, hasta el mas despistado se hubiera dado cuenta que fue x mi culpa que paso todo esto n.n

Danny: hmm...cierto..maldita niña loca amante de mi yo malvado ¬¬U...

Jess: jeje...ehmm chau n.n (desaparece)

Danny: maldita loca -.-...

CW: bueno, lo mejor sera que tambien me valla, de todos modos tengo-

Danny: see, ya se... "tengo un horario que cumplir"...

CW: de hecho...iba a decir que tengo que ver el final de mi novela de "Montecristo" (desaparece)

Danny: o.oU...chale que dia mas largo fue este -.- (cae a la cama y se jetea)

A la mañana siguiente, Danny y Sam (Tucker de la nada se enfermo asi que dejo a Danny y a Sam a solas) se encontraban a las afueras de Amity Park, despidiendose de la banda.

Aki: pues...creo que hasta aqui termino nestra...uh-

Pauli: fantasmal experiencia?

Aki: no!...sino que...bueno, si...fantasmal experiencia n.n

Lauri: (en su forma fantasma) jeje no...yo creo que esto apenas y esta comenzando...

Danny: (abrazando a Sam) bueno...y ahora a donde se dirigen?

Eero: pues... a esta pequeña ciudad que queda cerca...como se llamaba?

Pauli: creo que Dimsdale... o algo asi n.nU

Lauri: jaja como sea... yo esto listo para lo que venga n0n

Sam: ok, creo que alguien se emociono un poco con eso de los poderes de fantasma n.nUu

Lauri: (dando piruetas en el aire) wiii!! mirenme!! soy un cuervo fantasma!!

Danny: dejalo, Sam...ya veras que luego se le pasara

Aki: (a Danny) habla por ti mismo...tu no lo vas a tener que soportar durante toda la gira...

Eero: ehmm... creo que mejor me voy a meditar n.nU bye (se mete al camion)

Pauli: (a Lauri) oye... "zopilote"!! no crees que deberias de...no lo se... mantener bajo perfil??

Lauri: porque? podria decir que... este es un nuevo look...o algo asi

Danny: bueno, ahi si creo que yo no dire nada ademas de que tengas cuidado ok?

Lauri: vamos, que es lo peor que podria pasar?

Danny: pues...no lo se...podria ser que tu lado fantasma se salga de control e intentes, inconcientemente matar a medio mundo...

Lauri: o.oU...

Sam: o que descubran tu secreto y te vean como a un fenomeno...

Lauri: O.OUu...

Danny: o que te empiecen a perseguir fantasmas malvados que no tienen nada mejor que hacer ademas de cazarte...

Lauri: O.O

Sam: o que-

Lauri: (posicion fetal con aura negra) creo que ya entendi el mensage... -.-

Pauli: no se preocupen, Aki y yo nos encargaremos de vigilar a Lintu, ok?

Danny/Sam: bueeno...

Aki: cualquier cosa y... y ps ahi lo ponemos en el Myspace xD (se mete al camion junto con Pauli)

Sam: bueno, creo que entonces esto es un "adios" no?

Lauri: neh... yo diria que es mas bien un "hasta luego"... nunca se sabe, tal vez nos volvamos a ver...algun dia xD

Danny: si tu lo dices...

Lauri: (metiendose al camion) bueno, tonces nos vemos luego...

Y el camion entonces salio de la ciudad, dejando solos a Danny y Sam, quienes volaron juntos por toda la ciudad...

FIN...?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: O.O...

Dan: ehmm...estas bien?

Jess: O.O...

Dan: ...sigues asi por lo del beso??

Jess: no...no es por eso...es que...no puedo creer que ya haya acabado!!

Danny: yay!! gran final n.n

Dan: nu...no guto final ¬¬

Jess: no importa...lo q importa es q...YA ACABO!!!

Dan: ah see? segura que ya acabo??

Jess: si, ya acabo ¬.¬...

Dan: entonces porque escribiste en tu diario que piensas hacer una secuela??

Jess: no pienso hacer una-...leiste mi diario??

Dan: ehmm...Danny me dijo!

Danny: ah? a mi no me eches la culpa!!

Jess: como sea... a los reviews!!

**Kozumy Disgrace: **wow y pensaba no leer el fic ¿puedes creerlo?... se yo tampoco, la vdd es que no se supone que lea nada que no sea química, estequiometría, balanceo, pH, etc. pero no me importa, tenía que leer esto, OMG fue mejor de lo que esperaba estoy tan contenta que casi me puse a brincar (okay soy bipolar ¿so?) ah  
- Kozumy (acabo de descubrir que escribir Yaoi de DP es tan relajante y divertido)-  
p.d. el rollo de la fuerza estuvo muy chido  
p.d.2 según palabras de Pauli, están trabajando en el nuevo CD y parece que estará listo para septiembre (una chik llevo una copia de un msn de Pauli, eh)  
p.d.3 felicidades por tu cumpleaños! felices 16  
p.d.4 si quieres quedarte con Dan y Vlad házlo, (discutimos en diciembre ¿okay?)  
p.d.5 tus regalos uhm, bueh para que te miento, el tarado del Barney los destruyo... pero me devolvió la capa de Dan... así que luego te la mando por MP  
saionara

Danny: y regresamos con los reviews de hace un mes...cortesia de su tan "querida" autora -.-

Jess: gracias Danny...siempre eres tan amable ¬.¬... pero bue, (review) bueno Kozu-chan, tarde o temprano lo ibas a leer...jojo el Fanfic te llama muahahaha!!!

Dan: (a Danny) oficialmente...la predimos u.uU

Danny: y porque me lo dices a mi? tu eres el q se va a casar con ella u.úU

Jess: muahahaha-ah? (a Danny) dijiste algo?

Danny: yo? nooo...no dije nada n.nU

Jess: ok, ahora sigamos...(review) lo de la Fuerza...demasiadas peliculas de SW hacen efecto...eso sin contar la coca y el exceso de azucar xD

Danny: no le eches la culpa de tu locura al azucar ¬.¬...

Jess: (golpea a Danny) ¬.¬...(review) x cierto, grax x las felicidades n.n jojo me suben a autoestima

Danny: tienes autoestima??

Jess: (vuelve a golpear a Danny)

Dan: xD jaja pobre lo maltratan

Danny: ¬.¬...(golpea a Dan)

Jess: (golpea a Danny)

Danny: y eso para q fue??

Jess: por golpear a Dan n.n...solo yo puedo hacerlo ¬.¬...

Danny: u.ú...siguente review!!

Dan: (a Danny) ya se te paso la mania del Next?

Danny: see...ya se me paso u.ú

**AnnA-Angel Of Darkness-07:** Hola!! FELIZ CUMPLE JESS! (ehh si preguntas por tu regalo pues.. esta en construccion!! n.nU)  
Antes de continuar solo una aclaración.. Vlad SI! es sexy ¬¬ (bola de envidiosos) y por eso es mi amante number 2º (el primero esta a un lado de ti nn... que no es Dan, lamentablemente TTTT)  
ahora, con el tema del fic..  
ES GENIAL!! pero Dan.. me decepciona que te hayan ganado de una manera taan patetica u.uU.. Pero estubo bien! sigues siendo muy SEXY!! ¬ (bueno, mi lado oscuro es peor que tu asi que esta bien xD.. Danny lo conoce bien.. y no es nada bonito..)  
Extrañaba leer este fic!! Y deberias hacer una segunda temporada! y.. o.oU.. review muuy largo mejor lo corto xD  
BESOS Y ABRAZOS A DAN!! (no me mates Jess.. lo tenemos compartido xD)  
Y A DANNY UN RAMO DE FLORES Y UN GRAAN BESO!! n.n (no te traumes... aun)  
Y Jess.. no te traumes por el beso de Dan!!.. falta mi regalo!! .

Jess: jojo ven?? les digo q Vlad SI es sexy!!

Dan: u.úU

Danny: ya mejor me ahorro mi comment...

Dan: (review) la forma en la que me ganaron...no fue justo! dos contra uno!!...ademas, me agarraron de sorpresa -.-

Danny: (a Dan) neh...no seas mal perdedor n.n

Dan: no soy mal perdedor!! es solo que...no fue justo!!

Jess: aguantese...se macho n.n

Dan: pero-

Jess: SE MACHO!!

Dan: o.o...ok...soy macho -.-

Jess: (review) ah...y lo del beso...ya lo supere n.n

Danny: (review) esta mintiendo...aun no lo supera n.n

Jess: (mirada asesina a Danny) dijiste algo?

Danny: dije...eh...NEXT!!!

Dan: otra vez con eso??

**Katara Phantom**: Maestra! hello de nvo... ja, esto tan bno como siempre...VIVA LA POCISIÓN FETAL CON AURA NEGRA! XD XD XD XD  
Voz: les pido una disculpa en nombre de Katara...  
KP: ¬¬, gente mi Voz, Voz gente... aki presentando a mi subconciente... -.-  
Voz: mj  
KP: podemos empezar con esto de una bna vez??  
Voz: ok ok..  
KP: Viva pokemon!! ejem... oye y Vlad no es sexy... y Happy birthday (aunque esto salga 15 dias después -.-)  
Voz: ejem!! esta chica esta loka... -.-  
KP: tu tambn...  
Voz: soy tu subconciente.. duh!!  
KP: Danny... esto no dice q estoy loka... ok?  
Voz: -.-  
KP: beso de cumpleaños! XD XD XD  
Voz: estoy tan celosa...  
KP: -.-?  
Voz: soy tu subconciente.. recuerdas?  
KP: bno... fumadisimo lo de Disney pero bue... nos vemos luego ok? ñ.ñ

Jess: Padawan!!! ooolaaa!!!

Danny: genial...reunion de locas -.-U

Dan: ok...quiero aclarar algo antes que nada...Vlad.No.Es.Sexy!!

Jess: si lo es ¬¬...

Vlad: (sale de la nada) si lo soy n.n'

Dan: (lanza volando a Vlad de un golpe) u.ú

Jess: ...eso fue cruel ¬¬

Dan: grax n.n'

Jess: -.-U...para que digo... (review) feh... no te pongas celosa x lo del beso...y...no le hagas caso al subconciente...

Danny: (a Jess) noo!! mejor que si, no valla a ser que acabe como tu ¬¬U

Jess: (a Danny) tienes algun problema con mi actitud??

Danny: see...que ESTAS LOCA!!

Jess: (ignora a Danny) bueno, el caso es que...lo de Disney-

Danny: hey!! no cambies de tema...Y NO ME IGNORES!!

Jess: ¬.¬...Dan, podrias hacerme el honor?

Dan: claro n.n (saca un bat y empieza a golpear a Danny)

Jess: ok, como decia...lo de Disney no es una fumadera...es real!! neto!!...pero bueno, no me creas si no quieres...pronto veran que estoy en lo correcto MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Danny: (adolorido y moreteado) ...el...que...sigue x.o

**blackmoonfairy:**Hola, primero que nada dejame felicitarte por tus 16 años, wow, creeme es una gran edad te ocurre cada cosa, que no tienes idea jojojo XD, no conquistaras el mundo pero no te puedes quejar de regalo Dan te dio un beso uy ;) mira que me gustaria lo mismo para mis 17 pero con Danny o/o jajajaja se vale soñar al fin no cuesta u.uU, bueno el punto principal aquí es tu fic así que comenzare, me encanto estuvo genial, sobre todo lo de "Usa la fuerza" jejeje D,y la manera en que te metias al fica es lo mas cool de esto, bueno ahora si me despido, cuidate muchisimo, Bye, besos y abrazos, así como un pastel y yo cantando las mañanitas (claro un poco atrasaditas) D.

Jess: (review) hei! grax por la felicitacion...y Danny, ya tienes un encargo n.n

Danny: ah? x.o...no veo bien de un ojo...

Dan: (tirado en el piso, riendo como loco) XD

Jess: erhmm...-----oks, sigamos con el review...corto, jeje...

Dan: (a Jess) sabes? creo que te afectan mas las peliculas de SW que las de Matrix o.o

Jess: jeje eso es lo que tu crees...NEXT!!

**dragongirl1824:** wOla! hey como ndas? no habia tnido timpo de mandarte un review! y tienes que admitir que solo podian vencer a Dan si eran dos...bwahahahaha nadie puede contra el poderoso y sexy Dan!  
ya se va a acabar! no!! ahora quien ara que me kge de la risa?  
ember: ya callate  
dg1824: y tu que?  
ember: vengo a ver que no hagas estupideces ni kgadas!  
dg1824: es mi review, no tu review. Ahora regresa a tu fic con tu novio.  
ember/pensando/ estupida niña no vez que lo tengo enfrente  
dg1824/pensando/ no importa donde te escondas, la luna siempre te encontrara ho  
ember: bueno eso es todo  
dg1824: bye t kuidas! her mejestic!

Jess: (review) totalmente de acuerdo contigo dragon-chan, de hecho...aun me sorprende que lo hayan vencido...((y eso que yo le iba a Dan...T.T)) pero bue...eso no le quitara lo sexy no?

Dan: exacto n.n'

Jess: (review) no te preocupes...habran mas fics para que te kgues de risa...lo prometo n.n

Dan: ...momento...Ember?? que hace ella aqui?? o//o..

Jess: ¬.¬...

Dan: (a Jess) que?... xq me miras asi de feo?? ¬//¬...

Jess: estas...rojito ¬//¬...

Dan: ah??? no...yo...yo no...porque habria de estarlo??

Danny: cofEmbercof...

Dan: (golpea a Danny) no ayudes ¬.¬...

Danny: xD

Dan: quieres quedar ciego del otro ojo??

Danny:...ya me callo x.-

Jess: (a Dan)... te estare vigilando ¬.¬...

Dan: ah? y ahora yo que hice?? O//OU

Jess: nada...solo digo que te vigilo...

Dan: ok, ok...siguiente y ultimo review...

**vane-uchiha n//n:**jesy...  
asi o mas perfecto  
este el penultimo  
capitulo..  
lauri qe baka te decian..  
(usa tu fuerza interior)  
i tu ni tus luces..ia deja de pensar en jess.n//n  
jessi te qedo super..aunqe  
pobre dan.. le gano el cuervito u.u  
peor yo stoii con dan..  
i sus clases..n//n wi  
se me antojo un gold fish..(vane babeando)  
ehm asi jeje jessy ya deves de poner  
el ff qe estavamos haciendo  
anqe enrealidad  
lo estavan haciendo tu i dianita..n.nU  
pero yo supervisava jeje..woosh woosh  
wi salgo io ..n//n..i dianita  
asi y dan ten cuidado con sakura-basura..  
capas i te sale con laguna sorpresita..  
muajajajaja(risa malevola..en practica)cof cof  
asi jesi te voia xtrañar muxo...TT  
ns vemos i ya apurate con el ultimo episodio.. .  
weno te qiero..adiuz  
kawai!nn

Jess: vane!! volviste a dignarte a dejar review!!

Danny: chale...que desperdicio de tiempo x.-U

Jess: (agarra el bate y golpea a Danny en el otro ojo)

Danny: wah!!...no veo...NO VEO!!! x.x

Jess: (review) jojo...cierto, pobre Dan...

Dan: (posicion fetal, aura negra) un piche zopilote me gano...

Jess: (golpea a Dan) no le digas zopilote a MI cuervito ¬.¬...

Dan: ...ya me callo -.- ((...pinche zopilote))

Jess: (golpea a Danny)

Danny: hey! eso para que??

Jess: ...costumbre n.n (review) nuestro fic aun no lo paso a la com...pero ya lo tengo en libreta asi que lo pasare cuando pueda...

Dan: y...quien es Sakura-Basura?

Jess: la maldita plasta rosa que acosa a Sasuke u.u

Dan: ah...y porque dice Vane que me cuide?

Jess: (tono misterioso) muy pronto lo sabras...MUAHAHAHA!!!

Dan: tonces no me vas a decir?

Jess: ehmm...no n.n

Dan: ta weno...tonces le preguntare a Clockwork n.n

Clockwork: (desde un rincon con una taza de cafe) a mi no me metan en eso!!

Dan: ...

Jess: jeje (review)...sniff...Vane yo tambien te voy a extrañar ToT...pero nos podemos ver no?...verdad que si?? (tic nervioso)

Danny: (con unas vendas) erhmm...creo que con esto concluimos este fic...nos vemos!!

Dan: ...Moikka!!

Jess/Danny: o.O

Dan:...que?

Jess: ...dijiste "moikka"??

Dan:...maldita sea!! ya me traumaste con Finlandia!!


End file.
